Muggel
by Fruehlingsblume
Summary: Kann man gleichzeitig als Muggel und als Hexe leben, ohne eines von beidem zu vernachlässigen? Megan versucht das herauszufinden, nachdem sie mehr als zehn Jahre zu spät ihren Hogwartsbrief bekommt und ihre Ausbildung als Hexe beginnt.
1. Akte 13er Juli

**Muggel**

**Prolog: Akte "13er Juli"  
><strong>

Der Brief kam am 13ten Juli in den Händen eines großen, älteren Mannes mit dem längsten Bart, den Megan jemals gesehen hatte. Er war seltsam, wirklich. Der Nadelstreifenanzug, den er trug, war vermutlich schon altmodisch gewesen, bevor sie geboren wurde, aber er passte gut zu dem Fremden. Auch wenn er genauso wie sein Besitzer sehr alt zu sein schien – der Mann musste mindestens 80 sein! – so war er doch immer noch gut in Schuss. Das konnte sie in den stechenden blauen Augen erkennen, die förmlich in sie hinein sahen. Sie waren wach und aufmerksam, übersahen nicht einmal das kleinste Detail.

Trotz seines eigenartigen Aussehens schien der Mann nichts Böses zu wollen und Megan fühlte sich nicht im Geringsten von ihm bedroht. Sie blinzelte leicht und erwachte aus ihren Gedanken, als er sich vernehmlich räusperte. Schnell entfernte sie die schwere Stahlkette von der Tür und öffnete das Sicherheitsschloss.

„Oh Verzeihung! Warum kommen Sie nicht herein, Mr. –" Sie ließ den Satz fragend ausklingen. Einladend öffnete sie Tür und ließ ihn eintreten, was er mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht auch tat.

„Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore." Er lächelte sie großväterlich an und zeigte sich dabei nicht im Ansatz berührt von ihrem Starren. Eine ihrer Nachbarn, die typische alte Dame mit zu wenig Hobbies und zu viel Neugierde, stand im Treppenhaus und beobachtete sie mit unverhohlener Skepsis, also schloss Megan schnell die Tür hinter ihnen.

Überall lagen Bücher und lose Blätter herum; das war der Nachteil von einem Apartment, bei dem man von der Flur aus direkt das Wohnzimmer betrat– welches mit seiner Größe und dem bequemen Sofa nun einmal der perfekte Platz zum Lernen war. Und zu allem Überfluss stand auch noch ihr Mittagessen angefangen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, zusammen mit einer Kaffeetasse und der Fernbedienung. Zum Glück war die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer ausnahmsweise geschlossen. Das lag nämlich genau hinter dem Wohnzimmer und war leider genauso gut einzusehen wie dieses. Bisher hatte sie das nie gestört.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte das Chaos; ich sitze gerade an einer wichtigen Arbeit für mein Studium. Gehen wir in die Küche, da können wir uns hinsetzen." Sie wusste nicht einmal, was er wollte, aber es kam ihr wie ein Sakrileg vor zu diesem speziellen Mann unhöflich zu sein. Also führte sie ihn in die kleine Küche mit dem winzigen IKEA-Tischchen und den zwei Klappstühlen. Abgesehen davon besaß Megan nur eine einfache Küchenzeile, einen kleinen schmutzig-weißen Kühlschrank und eine Spüle, in der sich die dreckigen Teller nur so stapelten. Sie hatte sich keine besondere Mühe gemacht, die Küche wohnlich zu gestalten.

Der Mann setzte sich an den Tisch, als wäre das hier ein Konferenzraum einer großen Firma und nicht eine unordentliche Küche in einem 2-Zimmer-Apartment in London. Die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und die Fingerspitzen seiner Hände aufeinander gestützt, schaute er sie über die Halbmondgläser seiner Brille intensiv an. Im Hintergrund hörte sie gedämpft die Nachrichten aus dem Fernsehen schallen - ein Feuer, ein tödlicher Raubüberfall und der neuste Skandal über Madonna.

„Sie wollen sicher wissen, wieso ein alter Tattergreis wie ich Sie hier besucht, nicht wahr?", fing er mit einem Zwinkern nonchalant an. Als sie nickte, kramte er kurz an der Innenseite seines Jacketts und schob dann einen Briefumschlag vor ihre Nase. Er sah edel aus, wie aus einem Mittelalter-Film, weil das Papier leicht beige war und ein rotes Wachssiegel auf der Front prangte. Der alte Mann blickte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln an, als sie das Siegel brach und den Brief entfaltete.

„_HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI_

_Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden des Merlin; Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst., Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinig. d. Zauberer) _

_Sehr geehrte Mrs. Brooks, _

_wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 01. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Stellvertretende Schulleiterin"_

Megan schaute vom Brief auf und direkt in das immer noch verschmitzt lächelnde Gesicht des alten Mannes. Einen Moment fragte sie sich, ob sie erneut beim Fernsehen eingeschlafen war und was zur Hölle sich ihr Unterbewusstsein gerade zusammenspann. Dann fühlte sie sich einfach nur so verarscht wie noch nie zuvor. Ja sicher, nur weil sie eine Frau war, glaubte sie doch nicht jeden Scheiß!

„Sehr witzig. Sie glauben doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich Ihnen diesen Humbug glaube? Was wollen Sie eigentlich damit bezwecken, mir solche Märchen zu erzählen!" Sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich ihre Stimme wütend anhob.

„Ah, natürlich. In den meisten Fällen benötigt es einen Beweis, damit man mir glaubt." Mr. Dumbledore zwinkerte sie an und wühlte erneut in seinem Jackett. Dieses Mal zauberte er einen länglichen, seltsam geschnitzten Stock hervor, der anscheinend ein Zauberstab sein sollte. Aber warum trug dieser Mann einen Anzug, wenn er doch anscheinend einen Magier darstellen wollte? Und dieser Bart konnte doch unmöglich echt sein!

Dann richtete er den Stock auf die Küchenzeile hinter ihr und schwang ihn einmal, woraufhin augenblicklich ein Rauschen und ein Klappern ertönte. Megan drehte sich um und fühlte förmlich, wie sich ihr Gehirn aufgrund der schieren Unmöglichkeit der sich vor ihr abspielenden Szene ausschaltete. Es vergingen einige lang anmutende Momente des bewusst erlebten Nicht-Denkens, in denen Megan ihr Geschirr dabei beobachtete, wie es sich selbst spülte.

„Ms. Brooks", erklang Mr. Dumbledores Stimme hinter ihr, aber jeglicher Humor war mit Ernsthaftigkeit ersetzt worden. „Das ist sicherlich ein nicht sehr leicht zu verdauender Schock für Sie, aber ich bin nicht ohne Grund heute persönlich erschienen."

Langsam, es kam ihr vor wie in Zeitlupe, drehte Megan sich um und schaute ihren Gegenüber an. Sie versuchte das Klappern und Rauschen hinter ihr zu ignorieren, aber wie immer, wenn man etwas bewusst nicht hören wollte, konnte man es erst recht nicht ausblenden. Augenblicklich begann es ihre Nerven furchtbar zu strapazieren.

„Wissen Sie, einen Fall wie den Ihren hatten wir in Hogwarts noch nie. Sie sind etwas spät-reif, könnte man sagen. Eigentlich hätten Sie wie jede muggelgeborene Hexe diesen Brief schon vor zwölf Jahren erhalten sollen. Das Zauberei-Ministerium wollte Sie gar nicht erst akzeptieren, aber dennoch habe ich entschieden, Ihnen die Chance zu geben eine Ausbildung als Hexe anzufangen."

Als Megan ihn daraufhin stumm wie ein Fisch anblinzelte – ihr Gehirn versuchte vergeblich Begriffe wie „muggelgeboren" und „Zauberei-Ministerium" zu begreifen – fuhr er fort: „Hogwarts ist ein Internat, weswegen Sie außerhalb der Ferienzeiten dort kostenlos wohnen werden. Die Ausbildung umfasst normalerweise sieben Jahre, aber mit ein wenig Fleiß werden sie sie sicherlich um das ein oder andere Jahr verkürzen können."

Megan fühlte sich, als würde sie im Kino sitzen und sich einen Film aus der Ego-Perspektive ansehen, und während sie die Worte ihres Gastes bis zu einem gewissen Level verstand, konnte sie sie doch nicht wirklich begreifen. Sie war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass sie träumte und jeden Augenblick zu einer der nächtlichen Sexwerbesendungen im Fernsehen auf der Couch aufwachen würde.

Megan machte den Mund auf und versuchte irgendetwas zu sagen, aber die Worte fehlten ihr. Stumm sah sie Mr. Dumbledore an, in der leisen Hoffnung, dass er gleich lachen und den Scherz aufdecken würde. Er tat nichts dergleichen.

„Sicher brauchen Sie etwas Zeit, um ihre Entscheidung zu überdenken, Ms. Brooks. Ich werde in einer Woche um 12Uhr im "Tropfenden Kessel" auf Sie warten und Ihnen bei ihren Einkäufen in der Winkelgasse behilflich sein, wenn Sie möchten. Sie finden das Pub in der Charing Cross Road zwischen einem Bücherladen und einem Plattengeschäft. Nehmen Sie genügend Geld und den Brief mit. Einen schönen Tag wünsche ich Ihnen noch."

Damit richtete sich Mr. Dumbledore zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Er sah sie noch einmal lächelnd an, während er seinen Zauberstab hob, und verschwand dann mit einem grässlichen Geräusch direkt vor ihren Augen.

Obwohl er verschwunden war, wusch sich ihr Geschirr weiter. Teller nach Teller drehte sich unter dem laufenden Wasserhahn und ließ sich von einem Schwamm von allem Schmutz befreien, nur um sich dann in die Obhut ihres Trockentuchs zu begeben. Drei Kaffeetassen, fünf Gabeln, sechs Messer und zwei Löffel folgten ihrem Beispiel. Der Wasserhahn stoppte, Schwamm sowie Trockentuch legten sich nieder und Stille kehrte ein.

Megan hielt es nicht mehr aus und verließ die Küche. Im Wohnzimmer fläzte sie sich auf die Couch und versuchte sich auf den Fernseher zu konzentrieren, den sie bis jetzt erfolgreich verdrängt hatte.

Konnten Halluzinationen so lebensecht wirken? War sie verrückt geworden? Sie nahm doch überhaupt keine Tabletten! Sie hatte ja noch nicht einmal einen Hang zu seltsamen Träumen.

Abrupt stand sie auf und betrat ihr Schlafzimmer. Angezogen wie sie war schlüpfte sie gänzlich unter ihre zerknautschte Bettdecke und schloss die Augen. Als die Luft kurz danach zu stickig wurde, tauchte sie wieder auf und krümmte sich wie ein Fötus zusammen. Dann starrte sie an die taghelle Decke und versuchte so lange an nichts zu denken, bis sie schlussendlich ein- und bis spät in die Nacht durchschlief.

Mit einem mehr als unbehaglichen Gefühl in der Magengrube bemerkte sie schließlich, dass ihre Tür den ganzen Tag offen gewesen war.

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

* * *

><p>Ich hoffe euch gefällt das erste Kapitel. Kritik und Anmerkungen sind mir natürlich willkommen. Im Moment habe ich 6 Kapitel fertig geschrieben, die ich nach und nach hochladen werde.<p> 


	2. Die Gringotts Achterbahn

**Kapitel 1: Gringotts Achterbahn**

Es war sieben Uhr morgens am 20ten Juli 1994, als Megan mit einer Kaffeetasse an ihrem winzigen Küchentisch saß und ins Leere starrte. Normalerweise stand sie in den Semesterferien an freien Tagen vor neun Uhr gar nicht auf, aber sie hatte sich schon seit 6 Uhr in der Früh nur noch von einer Seite auf die nächste gewälzt.

Es ließ sie nicht mehr los. Dumbledores Zaubertrick hätte sie ja als Fata Morgana abtun können, aber der Brief lag als eindeutiger Beweis des Besuchs nun schon eine ganze Woche lang auf ihrem Küchentisch und verhöhnte sie mit seiner Existenz. Sie war mehrere Male schon kurz davor gewesen, ihn einfach zu verbrennen, hatte sich aber dann doch nicht getraut. Das gespülte Geschirr war schon längst im Schrank und seitdem nicht mehr angefasst worden.

Ohne dass sie dafür logische Gründe hatte, entschied sie sich diesen Herrn Dumbledore in diesem Pub zu treffen. Sie versuchte zwanghaft, vor sich selbst gute Ausreden dafür zu finden, gab das allerdings schnell auf. Selbst in ihrem eigenen Kopf kam sie sich dabei reichlich dumm vor. Nichtsdestotrotz quälte sie die Gewissheit, dass sie eigentlich etwas total Unvernünftiges tat, das in keiner Weise logisch zu erklären war.

Sie frühstückte ausgiebig, duschte und machte sich fertig, als ob sie zu einem Meeting mit einem der Klienten ihres Vaters müsste. Bis dahin war es halb zehn, was bedeutete, dass Megan noch ganze zwei Stunden blieben. Um sich abzulenken, fing sie an ihre Wohnung aufzuräumen und verfiel dabei in einen regelrechten Putzrausch – ein erstes Mal für sie.

Nachdem sie staubgesaugt, staubgewischt und sogar ihre Uni-Unterlagen sortiert hatte, machte sich Megan viel zu früh auf zum Treffpunkt. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber Megan fühlte sich das erste Mal seit Langem wieder verfolgt, als sie ihr schweres Sicherheitsschloss hinter sich abschloss.

Mit einem bangen Gefühl schritt sie die Stufen des Treppenhauses hinunter – wobei das laute Klackern ihrer Absätze auf dem Holz ihr tierisch auf den Wecker ging – und schaute sich am Ausgang unsicher zu dem dunklen Gang um, der in den Innenhof führte. Genauso einen dunklen Gang hatte ihre alte Wohnung auch besessen. Dort hatte ihr Stalker gelauert, um in ihre Wohnung einzubrechen. Was er dort als Souvenir hinterließ, hatte jegliches Geborgenheitsgefühl, das Megan in dieser Wohnung verspürt hatte, mit einem Schlag abgetötet.

An der nächsten U-Bahn-Haltestelle fiel ihr dann siedend-heiß ein, dass sie überhaupt gar kein Geld geholt hatte. Also musste sie noch einmal zu ihrer Wohnung zurück, ihr Sparbuch holen und dann zur Bank, um selbiges zu plündern. Dann konnte sie sich endlich zur Charing Cross Road aufmachen.

Der, nein die Buchläden waren schnell gefunden und da es nur einen Plattenladen in dieser Ecke gab, entdeckte Megan schnell das unscheinbare Gebäude dazwischen. Wobei unscheinbar es nicht ganz traf: Heruntergekommen war wohl das richtige Wort für die in eine schmutzige Wand eingelassene dunkle Tür. Das rostige Schild stellte eine Hexe vor einem Kessel dar – wie passend.

Während sie sich noch wunderte, wie solch eine Spelunke in dieser Straße überhaupt überleben konnte, öffnete Megan schließlich die Tür und betrat den Laden. Als sie schließlich in der schäbigen Kneipe stand, war Megan unendlich froh darüber, vor zwei Jahren mit Karate angefangen zu haben, nachdem sie Ihn endlich losgeworden war. So richtig wohl fühlte sie sich zwischen all diesen zwielichtigen Gestalten aber nicht.

Mit ihrem schwarzen Business-Kostüm und den passenden Pumps – sie hatte sich ja unbedingt schick machen müssen! – fiel sie in dieser Umgebung natürlich auf wie der sprichwörtliche bunte Hund. Dass man sie noch nicht angesprochen hatte, war schon eine Erleichterung, aber die Blicke! Sie fühlte sich wie in einem dieser Filme, in denen eine Frau in Not sich an einem zweifelhaften Ort mit einem Detektiv traf. Seltsamerweise kam ihr ein Bild von Mr. Dumbledore als Gangsterboss der 30er-Jahre in den Sinn, gekleidet in diesen Anzug und mit einem weißen Perser auf dem Arm.

„Ah, Ms. Brooks, wunderbar!" Megan drehte sich und das Bild in ihrem Kopf erblasste augenblicklich. In einen weit ausgeschnittenen, himmelblauen Umhang gekleidet stand Mr. Dumbledore vor ihr. Der gleichfarbige Spitzhut auf seinem Kopf, der hüftlange Bart und die zahlreichen Ringe an seinen Fingern komplettierten das Bild eines sehr exzentrischen Mannes und ließen sie staunend zurück. Augenblicklich fühlte Megan sich nicht mehr ganz so fehl am Platze. Im Gegensatz zu ihm war sie beinahe unauffällig.

Obwohl alle Menschen um sie herum – ganz schön viele Leute dafür, dass es erst mittags und sie in einem Pub waren – zu tuscheln begannen, zeigte sich Mr. Dumbledore unbeeindruckt. Aber auf einmal kam der Wirt, der bis jetzt desinteressiert die Theke mit einem dreckigen Tuch geputzt hatte, hinter eben dieser hervor. Megan dachte schon, dass er sie beide rausschmeißen wollte, weil sie offensichtlich nichts tranken, als sie sein Gesicht sah. Der Mann blickte ihren Begleiter gerade so an wie jemand, der die Queen im Supermarkt getroffen hatte.

„Professor Dumbledore, Sir! Was für eine Ehre, Sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen!" Die offene Bewunderung ließ den Mann wie einen kleinen Jungen an Weihnachten aussehen. Er schien sich nicht im Geringsten an der seltsamen Erscheinung des Mannes zu stören. „Wie wäre es mit einem Met auf's Haus?"

„Ah, Sie wissen, wie Sie mich locken können, Tom, aber leider habe ich keine Zeit. Die junge Ms. Brooks muss ihre Einkäufe für Hogwarts tätigen." Nachdem Mr., nein Professor Dumbledore den Mann charmant abgewiesen hatte, ging er zielstrebig auf eine Tür im hinteren Teil des Pubs und Megan folgte ihm erleichtert, das Tuscheln der Gäste und die Abschiedsworte des Wirts zurücklassend.

Dann standen sie in einem Hinterhof, in dem nichts Ungewöhnliches zu sehen war, nur Unkraut und eine Mülltonne. Megan befürchtete schon, dass der alte Mann sich jetzt mit diesem jungenhaften Lächeln zu ihr umdrehen und sie über den Haufen schießen würde, als er sich an der Mülltonne zu schaffen machte. Was zur Hölle!

„Drei nach oben und zwei zur Seite!", flötete er gutgelaunt und drückte einen der Backsteine, der sich tatsächlich bewegte. Bevor sie Dumbledore fragen konnte, was zur Hölle er gerade machte, begann die Mauer vor den Mülltonnen sich von selbst zu öffnen. Der Mann sagte nichts weiter dazu und Megan blieb die Sprache weg.

Sie folgte Dumbledore durch den entstandenen Durchgang ins Ungewisse. Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später standen sie vor einem prächtigen Gebäude, das mit „Gringotts" betitelt war, und das Wort „Kulturschock" hatte für sie eine neue Dimension erlangt. Apropos neue Dimension: Sie hatte tatsächlich das Gefühl, nicht nur durch ein Loch in einer Backsteinmauer gelaufen zu sein, sondern durch ein Tor in eine alternative Realität. Genauer gesagt in eine leicht schrullige alternative Realität.

„Willkommen in der Zauberer-Bank Gringotts. Hier können Sie ihr Muggel-Geld in Zauberer-Geld umtauschen.", erklärte Professor Dumbledore, während sie die marmorne, reich verzierte Halle betraten, in der an unzähligen Schreibtischen kleinwüchsige Gestalten mit runzligen, grimmigen Gesichtern saßen. Neben ihr verneigte einer von ihnen gerade seinen rot-golden gekleideten Körper und begrüßte sie höflich.

Dumbledore führte sie bis an das Ende der großen Halle, wo ein ausladender Schreibtisch stand. Dieser war so gebaut, dass Megan in das verächtlich zu ihr hinab blickende Gesicht der dort sitzenden Kreatur hochblicken musste, obwohl dieser ihr normalerweise gerade bis zur Hüfte gereicht hätte.

„Guten Tag, Griphook!", begrüßte ihr Begleiter die grimmige Gestalt fröhlich. „Ms. Brooks hier möchte gerne etwas Geld tauschen und ein Verließ eröffnen. Richtig?" Megan nickte unsicher, woraufhin Dumbledore noch einige Worte in einem seltsamen Kauderwelsch an Griphook richtete. Dann wurden ihre ersparten 300 Pfund in goldene, silberne und kupferne Münzen getauscht, die zwar mehr wogen aber trotzdem nach ziemlich wenig aussahen. Griphook beobachtete mit einem offensichtlich verächtlichen Blick, wie Megan das Geld klimpernd in ihre Umhängetasche entleerte.

Was danach geschah, konnte sie im Nachhinein betrachtet nur als Trip in die Hölle und zurück bezeichnen. Um 10 Galleonen ihres neu getauschten Geldes erleichtert stieg sie eine gefühlte Stunde mit schwachen Knien aus dem winzigen Wagon und versuchte den schadenfrohen Blick des kleinen Gnoms neben ihr zu ignorieren. Hätte sie gewusst, dass „ein Verließ eröffnen" diese Tortur bedeutete, sie hätte dem wohl nicht zugestimmt. Die zehn Goldmünzen würde sie hier ganz sicher nur dann wieder abholen, wenn es um ihr Leben ging.

Professor Dumbledore, der mit einem separaten Wagen sein eigenes Verließ besucht hatte, wartete schon in der Eingangshalle auf sie, als der Gnom sich leicht spöttisch von ihr verabschiedete. Neben ihm stand ein rothaariger junger Mann mit einem langen Pferdeschwanz und einem Fangzahn als Ohrring. Megan verfluchte den 20ten Juli in diesem Moment als den Pech-Tag des Jahres 1994. Natürlich musste sie so einen unverschämt gutaussehenden Typen genau dann treffen, wenn sie gerade mit Sicherheit wie der Tod höchstpersönlich aussah!

„Ah, da sind Sie ja wieder, Ms Brooks. Wie hat Ihnen der Ausflug gefallen? Ich fühle mich nach einer Fahrt durch Gringotts Keller ja immer wie ein kleiner Junge.", begrüßte Dumbledore sie fröhlich und zwinkerte. „Leider muss ich Sie aber jetzt verlassen, denn mir ist ein wichtiger Termin dazwischen gekommen. Aber Mr. Weasley hier hat sich bereit erklärt Sie bei ihrem Einkauf zu unterstützen. Das ist doch kein Problem, oder?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht." Kaum hatte Megan das eher aus Reflex von sich gegeben, was der Schulleiter auch schon verschwunden und ließ sie und ihren neuen Führer in einer peinlichen Stille zurück. Die vielen Treffen mit den Stammklienten ihres Vaters zahlten in diesem Moment sich aus, denn Megan erholte sich schnell und hielt ihrem Gegenüber ihre Hand hin.

„Megan Brooks.", stellte sie sich vor. „Danke, dass Sie mir weiterhelfen. Alleine hätte ich nicht einmal hierhin gefunden."

„Ach, kein Problem. Ich muss sowieso noch Einkäufe erledigen." Er lächelte breit und sah dabei noch besser aus als so schon. „Übrigens, du kannst mich ruhig Bill nennen. Wir können uns doch duzen, oder?"

„Ja, klar. Also… wohin geht's als Erstes?", fragte Megan, während sie die Bank verließen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie die vielen neugierigen Seitenblicke, die ihnen oder eher ihr von allen Seiten zugeworfen wurden. Vermutlich, weil sie die einzige weit und breit war, die keinen Umhang trug.

„Nach Ollivanders natürlich! Du brauchst erst einmal einen vernünftigen Zauberstab." Das Geschäft war direkt in der Nähe der Bank; vermutlich war es für Neuankömmlinge sowieso als erste Anlaufstelle gedacht.

Die Fassade war schon recht abgenutzt, was in dieser Einkaufstraße voller windschiefer Gebäude irgendwie dazugehörte. Ein Glockenton ertönte, als sie das Geschäft betraten, aber das dazugehörige Instrument konnte Megan nicht entdecken. Im Inneren war es recht eng und der Verkäufer abwesend. An allen Wänden standen Regale, in denen längliche Schachteln in allen möglichen Farben aufeinander gestapelt waren. Sie erstreckten sich bis zur Decke, so dass an der Seite sogar eine kleine Treppe angebracht war, um die höheren Etagen zu erreichen. Das einzige Möbelstück im düsteren Geschäft war ein einziger Stuhl, was dem Laden einen leeren Eindruck verlieh.

„Ah, Willam Weasley. Kastanienholz mit einem Phöenixfederkern, 13 1/4 Zoll, nicht besonders biegsam aber widerstandsfähig, nicht wahr?" Den Mann, der gerade aus einem dem hinteren Teil des Ladens gekommen war, hatte Megan bis gar nicht registriert, weil sie zu sehr damit beschäftigt war das Interieur zu bestaunen.

„Richtig, Mr. Ollivander, und er ist auch noch intakt. Aber Megan hier braucht einen neuen Zauberstab."

„Sie habe ich hier noch nie begrüßen dürfen, junge Dame. Darf ich fragen, wo Sie Ihren ersten Zauberstab gekauft haben?" Auf einmal war der direkte Blick des älteren Mannes unverwandt auf Megan gerichtet und zerlegte sie in ihre Einzelteile. Sie warf einen Seitenblick auf Bill, aber der schien sich nur prächtig auf ihre Kosten zu amüsieren. Er lehnte neben der Eingangstür und grinste sie an.

„Öhm … na ja, ich bin wohl etwas spät-reif, also hatte ich noch nie einen. Ich fange dieses Jahr in Hogwarts an." Der überraschte Blick des Verkäufers sagte Megan, dass solch ein Fall anscheinend noch nie vorgekommen war. Dann wurde Mr. Ollivanders Blick wieder geschäftlich und er ließ ein kleines Maßband von irgendwoher erscheinen, das prompt ein Eigenleben entwickelte und Megan von Kopf bis Fuß zu vermessen versuchte. Das konnte sie allerdings nach ihrem Erlebnis in Gringotts auch nicht mehr schocken.

„Zeigen Sie mir Ihre Zauberstabhand?", fragte Mr. Ollivander, woraufhin Megan nur ihre Schultern zucken konnte.

„Ich bin Linkshänderin, wenn Sie das meinen?", antwortete sie und streckte ihm vorsichtig genau diese Hand entgegen.

„Strecken Sie ihren Arm aus. Ja, genau so." Während das Maßband immer noch um sie und ihren Arm herumschwirrte, kramte Mr. Ollivander in den Kisten herum und zog eine heraus. „Das ist genug.", sagte er schließlich und das Band rollte sich auf dem Boden ein. Dann reichte der Verkäufer Megan den ersten Zauberstab.

Es war der erste Zauberstab in einer langen Reihe an Fehlschlägen. Die meisten Zauberstäbe reagierten überhaupt nicht auf Megan, was sie nach einer Weile nervös machte. Was war, wenn sie überhaupt nicht zaubern konnte? Mr. Ollivander sah das Ganze anscheinend gelassen.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Ms. Brooks. Der Zauberstab wählt den Zauberer, das dauert seine Zeit. Einmal habe ich ganze 8 Stunden nach dem passenden gesucht. Der arme Junge musste fast die Hälfte meiner Zauberstäbe probieren…"

Bill lachte hinter ihr leise. Der blöde Kerl amüsierte sich bestimmt prächtig über ihr Pech! „Ich geh schon mal meine Besorgungen machen. Es dauert nicht lange, also warte einfach hier auf mich.", sagte er dann und verschwand einfach.

„Ja, ja … geh du ruhig Zigaretten holen. Wir wissen ja alle, dass Männer, die das sagen, auf jeden Fall zurückkommen.", murmelte Megan ihm noch hinterher, aber ihr Begleiter war schon verwunden und es war fraglich, ob er sie gehört hatte. Hoffentlich kam er wirklich wieder. Mr. Ollivander hatte inzwischen aus der obersten Ecke des hintersten Regals den nächsten Zauberstab geholt.

„Birkenholz mit Einhornhaar, 14 Zoll, ein wenig zerbrechlich aber gut geeignet für filigrane Zauber. Die Einhornstute ist leider kurz nach dem Abgeben des Haares gestorben…", erklärte der alte Mann, während er den Stab vorsichtig aus seiner Schatulle befreite.

Megan nahm ihn an und ihr wurde augenblicklich bewusst, dass es entweder dieser oder keiner war. Ein angenehmes Prickeln raste von ihrer Handfläche ihren gesamten Arm entlang. Sie schwang ihr Handgelenk in einem kleinen Halbkreis, woraufhin ein wahres Leuchtfeuer an Funken aus der Spitze des Stabes stob. Atemlos betrachtete sie das Feuerwerk.

„Eine sehr starke Reaktion, Ms. Brooks, sehr stark. Habe ich selten in dieser Intensität gesehen, aber vielleicht kommt das von ihrem Alter…", bemerkte Mr. Ollivander nachdenklich. „Es ist glasklar, das ist ihr Zauberstab. Das macht dann 9 Galleonen. Möchten Sie ihn wieder einpacken?"

Nachdem Megan die goldenen Münzen abgegeben hatte, deren Gegenwert in Pfund sie sich nicht traute umzurechnen, und der Zauberstab sicher verpackt in ihrer Handtasche lag, wartete sie etwas unschlüssig im dunklen Verkaufsraum. Mr. Ollivander war schon längst im Hinterzimmer verschwunden und allzu angenehm war es hier nicht, aber nach draußen wollte sie auch nicht gehen. Die Leute, die geschäftig am Fenster vorbeiliefen, würden sie nur wieder anstarren, wenn sie dort stand wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Zum Glück war gerade niemand hier in den Laden.

Eine halbe Ewigkeit später, vermutlich gerade mal fünfzehn Minuten in der Realität, öffnete sich die Tür und die unsichtbare Glocke läutete erneut. Bill trat ein und lächelte sie verschmitzt an. Wirklich unverschämt, wie gut dieser Kerl in einem Licht aussah, das andere -sie- vermutlich zum Zombie machte.

„Schon fertig, Megan? Ich dachte, du würdest mindestens noch acht Stunden hier brauchen.", scherzte er, während er ihr wie ein Gentlemen die Tür aufhielt. Als ob sie ihm das jetzt noch abkaufen würde.

„Ja, ich bin fertig. Komischerweise hat Mr. Ollivander den perfekten Zauberstab in genau dem Augenblick gefunden, indem du gingst, Willam.", konterte Megan und stolzierte mit klackernden Absätzen an ihm vorbei. Sie musste dabei zu nur leider zu Boden schauen, um nicht zu stolpern. Warum hatte sie nochmal genau diese Schuhe anziehen müssen? „Wohin muss ich als Nächstes?"

„Such' es dir aus: Du brauchst noch Bücher, eine Schuluniform, einen Kessel … hast du den Brief mit der Liste dabei?"

Megan nickte, kramte beim Gehen in ihrer Umhängetasche und wäre dabei beinahe in einen entgegenkommenden Mann mit dem hier typischen schwarzen Umhang und einem ganz seltsamen Hut gelaufen, wenn Bill sie nicht lachend am Ellbogen weggezogen hätte. Als sie das Blatt Papier endlich in der Hand hatte und auf die sehr lange Liste schaute, stöhnte sie aus tiefstem Herzen.

„Meine Güte, muss ich denn einen Kredit aufnehmen, um das alles zu besorgen? Ich bin nur eine Studentin, ich bin chronisch verarmt!" Bill lachte daraufhin nur – mal wieder. Aber charmanten Typen wie ihm konnte Megan noch nie lange böse sein. Blöde Hormone.

„Keine Sorge, der Zauberstab und die Uniform sind immer das Teuerste vom Ganzen. Und die Bücher gibt es zur Not auch gebraucht. Meine Familie ist auch nicht besonders wohlhabend und wir haben es immer geschafft, alles Nötige zu besorgen."

Alles Nötige war in Megans Augen eine ganze Menge komisches Zeug. Sie verstand nicht, wie geistig gesunde Menschen solche Hüte freiwillig für teures Geld kaufen und dann auch tragen konnten. Fast hätte sie das Ding einfach von der Liste gestrichen, aber dann traute sie sich doch nicht. Die Kleidung kostete sie dann tatsächlich noch einmal 25 Galleonen. Die gebrauchten Bücher und die Gerätschaften konnte sie dann für insgesamt 10 Galleonen erstehen, sodass ihr am Ende sogar noch 6 Galleonen und ein paar Zerquetschte übrig blieben. Daher hatte sie zusätzlich noch „Geschichte von Hogwarts" gekauft, weil Bill meinte darin würden ein paar interessante Sachen stehen.

„Gott sei Dank! Ich dachte schon, ich müsste noch einmal den Weg in die Hölle antreten und mein Verließ ausräumen.", schnaufte sie erleichtert, als sie den Bücherladen verließen. Bill hatte zum Glück irgendeinen Zauber gesprochen, sodass die Taschen kinderleicht waren. Eigentlich hatte er sie noch verkleinern wollen, aber wie hätte Megan das dann wieder rückgängig gemacht?

„Mach dir nichts draus. Niemand fährt gern in den Keller von Gringotts, das wollen die Kobolde so. Aber je öfter man dort ist, desto weniger macht es einem aus."

„Ja, niemand außer Professor Dumbledore. Und gewöhnen will ich mich gar nicht erst an diese Tortur.", erwiderte Megan trocken, während sie gerade auf ein Eis-Cafe hinzu spazierten. „Eis? Mir tun die Füße weh, ich hab heute noch nichts gegessen und außerdem schulde ich dir noch was dafür, dass du mir heute geholfen hast."

„Einem Eis konnte ich noch nie widerstehen.", grinste Bill daraufhin und sie setzten sich an einen der freien Tische.

Der Rest des Nachmittags verging in angenehmem Plausch bei wahnsinnig leckerem Eis und Kaffee. Bill erzählte ihr von seinem Job als Fluchbrecher für Gringotts in Ägypten, von seinen sechs Geschwistern und der anstehenden Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft. Megan hatte keine Ahnung, was Quidditch überhaupt war, aber das machte ihr nichts aus. Bill verstand vermutlich genauso viel, als sie ihm vom berühmt berüchtigten Studentenleben und der Arbeit in der Anwaltskanzlei ihres Vaters erzählte. Das Konzept Telefon und Kopierer schien ihn vor besondere Schwierigkeiten zu stellen.

Trotz schmerzender Zehen, einem dicken Loch in ihren Ersparnissen und jeder Menge seltsamen Dingen im Gepäck kam Megan am frühen Abend mit einem guten Gefühl zurück in ihre leere Wohnung. Seufzend zog sie ihre Schuhe aus, stellte die langsam schwerer werdenden Taschen vorsichtig ab und ließ sich in ihre Couch sinken. Dann legte sie die Füße auf den Tisch, machte den Fernseher an, schloss die Augen und ließ den Tag Revue passieren.

Bills lächelndes Gesicht erschien vor ihrem inneren Auge, sommersprossig und gut gebräunt. Trotz seines augenscheinlichen Vergnügens an ihrem Pech schien er kein Arschloch zu sein wie so viele andere ihrer Kommilitonen und Bekannte. Ob er wohl noch single war?

„Vermutlich nicht.", murmelte Megan zu sich selbst, während ihr Kopf immer schwerer wurde.

Mitten in der Nacht schreckte sie dann zu einer Frauenstimme auf, die stöhnend eine Telefon-Nummer verkündete. Ihr erster Gedanken galt William Weasley, der Zweite ihren Eltern. Oh Gott, denen musste sie das ja auch noch irgendwie beibringen! Und dann musste sie sich exmatrikulieren. Und ihre Wohnung untervermieten. Und sich von ihren Freunden verabschieden. Und ihr Geburtstag stand auch noch an.

Stöhnend ließ sie sich in die Couch zurücksinken. Die nächsten Tage würden bestimmt super werden.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**


	3. Ein Besuch bei Mama und Papa

**Kapitel 2: Ein Besuch bei Mama und Papa**

Mit einem Stein im Magen stand Megan am Sonntag, dem 24ten Juli, vor der Haustür ihrer Eltern. Sie hatte die letzten drei Tage über ständig nach einer passenden Erklärung für ihren plötzlichen Studienabbruch gesucht. Die Wahrheit kam gar nicht in Frage, wenn sie nicht in die Geschlossene eingeliefert werden wollte.

Nachdem ihr nichts Kluges eingefallen war – ihr Vater würde alles andere sofort als Lüge durchschauen – hatte sie sich für die halbe Wahrheit entschieden. Das war der eindeutige Nachteil daran, wenn man einen guten Anwalt als Vater hatte.

Besonders gut geschlafen hatte sie nicht. Sie hatte sich ständig ausmalen müssen, wie ihr Vater auf die Neuigkeiten reagieren würde und schließlich davon geträumt, dass er und ihre Mom sie verklagten.

Fühlten sich so Homosexuelle, die kurz davor waren sich zu outen? Oder Studenten, die ihren Eltern erklären mussten, dass sie ihr Studium nach zehn Semestern erfolglos abbrechen würden, weil sie eine Prüfung ein Mal zu oft nicht bestanden hatten? Am liebsten hätte sie sich umgedreht und wäre zurück zur Bushaltestelle gerannt. Das Problem dabei war, dass ihr Nachbar gegenüber sich gerade an den Blumen in seinem Vorgarten zu schaffen machte und sie sich mit solch einer Aktion nur zum Deppen machen würde – was ihren Eltern sicher auch nicht verborgen bliebe. Seufzend drückte sie den Klingelknopf.

Ihr Vater machte ihr auf, eine Akte in der Hand. „Hallo, Megan! Essen ist gleich fertig. Deine Mutter hat heute Spagetti Bolognese gemacht." Dabei sah er nicht besonders begeistert aus. Seit sie ausgezogen war, machte ihre Mutter grundsätzlich bei jedem ihrer Sonntagsbesuche eines ihrer Lieblingsgerichte, ganz gleich ob es ihm schmeckte oder nicht.

„Tja, dann kannst du ja heute mit der Diät anfangen, die du schon seit Jahren machen willst. Und, Dad?" Megan schnippte die Akte in seiner Hand an. „Heute ist Sonntag. Du weißt schon, einer dieser Tage in der Woche, an dem die meisten Leute nicht arbeiten."

„Sag das meinen Mandanten, die immer auf den letzten Drücker wichtige Dokumente abgeben.", antwortete der stämmige Mitt-Fünfziger. „Und als Chef hat man sowieso nie Feierabend."

„Jetzt essen wir erst einmal, Adam, also leg das Zeug weg.", intervenierte ihre Mutter streng, während sie mit einer dampfenden Schüssel Spagetti in den behandschuhten Händen an ihnen vorbei ins Esszimmer lief. „Hallo, Meggie! Wie läuft es mit deinen Hausarbeiten? Hast du Probleme?"

„Jetzt essen wir erst einmal, Mom, dann stehe ich dir Rede und Antwort.", grinste Megan und folgte ihrer Mutter in die Küche zurück. Nach dem Essen konnte sie ihren Eltern immer noch die frohe Botschaft überbringen. Satt und zufrieden reagierten sie hoffentlich nicht ganz so geschockt wie befürchtet.

Die Spagetti waren wie immer superlecker, aber ihre Mutter hatte darin ja auch Übung. Während ihr Dad von der Firma erzählte und ihre Mom ihn davon abzuhalten versuchte, in einen Monolog über die Arbeit abzutauchen, lehnte Megan sich grinsend zurück und genoss ihren vollen Bauch.

„Jetzt erzähl doch mal, Meggie. Wie läuft es mit den Hausarbeiten?" Der Stein in ihrem Magen wurde augenblicklich wieder tonnenschwer. Ihr Dad würde ganz und gar nicht begeistert sein. So locker er auch eigentlich war, aber er hatte sie bis jetzt so sehr unterstützt und schon davon gesprochen, dass sie in ein paar Jahren Juniorpartner werden könnte, wenn sie sich gut anstellte.

„Okay, ich muss euch was beichten. Und ich sage euch schon von Anfang an, dass es euch nicht gefallen wird." Megan beobachtete, wie ihre Mutter leicht besorgt die Stirn runzelte. Die Stimmung ihres Vaters konnte sie nicht an seinem Gesicht ablesen.

„Sag mir bitte nicht, dass du dich hast schwängern lassen, Megan. Das würde mein Herz nicht vertragen.", sagte ihre Mom schließlich in einem leicht bettelnden Tonfall. Megan rollte unwillkürlich mit den Augen.

„Nein, Mom. Ich habe auch keinen neuen Stalker und ich werde auch nicht nen Psychologie–Studenten heiraten." Ihr Vater behauptete steif und fest, dass die alle nicht ganz sauber im Kopf waren. Was Megan natürlich trotzdem nicht daran gehindert hatte, im zarten Alter von 17 Jahren mit einem anzubandeln, der dann leider tatsächlich nicht alle Tassen im Schrank gehabt hatte.

„Komm zum Punkt, Megan.", warnte ihr Dad, der auf dieses Thema immer noch nicht gut zu sprechen war.

„Okay.", sie holte tief Luft, „Ich möchte mein Studium vorerst auf Eis legen. Ich habe nämlich ein anderes Angebot bekommen, das ich unbedingt wahrnehmen möchte."

„Das ist doch ein Scherz, oder?", sagte ihr Dad langsam, während ihre Mutter nur fragte: „Aber warum denn das, Schatz?"

„Doch, ich meine das ziemlich ernst. Ich hab euch ja gesagt, dass es euch nicht gefallen wird."

„Und das fällt dir ein, nachdem du sechs Semester erfolgreich studiert hast?", setze ihr Dad nach, offensichtlich mit der Absicht, ihr die Idee sofort wieder auszureden. Ihre Mutter war einfach nur furchtbar verwirrt. „Willst du denn keine Anwältin werden? Du hast dich doch immer so bemüht."

„Weißt du, wie ein abgebrochenes Studium in deinem Lebenslauf aussehen wird?" Zum Glück kannte sie ihren Dad und hatte sich ein paar gute Ausreden ausgedacht, die nicht einmal gelogen waren.

„Ich breche mein Studium ja nicht ganz ab, ich mache nur eine längere Pause. Dieses Angebot kriege ich aber so schnell nicht noch einmal. Ihr braucht mir ja noch nicht einmal eine Wohnung bezahlen – das ist da alles schon inklusive."

„Das hört sich ganz danach an, als ob dich da jemand ziemlich verarschen würde. Und wenn du ein Jahr Pause machst, kannst du direkt von Neuem anfangen.", machte ihr Dad unbeirrt weiter. Er sah mittlerweile so wütend aus wie schon lange nicht, seine Stimme hatte einen harten Unterton angenommen und seine Augen starrten sie ohne zu blinzeln an. Megan versuchte nicht nervös im Stuhl herumzurutschen und scheiterte.

„Sei doch nicht so gutgläubig, Megan!", rief ihre Mutter unvermittelt dazwischen. „Was, wenn das irgendwelche Verbrecher sind, die dich ins Ausland verschleppen und zur Prostitution zwingen wollen?" Ein herber Stich fuhr in Megans Magen. Für jedes andere Mädchen hätten die Sorgen ihrer Mutter vielleicht überzogen geklungen, aber nach dem Vorfall mit dem Stalker hatte ihre Mom vor dieser Vorstellung einfach nur furchtbare Angst. Leider zog Megan diese Art Personen an wie das Licht die Motten.

„Nein, Mom, mich wird keiner vergewaltigen oder zur Prostitution zwingen. Und wenn sie es doch versuchen, kann ich mich sehr gut wehren."

Im Grunde genommen konnte sie es ihren Eltern ja gar nicht verübeln, dass sie so reagierten. Es war unvernünftig und es war naiv, aber mein Gott, dieser Mann hatte vor ihren Augen ihr Geschirr dazu gebracht sich selbst zu waschen! Wer würde nicht seine Anwaltskarriere für solche Fähigkeiten sausen lassen?

„Megan…"

„Wisst ihr was? Ich geh jetzt. Lass uns nächstes Wochenende darüber reden; ich habe sowieso noch einiges zu erledigen." Sie stand auf und versuchte dem durchdringenden Blick ihres Vaters zu entgehen, der sich mit ihr erhoben hatte. Sie fühlte sich wie eine kleine verzogene Rotzgöre, als er sie so ansah. Ein Umstand, der sich seit ihrer Kindheit nicht geändert hatte – auch wenn sie ihn mittlerweile um mindestens einen Kopf überragte.

„Irgendetwas ist doch an der Sache faul oder warum weichst du der Diskussion aus, Megan Brooks?", hakte er misstrauisch nach und runzelte die Stirn dabei.

„Überleg es dir wenigstens nochmal, bevor du überstürzt dein Studium abbrichst, Meg.", warf ihre Mutter ein, während sie Megan zur Haustür folgte.

„Ja, Mom. Tschüss und bis nächste Woche!", rief sie ihnen noch zu, bevor sie das Haus verließ und eilig zur nächsten Haltestelle lief. Dort angekommen ließ sie sich auf einen der Plastiksitze fallen und atmete tief durch.

Ihre Hände zitterten, wie sie erst jetzt bemerkte, und ihr Puls dröhnte überlaut in ihren Ohren. Sie könnte die schlimme Vorahnung nicht abschütteln, dass sie im Streit mit ihren Eltern auseinander gehen würde. Wie sollte sie ihnen auch erklären, dass sie auf eine Zauberschule gehen wollte? Die würden sie einliefern – und das völlig zu Recht.

Sie brauchte dringend ein Bier. Oder einen Cocktail? Nein, warte … Kaffee! Sie hatte schon lange nicht mehr mit Anna gequatscht.

Megan sah Anna schon an ihrem Stammplatz sitzen, als sie das Starbucks ihres Vertrauens betrat. Sie saß mit einer riesigen Tasse Latte Macchiato und einem Stück Schokokuchen an einem kleinen Zweiertisch und schaute gedankenverloren aus dem Schaufenster auf die belebte Einkaufstraße. Sie schien Megan nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Nachdem sie ihren Latte Macchiato mit einer dicken Portion Karamell bekommen hatte, setzte sie sich wortlos ihrer Freundin gegenüber auf die Sessel, in deren weichgesessenen Polster man versinken konnte. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis diese realisierte, dass da jemand mit an ihrem Tisch saß, der vorher noch nicht dagewesen war.

„Guten Morgen!", grüßte sie ihre Freundin. Anna lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mensch, ich muss echt durch den Wind sein, dass ich dich bis jetzt nicht gesehen hab. Hast du dich reingebeamt?"

„Ne, ich bin aus derselben Richtung gekommen wie immer, direkt an deinem Fensterplatz vorbei. Wovon hast du denn so schön geträumt?"

„Ach…" Anna lächelte geheimnisvoll.

„Jaaa?" Megan zog ihre Augenbraue hoch und schaute ihre Freundin erwartungsvoll an.

„Tja… ich bin schwanger."

Megans Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck starrte sie in Annas rehbraune Augen, die vollkommen unbeeindruckt zurückblinzelten. Sie klammerte sich an ihre riesige Starbucks-Kaffeetasse, als wäre sie ihre einzige Verbindung zur Realität. Zwischen ihnen herrschte diese peinliche Stille, die das letzte Mal Annas Verlobung vor drei Jahren hervorgerufen hatte. Das war kurz nach ihrem Schulabschluss gewesen.

„Schwanger.", gab sie schließlich dumpf von sich. „Wow … ähm, herzlichen Glückwunsch." Anna lachte leise und grinste sie schließlich neckisch an.

„Ach Meggie, jetzt guck doch nicht so! Kinder sind nicht mal halb so schlimm wie du immer behauptest. Du wirst dich schon dran gewöhnen, dass du bald Patentante bist."

„Kinder sind eine Plage. Ich schwöre dir, diese Biester werden immer frecher und unerzogener.", gab sie schließlich dunkel von sich. „Und wenn du eine dieser Klischee-Hausfrauen wirst, die nichts anderes als Putzen im Kopf haben, kennen wir uns nicht mehr, damit das klar ist. Willst du wirklich ganz aufhören zu arbeiten?"

„Ich habe noch nicht mit Ben darüber gesprochen, aber ich denke schon. Immerhin will ich nicht, dass mein Kind zu einer unerzogenen Plage wird, die seine Patentante um den Verstand bringt." Megan seufzte und nahm einen tiefen Schluck von ihrem Karamell-Macchiato. Sie wusste, wie sehr Anna ihren Job als Floristin liebte und konnte absolut nicht verstehen, warum sie das alles für einen kleinen Hosenscheißer aufgeben wollte.

„Das heißt, wir können meinen Geburtstag nicht mit einem Glas Wein zelebrieren?", fragte sie leicht hoffnungsvoll.

„Mit einem Glas schon, aber ganz sicher nicht mit einer Flasche, du kleine Säuferin." Megan schnalzte gespielt beleidigt.

„Darf ich daran erinnern, dass du es warst, die nach einer durchzechten Nacht ihren eigenen Freund nicht mehr erkannt hat und dachte, sie wäre mit K.O.-Tropfen abgeschleppt worden?" Anna rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Oh, jetzt komm mir nicht mit der alten Geschichte! Das ist jetzt schon mindestens fünf Jahre her…"

„Zwei.", berichtigte Megan trocken. „Und ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass du es die nächsten 15 nicht vergisst."

„Vielen Dank, Meggie. Was würde ich bloß ohne dich tun?", antwortete Anna und so folgte ein Wort auf das andere, während die Zeit wie im Flug verging.

Auf dem Nachhauseweg fiel Megan dann ein, dass eigentlich sie etwas hatte beichten wollen. Aber wie sollte sie sich auch auf ihre zurechtgelegte Ausrede konzentrieren, wenn Anna einfach so eine Bombe platzen ließ? Schwanger! Und dann sollte Megan auch noch die Patentante werden, obwohl sie mit Kindern überhaupt nicht umgehen konnte. Kinder machten sie nervöser als jeder reiche Klient ihres Vaters.

Aber es war ja zum Glück noch massig Zeit bis zur Geburt von dem kleinen Scheißer. Und sie hatte auch noch über einen Monat Zeit, um Anna von Hogwarts zu erzählen – oder aber ihr eine passende Ausrede aufzutischen. Ein Monat war schließlich eine lange Zeit.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

Danke fürs Lesen! Kritik und sonstige Anmerkungen dürft ihr gerne als Review hinterlassen.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel!**  
><strong>


	4. Von Quidditch und anderem Sport

**Kapitel 3 – Von Quidditch und anderem Sport**

Die Geburtstagsüberraschung ihrer Kommilitonen hatte sie eigentlich vorhersehen müssen. Genauso wie das Jahr zuvor waren Daniel, Chris und die anderen Verrückten einfach vor ihrer Haustür aufgetaucht und hatten sie zu einer feuchtfröhlichen Sauftour „eingeladen". Megan hatte gar nicht Nein sagen können. Zum einen, weil sie es wirklich nötig gehabt hatte und zum anderen, weil sie ihnen dann den Grund für ihren Umzug hätte schildern müssen. Und wie das nun mal so war, wurden aus den „ein, zwei Bierchen" dann 2 Bier, drei Cocktails, eine ihr unbekannte Menge Schnaps und ein Filmriss vom Rest der Nacht.

Megan erwachte schließlich am 1ten September mit Kopfschmerzen, Durst und einem Pelz auf der Zunge auf einer alten Matratze in ihrer fast leergeräumten Wohnung. Mehrere Minuten lang lag sie einfach nur da und fühlte sich schlecht, während sie langsam richtig aufwachte. Nur die Aussicht auf einen großen Schluck Wasser brachte sie dazu, ihren schweren Körper schließlich in Zeitlupe zu erheben und in die Küche zu schleichen.

Dort stand eine einsame Flasche Wasser, an der Megan ihren Durst stillte. Die Uhr, die schon seit ihrem Einzug an der Wand hing zeigte halb 10Uhr an. Höchste Zeit sich fertig zu machen. Sie hatte weder Essen noch Hunger, also stellte sich Megan direkt unter die Dusche. Das heiße Wasser weckte ihre Lebensgeister zumindest ein bisschen und so war Megan um 10Uhr angezogen, geföhnt und gewaschen. Die Augenringe waren leider geblieben, weswegen sie mit Sonnenbrille ihre Wohnung verließ.

Schnell noch den Schlüssel in den Briefkasten der Vermieterin gepackt, dann verließ Megan ihre Wohnung und machte sich auf in einen neuen Lebensabschnitt. Wohl war ihr dabei ganz und gar nicht, aber sie tröstete sich über die Zweifel hinweg, indem sie sich vorstellte, was sie bald alles lernen würde. Bestimmt mehr als Geschirrspülen. Fliegen vielleicht oder Dinge verwandeln!

Schon bald stand sie mitten in der Eingangshalle des Kings Cross Bahnhofs und schaute perplex ihr Ticket an. Sie hatte es doch gewusst: Zauberer hatten einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor. Wo sollte denn bitteschön Gleis 9¾ sein? Und wie sollte sie da denn ihren Zug pünktlich finden? Sie mochte sowieso keine Menschenmengen, aber mit einem Kater machte der Lärm am Bahnhof noch viel weniger Spaß und so pochte es schon bald schmerzhaft hinter ihren Schläfen. Zu allem Übel hatte es während der Fahrt mit der U-Bahn angefangen zu regnen und sie fühlte sich absolut lächerlich mit ihrer Sonnenbrille – was ihr die Blicke der Passanten bestätigten. Aber Abnehmen? Nein danke, sie sah wie Tod höchstpersönlich aus.

Es war inzwischen viertel vor Elf und Megan wusste jetzt schon, dass dieser Tag grauenhaft werden würde. Ausschließlich der Fakt, dass sie ihren Wohnungsschlüssel eben abgegeben hatte und ihre Eltern immer noch stinksauer auf sie waren, hielten sie davon ab einfach umzudrehen. Schicksalsergeben begab sie sich zu den Gleisen 9 und 10. Vielleicht fuhr der Zug ja abwechselnd an einem von beiden und der Name war ein – wenn auch sehr schlechter – Scherz der Bahngesellschaft?

Aber am Gleis wies nichts auf Zauberer hin und die Anzeigetafeln zeigten ihren Zug nicht an. Megan wurde nervös, während sie fieberhaft nach irgendeinem Schild suchte, das ihr den Weg wies. Im Hintergrund kreischte ein Vogel aufgeregt vor sich hin und sie drehte sich genervt nach dem schrecklichen Geräusch um. Dort ging eine Gruppe tratschender Jugendlicher mit zwei Eulenkäfigen im Gepäck den Steg entlang. Sie lehnten sich entspannt an eine der Säulen zwischen den Gleisen und verschmolzen dann direkt vor Megans Augen mit der Mauer. Augenblicklich verstumme das Geschnatter der Eule.

Ungläubig sah sich Megan am Gleis um – keiner schien bemerkt zu haben, dass sich gerade drei Teenager förmlich in Luft aufgelöst hatten. Und auch die Gruppen nach ihnen sah anscheinend niemand zwischen den Gleisen verschwinden – auch wenn eine Menge rothaariger Leute darunter waren. Aber das erklärte natürlich, wie sie zum Gleis 9¾ kam. Megan wartete, bis alle Gruppen durch die Wand gelaufen waren und näherte sich dann unsicher der Säule. Sie erwartete kalten Stein zu spüren, als sie diese vorsichtig berührte, aber stattdessen glitten ihre Finger durch sie hindurch als wäre sie aus Luft. Erschrocken zog sie ihre Finger wieder zurück.

Nachdem sie sich mindestens fünf Mal in der Menschenmenge umgesehen hatte, um sicherzustellen, dass auch ja niemand ihr zusah, traute sich Megan durch die Mauer, die keine war. Und dann stand sie auch schon in einer anderen Welt. Nun ja, so anders war sie nicht, außer dass die Leute auf diesem Bahnsteig seltsame Dinge trugen und im Gepäck hatten. Eine Menge Eulen zum Beispiel, die schrecklichen Lärm verursachten.

Im strömenden Regen stand Megan mit Sonnenbrille vor einer roten Dampflokomotive und fühlte sich schlecht. Ihr Kopf dröhnte, der Restalkohol in ihrem Blut verdunstete ihr aus allen Poren und mal wieder fragte sie sich, welcher Wahnsinn sie geritten hatte, ihr Jura-Studium und den sicheren Job als Anwältin für das hier aufzugeben. Aber es gab kein Zurück mehr. Statt sich umzudrehen und einfach wegzulaufen atmete Megan einmal tief durch und hievte ihren Koffer in den Zug.

Da sie keinen Nerv hatte, sich an den vielen kreischenden und kichernden Gören vorbei durch den Zug zu quetschen, setzte sie sich in das erste Abteil, in dem Platz war. Ein Mädchen mit zerzausten aschblonden Locken saß allein darin und las ein Magazin – umgekehrt. Sie nahm keine Notiz von Megan, während diese ihren Koffer verstaute und sich wie ein nasser Sack in die gepolsterte Sitzbank fallen ließ. Müde lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen die Fensterscheibe und schloss hinter der Sonnenbrille die Augen.

Knapp eine Minute später öffnete sich die Abteiltür erneut. Megan öffnete unwillig die Augen und sah einen gestresst aussehenden, pummeligen Jungen ins Abteil lugen. Er hatte eine Kröte auf dem Arm und zog einen Koffer hinter sich her.

„Ähm…ich… kann ich mich reinsetzen? In den anderen Abteilen ist schon alles voll."

Das Mädchen vor ihr lächelte ihn leicht entrückt an. „Natürlich, Neville, komm doch rein." Ihre Stimme passte zu ihrem seltsamen Auftreten. Träumerisch, als ob sie sich in einer ganz anderen Welt befand als Neville und Megan. Erst jetzt fiel ihr die Kette aus Kronkorken auf, die das Mädchen trug. Aber an den Universitäten von London liefen noch seltsamere Gestalten als sie herum, also machte sich Megan nichts daraus. „Du hast doch nichts dagegen, oder?", wandte das seltsame Mädchen sich jetzt direkt an sie.

„Nein, nein.", krächzte Megan und räusperte sich dann den Frosch aus dem Hals. Scheiß Alkohol, machte ihr den Hals ganz kratzig. Die Dampflok ruckelte in diesem Moment und verließ, immer schneller werdend, den Bahnhof. Während Neville sich neben das Mädchen setzte, schloss Megan die Augen erneut.

Der unangenehme Druck auf ihrem Magen ließ sie allerdings nicht einschlafen – und war nicht nur durch Alkohol zu begründen. In letzter Zeit hatte sie sich nicht gerade von ihrer Schokoladenseite gezeigt. Eher hatte sie sich in einer Art und Weise benommen, von der sie dachte, sie zusammen mit ihrer Pubertät längst hinter sich gelassen zu haben. Anna wusste immer noch von nichts und ihre Eltern gerade mal, dass sie heute wegfuhr. Ganz zu schweigen vom Rest ihrer Freunde, bei denen sie sich teilweise seit Wochen nicht mehr gemeldet hatte.

Sie war ein Idiot. Und ein riesengroßer Feigling. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, einsam und furchtbar deplatziert – selbst neben diesem seltsamen blonden Mädchen, die ein Magazin mit beweglichen Bildern verkehrt herum las. Die Gedanken daran, was geschehen wäre, wenn sie nur so mutig gewesen wäre ehrlich zu sein, quälten sie. Sie freute sich schon darauf, nach ihrer Ankunft ihre Eltern anzurufen und sich zum 1000sten Mal anzuhören, was für eine dumme Idee das hier war.

Megan seufzte schließlich lautstark und nahm die Sonnenbrille endlich ab. Sie kramte aus ihrer Tasche eine Flasche Wasser und – da sie sowieso nicht schlafen konnte – das Buch hervor, das sie auf Bills Empfehlung hin besorgt hatte:

_Geschichte von Hogwarts_

Es würde sicherlich nicht schaden, etwas Hintergrundwissen zu haben, wenn man eine neue Schule besuchte. Der Anfang las sich ein bisschen wie ein Märchen, aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass die Geschichte auf Tatsachen beruhte, war Megan bald völlig in die Gründungsgeschichte von Hogwarts vertieft.

Ein Krachen und das Geräusch von klirrendem Glas erschreckte sie eine Weile später. Sie schaute die beiden Jugendlichen ihr gegenüber stirnrunzelnd an. Das blonde Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Die Scheiben von den Abteiltüren sind nicht gerade stabil. Es ist schon die ein oder andere zerbrochen, weil jemand sie fest zugemacht hat. Aber das ist ja nichts, was ein _Reparo_ nicht wieder hinkriegen würde."

Megan zuckte mit den Schultern. ‚Wenn jemand aus dem Fenster gesprungen wäre, hätte das sicher mehr Geschrei gegeben', dachte sie sich und vertiefte sich wieder in ihre Lektüre. Wenige Minuten später wurde sie jedoch erneut unterbrochen, als jemand das Abteil betrat.

Vor ihnen stand ein Junge mit platinblondem Haar und offensichtlich sehr teurer Kleidung. Einzelkind von reichen Eltern, fasste Megan innerlich zusammen. Sein spitzes Kinn hatte er so dermaßen hochgereckt, dass es einfach nur noch bescheuert aussah. Aber das war ja das Tolle an der Pubertät – man merkte immer erst in Nachhinein, wie lächerlich man sich tatsächlich benommen hatte.

„Sieh mal einer an! Das Trio der Versager: Loony Lovegood, Longbottom und … wer bist du eigentlich?"

„Vielleicht bin ich ja deine neue Lehrerin, die direkt einen tollen Eindruck von dir hat, du kleine Rotzgöre?", antwortete Megan leicht gelangweilt. „Aber nein, ich bin nur die Frau, die dir gleich deinen Hintern versohlt, wenn du nicht sofort verschwindest!"

Das Gesicht des Jungen verzog sich zu einer wütenden Fratze, doch anscheinend hatte er nicht den Mut sich mit einer Erwachsenen anzulegen und so verschwand er nach einem weiteren dummen Spruch wieder.

„Was für ein Freak …", murmelte Megan leise in die darauf folgende Stille. „Führt der sich immer so auf?"

„Ja, er macht jedes Jahr seine Runde im Hogwarts-Express. Sonst hatte er auch immer sein Gefolge dabei.", antwortete Neville ihr schüchtern.

„Sein Gefolge? Sind die so eine Art Gang, die andere Schüler mobbt?" War es nicht wunderbar, wieder zur Schule zu gehen? Da wurde sie direkt daran erinnert, warum sie froh gewesen ihren Abschluss hinter sich zu haben.

„Er hält sich für etwas Besseres, weil er reinblütig ist. Außerdem ist er in Slytherin und seine Eltern sind total reich…"

„Reinblütig? Was soll das denn bitteschön heißen?" Nun wurde sie von beiden Jugendlichen seltsam angesehen.

„Sie wissen nicht, was ein Reinblüter ist? Sind Sie … ein Muggel?"

„Muggel können Hogwarts nicht sehen. Und sie kommen auch nicht durch die Absperrung am Gleis 9¾.", wandte Luna ein, die sich bis jetzt nicht geäußert hatte. Sie legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete Megan mit ihren durchdringenden blauen Augen. „Sind Sie eine Squib?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ein Squib ist, aber nein: Ich bin einfach nur … spät-reif. Mr. Dumbledore sagte, ich hätte schon mit Elf hierher kommen sollen.". sagte Megan und fügt dann hinzu: „Und hört auf mich zu Siezen, ich bin nicht eure Lehrerin."

Damit schien das Eis gebrochen und sie unterhielten sich noch lange über die Ticks der reinblütigen Zauberer, die Gründer und Hogwarts. Neville war ziemlich schüchtern, taute aber mit der Zeit auf und Luna war … gewöhnungsbedürftig. Sie erzählte Dinge, die selbst für Neville anscheinend absolut keinen Sinn ergaben. Den Rest der Fahrt verbrachte Megan damit sich auszuschlafen. Luna rüttelte sie schließlich aus dem Schlaf. Es war stockfinster draußen und der Regen klatschte immer noch lautstark gegen die Fenster.

„Wir kommen gleich an, Megan. Und du musst noch deine Schuluniform anziehen." Megan verzog das Gesicht. Diese Kleinigkeit hatte sie ganz vergessen. Es war nicht so, dass ihr die Schuluniform nicht passte, aber es war eben eine Schuluniform für junge Mädchen. Und jeder wusste, in welchen Situationen erwachsene Frauen Schuluniformen trugen.

„Ja, danke", murmelte sie und streckte sich, um dann ihren Koffer hervorzuholen. Sie öffnete ihn und starrte unschlüssig den Faltenrock an, der ganz oben lag. Dann sah sie Luna an, die ihre Uniform schon angezogen hatte. An ihr sah sie auch ganz nett aus, aber Megan… sie war 24 Jahre alt, verdammt!

Neville war nicht da – Luna erzählte etwas von einem Trevor, den er suchte – also zog Megan schnell das Hemd, den Pullover und die Krawatte an – alles in verschiedenen Grautönen. Den Rock packte sie wieder ein. Sie wusste sowieso nicht, warum sie das Teil überhaupt gekauft hatte. Schließlich kam Neville gestresst und mit einer Kröte auf dem Arm wieder ins Abteil und kurze Zeit später fuhr die Dampflok endlich in ihren Zielbahnhof ein.

„Deinen Koffer kannst du hierlassen; die Hauselfen werden ihn später auf dein Zimmer bringen.", erklärte Neville, als Megan ihren Koffer aus der Ablage hieven wollte.

„Oh, okay…" Sie fragte lieber nicht, wer oder was Hauselfen waren oder woher die wussten, wo ihr Zimmer war. Musste sie nicht erst in eines der vier Häuser eingeteilt werden?

Zusammen mit den anderen Schülern strömten sie aus dem Zug. Der Regen durchnässte ihre Umhänge beinahe sofort, aber der Anblick des riesigen, hell erleuchteten Schlosses in der Ferne entschädigte Megan für diese Unannehmlichkeit mehr als nur. Es war gigantisch und besaß mehrere hell erleuchtete Türme. Toll!

„Erstklässler zur mir! Erstklässler bitte zu mir!", rief eine dröhnende Stimme, die über das ganze Gleis und die Stimmen aller versammelten Schüler hinwegschallte. Sie ging von einem riesigen Monster von Mann aus, der eine Lampe mit der linken Hand in die Höhe hielt. Er war ihr extrem unheimlich.

„Das ist Hagrid, der Wildhüter. Er fährt mit den Erstklässlern jedes Jahr über den See zum Schloss. Die anderen Schüler werden mit Kutschen befördert.", erklärte Luna neben ihr unvermittelt.

„Bei dem Wetter über den See? Ganz sicher nicht!", protestierte sie sofort lautstark. Sie mochte diesen Hagrid nicht, sie wurde schnell seekrank und bei dem Wetter würde sie sich eine Erkältung holen. Auf keinen Fall! „Ich geh einfach mit euch mit."

Gemeinsam rannten Luna, Neville und Megan zu den Kutschen. Megan wollte gar nicht erst darüber nachdenken, wovon die gezogen wurden. Pferde sah sie jedenfalls nirgendwo. Aber Kutschen ohne Zugtiere waren auch nicht bizarrer als eine Bank mit integrierter Achterbahn.

In ihrer Kutsche saß schon ein rothaariges Mädchen, das Megan mit einer Mischung aus Neugierde und Misstrauen beobachtete. Luna lächelte sie allerdings in ihrer typischen Art an.

„Hallo Ginny."

„Hey Luna. Wie waren deine Ferien?"

„Super! Ich und Dad waren in Schweden und haben nach Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkacklern gesucht. Ich glaube, wir sind auf eine heiße Spur gestoßen."

„Okay…schön." Ginny schaute Luna an wie eine Verrückte, kommentierte aber nicht weiter. „Schade, dass du nicht bei der Quidditch-WM warst. Das Spiel war toll! Na ja… bis auf den Todesser-Angriff nachher."

Danach senkte sich eine unangenehme Stille über die Kutsche. Ginny machte ein bekümmertes Gesicht und Neville sah so aus, als ob ihm schlecht wäre, deswegen beschloss Megan lieber nicht nachzufragen. Wenn diese Todesser so ein sensibles Thema waren, würde sie sowieso früher oder später davon erfahren. Sie schwiegen den Rest der Fahrt über und Megan war froh, als sie am Schloss ankamen und aussteigen konnten. Neville und Ginny gingen mit den anderen Schülern voran, während sie und Luna zurückblieben

„Die Erstklässler werden von Professor McGonagall immer an einem der Seiteneingänge abgeholt. Komm, ich zeig dir wo." Luna erwies sich erneut als sehr hilfreiche Bekanntschaft, wenn sie auch etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig war. Sie führte Megan in einen Seitengang, wo schon eine ältere Dame stand und wartete. Dann verschwand sie, wohin auch immer. „Wir sehen uns dann in der Großen Halle, Megan!"

„Mrs. Brooks.", ertönte die Stimme von Professor McGonagall schließlich, welche Megan durchdringend und leicht missbilligend musterte. Sie schien von der strengen Sorte Lehrer zu sein, wenn man ihren Kleidungsstil und den ordentlichen Dutt auf ihrem Kopf so sah. „Warum sind Sie nicht bei den anderen Erstklässlern?"

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich werde ziemlich schnell seekrank und das Wetter… da hab ich mich mit den anderen Schülern in die Kutschen gesetzt." Erneut sah die Lehrerin sie kritisch an, dann seufzte sie.

„In Ordnung. Aber denken Sie bloß nicht, dass hier für Sie Sonderregeln gelten!"

„Natürlich nicht. Ich werde mich benehmen." In diesem Moment kam auch schon der Wildhüter auf sie zu. Die Schar Kinder hinter ihm sah im Vergleich zu seiner riesenhaften Statur aus wie eine Gruppe Zwerge. Sie alle waren so durchnässt, dass man meinen könnte, sie wären nach Hogwarts geschwommen.

„Entschuldig'n Sie , Minerva. Einer von den Knirpsen is in den See gefall'n und ich musst ihn rausfisch'n.", sprach Hagrid mit seiner dröhnenden Stimme und schob einen kleinen blonden Jungen vor sich, der in einem zeltartigen Pelzmantel gehüllt war.

Die Lehrerin sah diesen einen Moment so durchdringend an, dass er sich ängstlich duckte. Dann wandte sie sich wieder der ganzen Gruppe zu. „Nun gut. Wenn Sie mir dann bitte folgen würden."

Von McGonagall angeführt gingen sie durch das Schloss, bis sie vor einer riesigen Tür ankamen, die nicht einmal dieser Hagrid aus eigener Kraft hätte öffnen können. Was auch gar nicht notwendig war, denn sie öffnete sich ganz von alleine und gab den Blick auf einen gigantischen Speisesaal frei. Die älteren Schüler saßen schon an den vier längs stehenden Tischen und ihre Unterhaltungen schwollen zu einem beinahe ohrenbetäubenden Lärm an. Der Saal wurde von überall in der Luft schwebenden Kerzen beleuchtet, welche das goldene Geschirr zum Schimmern bracht und die Decke … die Decke sah so aus, als ob sie einem direkten Blick in den stürmischen Himmel draußen gewährte. Als ob es direkt hineinregnen würde, ohne dass auch nur ein Regentropfen am Boden traf. Durchsichtige Gestalten schwebten zwischen den Tischen hin und her, was Megan in diesem Zusammenhang eher faszinierte als ängstigte. Es war wie in einem Märchen.

Am Ende des Saales stand quer zu den vier Schülertischen ein weiterer. Dort saßen die Lehrer, unter anderem Mr. Dumboledore in einer Robe, die nicht weniger auffällig war wie die letzte, die Megan an ihm gesehen hatte. McGonagall führte sie direkt darauf zu, sodass sie mitten durch die Schülermenge laufen mussten. Kaum hatte sie als Letzte den Saal betreten, merkte Megan wie sich die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sie richtete. Aber als knapp 1,80m große Frau fiel man unter einer Gruppe 11-Jähriger Knirpse eben auf.

Sie tat so, als würde sie die Blicke nicht merken und schritt weiter, die Augen nach vorne gerichtet. Dort stand ein kleiner, dreibeiniger Hocker, auf dem ein Hut lag. Das musste der Sprechende Hut sein, von dem Neville und Luna ihr erzählt hatten. Dieser würde sie in eines der Häuser einteilen, nachdem er ihre Gedanken gelesen hatte oder so ähnlich. Es war zumindest hilfreich, das zu wissen. Sie hätte wohl sonst beim ersten Anzeichen einer fremden Präsenz in ihrem Kopf einen Schreikrampf vor der gesamten Schule gehabt und die Blöße wollte sie sich nun wirklich nicht geben.

Der Hut auf dem Hocker begann auf einmal ein Lied zu singen, was so absurd war, dass Megan sich gar nicht erst die Mühe machte sich darüber zu wundern. Nach dem Lied trat wieder McGonagall hervor, eine Liste in ihren Händen. Während Megan immer noch die Blicke in ihrem Rücken spürte, wurde die nervösen Kinder einer nach dem anderen aufgerufen – in alphabetischer Reihenfolge, bei der Megan völlig außer Acht gelassen wurde. Als ob diese Show hier nicht schon unangenehm genug war, musste sie auch noch bis zum Schluss warten! Aber der Schulleiter zwinkerte nur, als sie ihn mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue anstarrte.

Als schließlich alle außer Megan an ihren jeweiligen Haustischen saßen, erhob Dumbledore sich und klopfte mit einer Gabel gegen sein Weinglas. Augenblicklich verstummten alle Gespräche der gelangweilten Schüler, die diese Zeremonie nicht das erste Mal miterlebten.

„Meine lieben Schüler, wie Sie sicherlich schon erkannt haben, steht vor mir hier ein etwas ungewöhnlicher Neuzugang. Miss Brooks wird dieses Jahr hier ihre Ausbildung zur Hexe beginnen, da sie ihren Brief durch einen Fehler meinerseits leider nicht an ihrem elften Geburtstag bekommen hat." Kaum hatte er das gesagt, begannen die Schüler unter sich zu murmeln. Megan weigerte sich, sich nach ihnen umzudrehen.

„Bitte heißt sie in Hogwarts willkommen." Er setzte sich wieder und nickte McGonagall zu.

„Setzen Sie jetzt den Hut auf, Mrs. Brooks.", befahl diese kühl.

Den Sprechenden Hut hatte sich Megan eigentlich etwas … weniger schäbig vorgestellt. Wenn er nicht Falten in der Form eines grimmigen Gesichts gehabt hätte, wäre wohl nicht Auffälliges an ihm gewesen. Mit spitzen Fingern nahm sie ihn auf und setzte ihn auf den Kopf. Obwohl sie schon gewusst hatte, was passieren würde, zuckte sie zusammen, als seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf ertönte.

‚Na, wen haben wir denn da? Auf einem so alten Kopf habe ich schon lange nicht mehr gesessen!'

„Na danke!", schnaubte Megan leise als Antwort. „Streu noch ein bisschen mehr Salz in meine offenen Wunden." Der Hut ignorierte das gekonnt.

‚Hmm…wo pack ich dich nur hin? Ehrgeiz ist eine gute Eigenschaft eines Slytherins, aber… ja, so passt es! RAVENCLAW!'

Megan erschreckte sich fast zu Tode, als der Hut auf einmal losschrie. Während der Tisch ihres neuen Hauses anfing verhalten zu klatschen, nahm sie schnell den Hut ab. Sie legte ihn vorsichtig auf den Hocker, obwohl sie ihn am liebsten weggeworfen hätte, weil sie wegen seinem Geschrei gerade bestimmt mehrere Jahre ihres Lebens verloren hatte.

Schicksalsergeben wandte sie sich endlich der Schülermenge zu, die sie wie ein Augenpaar neugierig beobachtete. Sie schaute sich am Tisch der Ravenclaws um und sah Luna am hinteren Ende ganz allein sitzen. Ihre Mitschüler schienen sie zu meiden, aber das störte das blonde Mädchen offensichtlich wenig. Sie war wieder in ihre Zeitung vertieft – natürlich las sie es verkehrt herum. Megan zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich zu ihr. Ein Sonderling war sie sowieso, ganz gleich mit wem sie sich hier befreundete.

Es war eine Erleichterung für sie, als Dumbledore endlich das Essen freigab und daraufhin köstliche Speisen an den Tischen erschienen. Erstens hatten die anderen Schüler nun etwas Besseres zu tun als sie anzustarren und zweitens meldete sich auch bei ihr langsam der Hunger. Wegen Kater und Aufregung hatte sie heute außer Wasser noch nichts zu sich genommen. Zusammen mit der Sättigung stellte sich aber auch die Müdigkeit wieder ein und Megan sich nach einem weichen Bett zu sehnen, in das sie fallen konnte.

„Wann ist die Veranstaltung hier zu Ende, Luna?", fragte sie, nachdem die Essensreste verschwunden und die Teller wieder blitzblank waren.

„Wenn Professor Dumbledore das sagt.", antwortete diese schlicht und wandte sich dem Schulleiter zu, der gerade eben aufgestanden war. Megan seufzte und stütze den Kopf auf ihre Hand. Mit halbem Ohr lauschte sie Dumbledores Ausführung über verbotene Gegenstände, das ausfallende Quidditch-Turnier und den Verbotenen Wald, den man – Überraschung! - nicht betreten durfte. Ihr Umhang war mittlerweile schon fast wieder getrocknet, es war warm in der Halle und das machte sie furchtbar schläfrig.

Darum erschreckte sie sich auch umso mehr, als die Flügeltüren der Großen Halle krachend aufschlugen und eine kuriose Gestalt eintrat. Durch ihre Sitzposition konnte Megan deutlich das von Narben zerfurchte Gesicht des Mannes betrachten, der auf einen Stock gestützt zügig zum Lehrertisch voranschritt. Eines seiner Augen war von einer unnatürlichen blauen Farbe und zuckte in seiner Augenhöhle hin und her, vollkommen unabhängig von der Position des anderen Auges. Mehrere Sekunden lang schaute es Megan direkt an, nur um das weiter zu huschen. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Der unheimliche Hagrid sah im Gegensatz zu diesem Typen wie ein liebenswürdiger Hundewelpe aus.

„Ich möchte euch euren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen", sprach Dumbledore mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. „Professor Moody."(1)

Niemand bis auf der Schulleiter und der Wildhüter klatschte. Die Schüler waren ohne Ausnahme damit beschäftigt den neuen Lehrer anzustarren wie einen Hund mit drei Köpfen. Und was für ein toller neuer Lehrer das war. Megan hatte noch nie jemanden seine Alkoholsucht so offen vor Kindern ausleben sehen. Nahm der doch glatt vor der ganzen Halle einen kräftigen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann! Da war bestimmt nur Milch drin.

„Wie ich eben erwähnte", fuhr Dumbledore fort, dessen Lächeln ihm immer noch nicht vergangen war. „werden wir in den kommenden Monaten die Ehre haben, Gastgeber einer sehr spannenden Veranstaltung zu sein, eines Ereignisses, das seit über einem Jahrhundert nicht mehr stattgefunden hat. Mit allergrößtem Vergnügen teile ich euch mit, dass dieses Jahr in Hogwarts das Trimagische Turnier stattfinden wird."(1)

Die Schüler um sie herum lachten und klatschten, aber Megan wollte einfach nur noch ins Bett. Das war bestimmt so eine Sport-Veranstaltung wie die Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft. Megan hatte aber kein Interesse an Sport und wusste auch gar nicht, was Quidditch war. Sie ließ ihre Gedanken abschweifen und plante schon den nächsten Tag durch, während Dumbledore alles Weitere zum Turnier erklärte.

„… bis die Todesrate so stark zunahm, dass das Turnier eingestellt wurde."(1), hörte sie ihn auf einmal sage und schaute irritiert auf. Wieder einmal wurde ihr bewusst, wie seltsam diese Welt doch war – und wie lebensmüde ihre Bewohner. Wie viele Menschen mussten bei diesem grausamen Sport gestorben sein, dass man schon eine Todesrate ausrechnete? Und warum zur Hölle schien das hier niemanden zu stören? Die dummen Gören waren alle ganz begierig darauf, sich in den Tod zu stürzen.

Nachdem der Direktor noch eine gefühlte Ewigkeit quatschte, löste er die Versammlung endlich auf. Die Schüler verließen schnatternd die und lachend die Große Halle.

„Erstklässler zu mir! Erstklässler zu mir!", rief einer der Ravenclaws, ein älterer Schüler mit einem Abzeichen an seiner Uniform. Die kleinen Erstklässler folgten ihm wie Entenkinder. Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws befand sich in einem der Türme, die Megan schon von weitem hatte bestaunen dürfen. Dafür mussten sie so einige Treppen hochsteigen, die schon eine Attraktion an sich waren. Dass sie sich in einem nicht zu erkennenden Rhythmus hin- und her bewegten, war ihr allerdings nicht geheuer. Der Alptraum eines jeden Sicherheitsbeauftragten, da war sie sich sicher.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws war ihr allerdings auf Anhieb sympathisch. Er war richtig gemütlich mit Tischen, Sofas und mehreren gemütlichen Ohrensesseln eingerichtet, in denen schon die ersten Schüler saßen und sich über das Trimagische Turnier unterhielten. Ein Glück, denn das neue große Thema hielt sie davon ab, sich über ‚Die Neue' zu wundern.

„Die Mädchen-Schlafräume sind rechts herum, die Jungen-Schlafräume rechts. Eure Namen stehen an den Türen.", erklärte der Schüler, der sie geführt hatte. Er warf Megan einen kühlen Blick zu. „Brooks, für dich wurde ein Einzelzimmer im Mädchentrakt eingerichtet."

„Alles klar, danke.", sie nickte ihm zu und damit verschwand der Junge auch schon. Gemeinsam mit Luna, die auf sie gewartet hatte, lief sie den kleinen Mädchen hinterher und die rechte Wendeltreppe hoch. Dort erwartete sie ein langer Gang mit beschrifteten Türen, der rein architektonisch in keinen der Türme passte, den sie vom Gleis aus gesehen hatte. Am Ende des Ganges war eine Tür, auf der „Brooks" in goldenen Lettern stand.

„Okay, ich werde mich dann auch hinlegen, Luna." Sie lächelte die blonde Hexe an. „Schlaf gut."

„Gute Nacht, Megan!", rief diese und verschwand in ihrem eigenen Schlafraum.

Endlich, endlich war Megan allein und abseits der lauten Kinder. Die Stille war herrlich und ihr Zimmer ein einziger Mädchentraum. Neben ihrem Koffer und einem Schreibtisch nahm ein großes Himmelbett in den Farben Blau und Kupfer den meisten Platz ein, das ihrem alten Bett locker Konkurrenz machte. Kaum hatte sie sich umgezogen und ihren Wecker auf sechs Uhr gestellt, fiel Megan seufzend in die weiche Matratze und kuschelte sich in ihre Decke. Sie schlief beinahe sofort ein.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

(1) Zitat aus „Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch"

Wieder herzlichen Dank fürs Lesen. Morgen kommt wahrscheinlich schon das nächste Kapitel und dann habe ich noch eines auf Reserve.


	5. Von Eulen und anderen Gemeingefährlichen

**Kapitel 4 – Von Eulen und anderen Gemeingefährlichen**

Normalerweise wurde Megan von den Nachrichten im Radio geweckt, die von einer neutralen Frauenstimme verlesen wurden. Sie würde dann noch eine Weile liegen bleiben und im Halbschlaf der Moderatorin lauschen, bis wieder Musik gespielt wurde.

An diesem Morgen hatte sich ihr Wecker anscheinend gegen sie verschworen. Statt der halbwegs angenehmen Stimme einer Frau sendete dieser ein Störgeräusch, das ohne jeglichen Rhythmus Lautstärke und Ton wechselte. Es war unmöglich zu ertragen geschweige denn zu ignorieren.

Ohne sich zu bewegen, versuchte sie ächzend das nervige Stück Plastik zu ergreifen, aber der Wecker stand günstigerweise genau außerhalb ihrer Reichweite. So musste sie unter der himmlisch weichen Decke hervorkriechen, um dem nervenaufreibenden Geräusch ein Ende zu setzen.

Sie seufzte leise, als der Wecker endlich schwieg und blickte mit kleinen Augen in das Halbdunkel ihres neuen Domizils. Auf ihrem Nachttisch stand eine Lampe, die sie mit einigem Fummeln sogar zum Leuchten brachte. Ein Blick aus ihrem Turmfenster bestätigte ihr, dass ihr Wecker kaputt sein musste. Es würde noch eine Weile dauern, bis die Sonne tatsächlich aufging. Vor ihr erstreckte sich der See wie eine undurchdringliche, schwarze Spiegelfläche. Der Wald in der Nähe sah im Dunklen nicht minder düster und gefährlich aus. Wäre jetzt ein Werwolf zwischen den dicken Stämmen hervorgesprungen, hätte es Megan nur wenig gewundert. Zauberer schienen sowieso lebensmüde zu sein; warum sollten sie sich dann nicht ein Rudel Werwölfe neben einer Schule halten?

Megan schaute sich weiter im schwach beleuchteten Zimmer um. Als sie bemerkte, dass ihre Kleidung von gestern gebügelt auf der Truhe vor ihrem Bett lag, wurde ihr leicht unwohl. Welche Putzfrau kam denn mitten in der Nacht ins Zimmer, um Wäsche abzugeben? Sie schüttelte sich und ging ins Bad.

Meine Fresse, was ist das denn hier für ein Luxushotel?, schoss er ihr unvermittelt durch den Kopf, als sie die edlen Armaturen und die strahlend weißen Fliesen zu Gesicht bekam. So langsam begann Megan sich zu fragen, wie diese Schule sich finanzierte. Man musste ja schließlich nicht einmal Schulgebühren zahlen.

Schulterzuckend schob die das Thema bei Seite und stieg in die Dusche. Das Wasser weckte ihre Lebensgeister halbwegs und sie fühlte sich schon fast wieder wie eine ganzer Mensch, als sie in ein Handtuch gehüllt vor dem Spiegel stand und sich die langen, schwarzen Haare trocken rubbelte. Sie schaute sich selbst in die grauen Augen und war froh, dass sie heute nicht wie eine lebende Leiche aussah. Ihre Haut hatte auch im Gesicht wieder ihren natürlichen Bronzeton zurück, was deutlich gesünder aussah als der leicht käsige Farbton von gestern. Die Narbe an ihrer Hüfte war allerdings ein wenig gerötet, was aber bestimmt an der Hitze ihres Duschwassers lag. Komisch, normalerweise fiel ihr die gar nicht mehr auf. Sie hatte sie ja schließlich schon, seit sie denken konnte.

Nachdem sie der Hygiene genüge getan hatte, räumte sie den Inhalt ihres Koffers in die Truhe und schob ihn dann unter das Himmelbett. Mittlerweile war die Sonne aufgegangen und tatsächlich: Der Ausblick vom Turm aus war fantastisch. Nach dem Regen gestern Nacht war der Himmel kristallklar und sie konnte bis weit in den Horizont sehen. Der Verbotene Wald erstreckte sich wirklich kilometerweit, weswegen es wohl wirklich eine gute Idee war, sich von ihm fernzuhalten. Der See, der nun im Sonnenlicht funkelte, hätte zum Baden eingeladen, wäre da nicht der riesige Schatten gewesen, der sich unter der Wasseroberfläche bewegte. Was zur Hölle?

Megan beschloss für sich, dem See nicht zu nahe zu kommen und erst einmal das Schloss zu erkunden beziehungsweise die Große Halle wiederzufinden. Ihre Armbanduhr, die sie aus dem Koffer gekramt hatte, zeigte ihr 7Uhr an, also würde sie dort vermutlich das Frühstück erwarten.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer, als sie ihn durchquerte, aber aus den Schlafräumen erklangen gedämpfte Gespräche. Vermutlich würde Megan nicht mehr allzu lange von lästigen und lauten Kindern verschont bleiben. Ihre Umhängetasche samt Schreibutensilien und College-Block nahm sie vorsichtshalber mit aus dem Turm. Der Vertrauensschüler hatte gestern gesagt, dass man nur in den Turm hineinkam, wenn man ein Rätsel löste und Megan hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie dabei gründlich versagen würde.

Beim zweiten Mal war das Besteigen der verzauberten Treppen weniger beunruhigend als noch am Vorabend. Megan verstand zwar den Rhythmus noch nicht, aber den würde sie auch noch kennenlernen. Nach dem ersten überwundenen Stockwerk traf sie sogar jemanden, der ihre Theorie bestätigte. Mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit bewegte sich das Mädchen mit der rotgoldenen Krawatte auf eine sich gerade bewegende Treppe zu. Dass auch sie eine Umhängetasche und dazu noch drei dicke Wälzer auf dem Arm trug, hielt sie nicht davon ab die Treppe hinunterzusteigen, während diese gerade die Seite wechselte. Sie sah dabei noch nicht einmal von dem Buch auf, in das sie gerade vertieft war.

„Guten Morgen.", grüßte Megan, als sie nebeneinander die nächste Treppe betraten. Das Mädchen schaute erst nach mehreren Sekunden auf, so als hätte sie erst jetzt den Gruß wirklich registriert. Dann warf sie Megan einen irritierten Blick zu und erwiderte mit einiger Verspätung ein „Morgen.", das nur so vor Skepsis triefte. Diese verkniff sich ein Grinsen. Ach, Teenager!

„Grüßt man sich hier nicht gegenseitig?", fragte sie amüsiert. Das Mädchen stellte eine peinlich berührte Miene zur Schau.

„Äh, na ja…wir sind ja nicht im selben Haus und… und ich kenne Sie überhaupt gar nicht. Und … ähm, nein." Megan sah, wie ihre Wangen sich leicht röteten. Ihre Ohren waren sicher auch ganz rot, aber die waren hinter ihrem voluminösen Haarschopf gut versteckt.

„Du brauchst mich nicht zu siezen; ich bin auch nur eine Schülerin hier. Nenn mich einfach Megan."

„Okay… ich bin Hermine Granger. Ich bin im vierten Jahr und in Gryffindor." Sie schien zur Sorte „engagierter Streber" zu gehören. Studenten dieser Art waren zwar zum Feiern nicht wirklich geeignet und manchmal ziemlich verkopft, aber in Lerngruppen Gold wert. Ein gefundenes Fressen für Faulenzer, die im Semester nichts getan hatten und sich eine Woche vor der Prüfung noch den kompletten Stoff in ihr Hirn prügeln wollten. Nicht, dass Megan so arbeiten würde – sie war ja selbst eher strebsam -, aber wenn sie einige Jahre überspringen wollte, könnte sie ein bisschen Hilfe sicher gut gebrauchen.

„Cool.", erwiderte sie, „dann weißt du sicher, wo es hier zum Frühstück geht, oder? Ich hab nämlich Hunger."

„Das Frühstück findet von 6:30 bis 8:00 Uhr in der Großen Halle statt.", erklärte Hermine im Tonfall einer Dozentin an einer Elite-Universität. „Am Wochenende geht es erst um Sieben los und endet um Zehn."

„Okay. Da willst du auch gerade hin, oder? Ich habe nämlich schon wieder vergessen, wo es lang geht."

„Ja, ich bin sowieso schon später dran als sonst." Sie waren mittlerweile im Erdgeschoss angekommen und liefen durch einen von Portraits und Ritterstatuen gesäumten Korridor. Die Gesichter der sich auf den Leinwänden bewegenden Gestalten kamen Megan vage bekannt vor. „Die Große Halle ist gleich um die Ecke."

Sie liefen gemeinsam um die Ecke und Megan sah rechts schon die riesigen Türen zur Großen Halle aufragen. Sie waren weit geöffnet. Auf der anderen Seite des Ganges kam ihnen eine Gruppe Schüler entgegen, zwischen denen ein platinblonder Haarschopf besonders hervorstach. Sie hatten allesamt silber-grüne Krawatten – Slytherins.

Als Hermine neben ihr genervt aufstöhnte und schneller lief, wusste Megan ganz genau, wer das mit den blonden Haaren war. Daddys Liebling Malfoy. Sie zog ebenfalls das Tempo an – sie hatte keine Lust sich mit kleinen Kindern zu streiten – aber der Konfrontation mit den anderen Schülern konnten sie dadurch nicht entgehen.

„Na, sieh mal einer an! Das Schlammblut und die Squib. Gleich und gleich gesellt sich eben gern, aber selbst zusammen seid ihr noch keine richtigen Hexen. Dazu fehlt euch die richtige Abstammung." Der blonde Junge stand – das spitze Kinn stolz nach oben gereckt und die Arme wie ein großer Herrscher vor der Brust verschränkt - zwischen seinen Kameraden, die auf seinen Kommentar hin gehässig lachten. Sie betrachteten Hermine und Megan, als wären sie Abschaum.

Es wurmte Megan, dass man sie schon jetzt nur als halbwertige Hexe sah und sie war drauf und dran, ihm einen gesalzenen Kommentar um die Ohren zu hauen, als Hermine ihr im gelangweilten Tonfall zuvorkam.

„Deine Beleidigungen werden alt, Malfoy. Ist dir in den Sommerferien nichts Besseres eingefallen?" Sie warf ihm einen letzten abschätzigen Blick zu und ging dann in die Große Halle. Megan warf ebenfalls noch einen Blick auf den missvergnügten Jungen und folgte Hermine dann schulterzuckend. An Malfoy waren vermutlich sowieso jegliche Worte verschwendet und es schien ihn - wie alle Menschen seiner Art – mehr zu stören, wenn man ihn einfach ignorierte.

Die vier großen Schülertische waren noch relativ leer. Einige wenige Gruppen saßen daran und bedienten sich am Frühstücksbuffet, das sehr üppig ausfiel. Ein Grundnahrungsmittel fehlte aber – und das war Kaffee. Stattdessen gab es fürchterlich süßen Saft, Tee und Wasser. Megan tröstete sich mit fluffig-weichen Waffeln über das fehlende Koffein hinweg und nahm sich vor, später bei einem der Lehrer nach Kaffee zu fragen.

„Guten Morgen, Megan!", grüßte sie Minuten später Luna und setzte sich neben sie. „Haben dich die Nargel heute Nacht gestört?" Sie wurden von allen Seiten – und allen Tischen - beobachtet, teilweise neugierig, teilweise spöttisch und mitunter alles andere als freundlich.

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Aber mein Wecker ist kaputt und hat mich viel zu früh geweckt." Dieses Starren – es nervte jetzt schon. Luna schien es gar nicht zu registrieren, aber das wunderte Megan nicht. Luna lebte in ihrer eigenen Luna-Welt.

„Muggel-Technik funktioniert in Hogwarts nicht – zu viel Magie.", gab diese zum Besten. „Aber ich habe noch einen zweiten magischen Wecker, wenn du magst."

„Das wäre nett… es funktioniert wirklich keine Technik in Hogwarts? Ach scheiße! Habt ihr dann wenigstens so 'ne Art magisches Telefon hier, mit dem ich meine Eltern anrufen kann?"

„Du kannst ihnen doch eine Eulenpost schicken." Luna schaffte es, die kuriosesten Dinge zu erzählen, als wären sie normal. Sie machte das mit solch einer Selbstverständlichkeit, dass man sich fragte, warum man diese Kuriositäten überhaupt so seltsam fand.

„Eulenpost.", wiederholte Megan tonlos. „Eure Postboten sind Eulen."

„Richtig!", antwortete Luna fröhlich und zeigte an die Decke, die einen strahlend blauen Himmel zeigte. „Gleich müsste die Post auch kommen."

Megan blickte skeptisch an die Decke – genau wie einige andere in der mittlerweile beinahe vollbesetzten Großen Halle. Nichts passierte. Zuerst. Dann gesellte sich zum Lärm von mehreren Hundert Jugendlichen und Kindern das Geräusch von dutzenden schlagenden Flügeln.

Eine Armada verschiedenster Eulen, Kauze und Uhus flog von mehreren Seiten aus in die Halle und ließ sich geschlossen auf die Schülertische herabstürzen. Irgendwie schienen Megan und einige vereinzelte Erstklässler die Einzigen zu sein, die sich von dieser Invasion überrumpelt fühlten.

„Ich glaube, der ist für dich.", kommentierte Luna gelassen, als ein Waldkauz vor ihren Plätzen in Lunas Teller landete und Megan das Beinchen entgegenstreckte, an welches ein Briefumschlag gebunden war. Sie streckte vorsichtig ihre Hand danach aus. Eulen waren Raubtiere, hatte sie in der Schule mal gelernt, und hatten sehr spitze Schnäbel. Außerdem nahmen Magier anscheinend Todesopfer billigend in Kauf – was hinderte sie daran gefährliche Tiere als Postboten zu missbrauchen?

„Der beißt doch nicht, oder?", fragte sie Luna zur Vorsicht. Das Tier gab ein ungeduldig klingendes Geräusch von sich und wackelte mit seinem Bein.

„Wenn du ihm nicht bald den Brief abnimmst, schon", kommentierte einer der älteren Schüler neben ihnen beiläufig. Es war der Vertrauensschüler vom gestrigen Abend. Er und seiner Mitschüler schauten Megan halb spöttisch halb amüsiert zu.

„Ich kenne nur Eulen, die beißen.", versucht sie sich zu verteidigen, während sie mit einem möglichst großen Sicherheitsabstand das Tier vom Brief befreite. Dieses krächzte sie missbilligend an und verschwand dann als letzter Vogel aus der Großen Halle.

„Ich muss meinen Eltern nachher noch einen Brief schreiben. Kannst du mir dann helfen, den zu verschicken?", fragte Megan schließlich an den krausen blonden Haarschopf gewandt, der schon wieder hinter der umgedrehten Zeitschrift verschwunden war.

„Klar!, flötete Luna. In diesem Moment kam eine kleinwüchsige Gestalt auf sie zu. Es war einer der Professoren, wenn sich Megan recht erinnerte sogar ihr Hauslehrer. Allerdings hatte sie gestern beim Abendessen nicht gesehen, wie verdammt klein dieser Mann war. Das schien ihn offenbar nicht zu stören.

„Ms. Brooks, Ihr Stundenplan!", er reichte ihr ein Blatt Pergament, „Sie werden vorerst mit den Erstklässlern Unterricht haben, aber die Lehrer sind alle bereit Ihnen einen Tutor zu organisieren, damit Sie das ein oder andere Jahr überspringen können." Der Professor blickte erwartungsvoll zu ihr auf.

„Super! Dann werde ich mich demnächst darum kümmern. Aber erst muss ich mich noch hier eingewöhnen."

„Tun Sie das, Ms. Brooks!" Damit verabschiedete sich der kleine Mann, reichte der abwesenden Luna ihren Stundenplan und ging weiter zu den anderen Ravenclaws. Megan studierte das Blatt Pergament vor ihr.

_**Donnerstag:**_

_Zaubertränke (Doppelstunde)_

_Zauberkunst (Doppelstunde) _

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe (Doppelstunde) _

_- Mittagspause -_

_Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste (Doppelstunde) _

Zaubertränke – das war doch bestimmt so etwas wie ein Kochkurs mit etwas anderen Zutaten. Und sie musste jetzt wohl doch in den Turm zurück, weil Sie ihre Utensilien für das Brauen – den Kessel und den ganzen anderen Kram – dort vergessen hatte. Das war ja wieder klar! Unschlüssig blickte Megan erneut Luna an und dann ihre Uhr. Es war erst halb acht.

Da sie sich blöd dabei vorkam, als erwachsene Frau nicht allein zu ihrem Schlafsaal zurückzukehren, ging sie schließlich allein zum Ravenclaw Turm. Das gefürchtete Rätsel am Eingang war dann doch relativ einfach in Form eines Klassikers. Hatte nicht eine Sphinx oder so Oedipus dieselbe Frage gestellt?

Vom Turm aus dann zu ihrem Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke zu gelangen, war … beinahe noch kniffeliger als sich als Erstsemester auf einem weitaus größeren Universitätsgelände zurecht zu finden – zumal in ihrem Stundenplan noch nicht mal stand, wo der sein sollte. Im Endeffekt bekam sie die Antwort von einem entgegenkommenden Hauskameraden. Der junge Mann mit der silber-grünen Krawatte, den sie als Erstes gefragt hatte, hatte ihr nicht helfen wollen.

Vor dem Klassenraum hatte sich schon eine Traube kleiner Jungen und Mädchen gebildet, die aufgeregt untereinander schnatterten. Einige von ihnen betrachteten Megan eingeschüchtert, andere wiederrum ignorierten ihre Anwesenheit völlig. Da sie nicht im Gang stehen bleiben wollte, ging Megan zur Tür, konnte sie tatsächlich öffnen und lugte in den Raum dahinter.

Das Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer sah aus wie … ein Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer.

Und zwar in der Klischee-Version: Komplett mit den Einweg-Gläsern, den zugezogenen Vorhängen und der schwarzen Vampir-Gestalt, die am Schreibtisch vorne saß und sie finster anstarrte. Es lag sogar im Keller – was für eine Überraschung.

„Ähm, guten Morgen, Professor.", grüßte Megan, während sie sich leise in die zweite Reihe setzte. Der Professor reagierte nicht, sondern beobachtete mit steinerner Miene die anderen Erstklässler dabei, wie sie das Klassenzimmer betraten. Und dabei waren sie auf einmal mucksmäuschenstill.

„Wenn Sie nun bereit sind, mir zuzuhören.", begann der blasse Mann mit den schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren und der markanten Nase gedehnt. Es musste ein schönes Gefühl sein, wenn einem eine Gruppe aus 20 Elfjährigen (und einer Erwachsenen) still lauschte.

Der folgende Vortrag über das Tränkebrauen war rein rhetorisch formvollendet und endete damit, dass der Professor ihnen erklärte, die meisten von ihnen würden dieses Fach sowieso niemals in seiner ganzen Breite begreifen. Megan fühlte sich lustigerweise an einen ihrer Jura-Professoren erinnert, der ihnen am Anfang des ersten Semesters prophezeit hatte, wie viele von ihnen am Ende des Semesters noch übrig wären, und dabei schmerzhaft nah an der Wahrheit gelegen hatte.

Zaubertränke war wirklich wie ein Kochkurs mit einem sehr mies gelaunten Lehrer – was sie ihrem Lehrer wohl nicht sagen sollte. Am Ende der Doppelstunde war Megan so begeistert von Professor Snape, dass sie spontan darauf verzichtete, ihn auf einen Tutor anzusprechen. Trotzdem fand sie, dass sie das Brauen für den Anfang ganz gut hinbekommen hatte.

In der kurzen Pause vor der nächsten Stunde fand Megan endlich die Zeit dazu, den Brief zu lesen, den sie am Morgen bekommen hatte. Sie saß in der zweiten Reihe des Zauberkunst-Klassenraums welcher bis auf ein paar einsame Erstklässler vollkommen leer war. Vorsichtig öffnete sie das rote Wachssiegel und entnahm ein einzelnes Blatt Pergament.

_Hallo Megan,_

_ich habe die heute am Gleis 9 ¾ gesehen, hatte aber leider keine Zeit, dich anzusprechen. Ich wollte dich aber auch nicht stören, weil du so gestresst aussahst – lange Nacht gehabt? Du hattest eine von diesen Muggelbrillen auf, die das Sonnenlicht abhalten und das bei strömendem Regen! Die Bootsfahrt über den See muss bei diesem Wetter scheußlich gewesen sein. Aber Hagrid passt schon auf, dass niemand ins Wasser fällt und vom Riesenkraken gefressen wird. _

_Übrigens, wie gefällt dir Hogwarts? Als Muggelgeborene muss das doch bestimmt ein ganz anderes Erlebnis gewesen sein. Glaub mir, die verzauberte Decke in der Großen Halle ist nur eine der Attraktionen von Hogwarts, aber das wirst du selbst noch sehen. In welches Haus wurdest du eingeteilt? Hoffentlich nicht nach Slytherin; in dem Haus sind Muggelgeborene nicht gern gesehen. Ich war in Gryffindor und meine Geschwister sind auch alle im Haus der Löwen. Du kannst sie an den Weasley-roten Haaren erkennen – wir sind nur schwer zu übersehen. _

_Ich hoffe, dir gefällt es als Hexe. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja beim Trimagischen Turnier wieder. Ich werde versuchen, da zu sein. Und wenn du irgendwie Hilfe brauchst: Schick mir einfach eine Eule! _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Bill Weasley_

Megan faltete den Brief lächelnd zusammen und steckte ihn sorgsam in ihre Tasche. Zwischen all den Vorbereitungen und dem Stress des letzten Monats hatte sie Bill ganz vergessen – was echt ein Frevel war angesichts der Tatsache, dass er ihr in der Winkelgasse geholfen hatte. Und dann bekam sie auf einmal so einen charmanten Brief von ihm. Sie konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal einen _richtigen _Brief bekommen hatte. Einen, der nicht von ihrer Bank, sondern von einem Freund kam. Es hatte etwas altmodisch-romantisches an sich, das musste sie zugeben.

In den nächsten Minuten blätterte Megan durch ihr Zauberkunst-Buch, während ihre Mitschüler in Grüppchen das Klassenzimmer betraten. Dieses Fach war für sie das mit Abstand Interessanteste. Was für einen Zauber sie wohl als Erstes lernen würden? Egal welcher, sie freute sich schon darauf, wieder ihren Zauberstab in die Hand zu nehmen und dieses Kribbeln zu spüren.

Sie holte die Schachtel von Ollivanders aus ihrer Umhängetasche, legte sie wie eine wertvolle Schmuckschatulle vorsichtig auf den Tisch und öffnete sie. Ihr Zauberstab war lang und schlank, das helle Holz poliert und ohne jegliche Verzierung. Sie hatte ihn sich immer wieder angeschaut und jedes Mal, wenn sie ihn berührte, spürt sie den Hauch eines Kribbelns in ihren Fingerspitzen. Er übte eine wortwörtlich magische Anziehung auf sie aus und war eine Erinnerung daran, warum sie nach Hogwarts ging.

Der kleine Professor, sie wusste seinen Namen immer noch nicht, betrat mit schnellen Schritten den Raum. Er kletterte geübt auf einen Bücherstapel an der Front des Klassenzimmers und klatschte in die Hände, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Schüler zu erlangen. Er war dabei sogar halbwegs erfolgreich, was Megan ehrlich gesagt ein wenig wunderte. Kinder konnten so grausam sein, wenn sie wollten.

„Guten Morgen, Erstklässler! In eurer ersten Stunde beschäftigen wir uns mit dem Schwebezauber. Wingardium Leviosa!" Er schwang seinen Zauberstab, woraufhin sich aus einer Kiste an seiner Seite eine Feder in die Luft erhob. Sie schwebte in der Luft hin und her, als würde sie an einem unsichtbaren Faden hängen. Die ganze Klasse beobachtete sie dabei.

Danach zeigte ihnen der Lehrer, wie der Zauber genau gesprochen wurde und wie sie dabei ihren Zauberstab zu bewegen hatten. Schließlich verteilte er Federn an alle und ließ sie selbst probieren. Und Megan stellte erleichtert fest, dass ihr der Schwebezauber keinerlei Schwierigkeiten bereitete. Sie hatte Malfoys Worte nicht vergessen und ein bisschen Angst gehabt, beim Zaubern total zu versagen.

Im Anschluss an Zauberkunst war Pflege magischer Geschöpfe angesagt – mit Hagrid, dem Wildhüter. Während Megan nach draußen zum Innenhof lief, wo der Unterricht stattfand, verzog sie beim Gedanken an den riesigen Mann das Gesicht. Er war ihr einfach nicht geheuer. Und ihr Schulbuch für dieses Fach ließ ebenfalls nichts Gutes erahnen. Es hatte die Form einer Monsterfratze und zuckte unter ihren Fingern als wolle es diese mit seinen Reißzähnen abbeißen. Hagrid war offenbar sehr um die Sicherheit seiner Schüler besorgt.

Ihr Haus hatte Hagrids Fach mit den Hufflepuff – sie erkannte doch den Jungen wieder, der gestern Abend in den See gefallen war. Er hatte die Schnallen um sein Monsterbuch geöffnet und zeigte seinen Mitschülern gerade eben begeistert, wie dieses seine komplette Hand verschluckte. Diese beobachteten die Show mit einer Art morbider Faszination und einer nicht geringen Portion Angst.

Megan entschied sich einzugreifen, obwohl sie fand, dass solche Dummheit eigentlich bestraft gehörte. Sie lief mit schnellen Schritten auf den Jungen zu, packte seinen aufgeregt herumschwingenden Arm und entfernte energisch das Buch-Monster davon. Dessen Zähne waren zum Glück harmloser als sie aussahen, denn es floss kaum Blut aus den Wunden. Megan schloss das Buch – es wehrte sich mit allem, was es hatte – und band den Verschluss zu.

„Mensch, willst du dir etwa wehtun?", fragte sie ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und schaute sich den Arm des kleinen Jungen genauer an. Es floss jetzt mehr Blut aus den oberflächlichen Wunden, aber es hätte schlimmer sein können.

Der kleine Junge schaute sie mit schamrotem Gesicht von unten an und hielt sich dezent den verletzten Arm. „Ich wollte nur in das Buch gucken und dann hat es nach meiner Hand geschnappt!" Obwohl er –offensichtlich!- Schmerzen hatte, schien er eher erfreut über den Unfall als ängstlich. Er schrumpfte ein bisschen unter Megans ungläubigem Blick. Aber eigentlich konnte sie ja froh sein, dass er nicht heulte. Mit weinenden Kindern kam sie noch weniger zurecht als mit den fröhlichen.

„Egal jetzt. Weiß jemand von euch, wo das Krankenzimmer ist?" Als sie auf die Frage hin in eine Reihe leerer Kindergesichter blickte, wusste Megan die Antwort. „Also nicht. Okay. Ich gehe dann jetzt mal danach suchen mit…"

„Creevey! Dennis Creevey.", piepste der Junge hilfreich.

„… und ihr sagt Hagrid, dass ich später nachkomme. In Ordnung?"

Während aus der Schülergruppe verschieden motivierte Antworten erklangen, schob Megan den kleinen Creevey vor sich her zum Schloss. Sie hinterließen eine kleine Blutspur, wo sie entlang liefen, weswegen Megan froh war, als sie den Krankenraum endlich fanden.

„Ach du meine Güte, was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert?", fragte die Dame mittleren Alters, die sie dort begrüßte, milde geschockt. Von der Kleidung her sah sie wie eine Krankenschwester aus. Einen richtigen Arzt konnte Megan nirgendwo entdecken.

„Er hat sich mit einem Schulbuch angelegt.", antwortete sie trocken. Es war bizarr, so etwas zu sagen und es auch noch wörtlich zu meinen. Die Krankenschwester allerdings schien sofort zu wissen, um welches Buch es sich handelte und zog eine abschätzige Miene, während sie Creeveys Arm begutachtete.

„Hagrid und seine fixen Ideen!", stieß sie missbilligend hervor, lief zielstrebig quer durch den Raum und kramte in einem Schrank im hinteren Teil des Krankenzimmers. „Setzen Sie sich bitte!" Sie wies auf eines der Betten, die gleichmäßig verteilt an den längsseitigen Wänden aufgestellt waren. „Eine Schluck Murtlap-Essenz sollte das richten."

Sie kam wieder zu Megan und Dennis zurück und reichte Letzterem ein Glas mit einer Flüssigkeit, die nicht genießbar und schon gar nicht lecker aussah. Vielmehr hatte sie eine eitrig-gelbe Farbe und schien sehr dickflüssig. Megan schaffte es, nicht das Gesicht zu verziehen, ihrem Begleiter fehlte es dazu leider an der nötigen Zurückhaltung. Er rief ein lautes „Igitt!" und wurde sofort dafür zurechtgewiesen.

„Jetzt stellen Sie sich nicht so an und trinken Sie endlich!" Nachdem Dennis dies mit sehr viel Überwindung getan hatte, begannen sich seine Wunden von selbst zu schließen. Er beobachtete das mi erstaunt aufgerissenen Augen und raunte ein „Woah!". Auch Megan konnte sich kaum von dem Anblick losreißen. Kaum zu fassen, wozu Magie im Stande war. Nachdem die Krankenschwester sich noch einmal von der Genesung des kleinen Creevey-Jungen überzeugt hatte, ließ sie ihn und Megan gehen und sie konnten wieder zum Unterricht zurück.

Leider war Dennis auf dem Rückweg deutlich weniger schweigsam als auf dem Hinweg. Er redete eigentlich ununterbrochen: Darüber, wie er in den See gefallen war, wie er nach Hufflepuff eingeteilt wurde und wie er schließlich den großen Harry Potter getroffen hatte. Wer zum Geier war eigentlich Harry Potter?

„Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" war schließlich weitaus weniger abenteuerlich als es den Anschein hatte – genau wie Hagrid selbst. Hinter dem wilden Äußeren steckte ein gutmütiger Kerl, weswegen Megan ein wenig das schlechte Gewissen plagte, weil sie so schnell über ihn geurteilt hatte. Allerdings hatte sie schon von jeder ein zwiespältiges Verhältnis zu dubios aussehenden Männern, worin der Stalker sie nur bestätigt hatte. Manchmal wechselte sie sogar die Straßenseite, wenn ihr jemand entgegen kam, der ihr nicht geheuer war.

Nachdem der Tag überraschend gut verlaufen war, kam Megan hungrig aber mit guter Laune in die Große Halle spaziert. Luna war wer-weiß-wo, also setzt sie sich alleine an den Tisch und dachte beim Essen darüber nach, was sie in den Brief an ihre Eltern schreiben wollte. Irgendwann, sie war gerade beim Nachtisch, merkte Megan, dass sie angestarrt wurde. Und zwar noch penetranter als sowieso schon, weswegen es ihr überhaupt erst auffiel. Einige Meter weiter an ihrem Haustisch saßen die Siebtklässler, die sich schon am Morgen über ihr Eulen-Problem amüsiert hatten. Aus ihrer Mitte heraus warf ihr ein blonder Schönling einen Blick zu, der wohl charmant und/oder verführerisch sein sollte. Nur hatte solch ein Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht eines Heranwachsenden nicht dieselbe Wirkung auf sie wie z.B. wie auf dem eines muskulösen, attraktiven (und volljährigen!) Südländers. Oder auf dem von Bill Weasley.

Megan unterdrückte das leichte Ekel-Gefühl und aß ihren Nachtisch auf, während sie so tat, als würde sie ihren „Verehrer" nicht bemerken. Igitt, ein kleiner Junge stand auf sie! Genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte.

Bevor „irgendwer" noch auf die Idee kam, sie anzusprechen, verließ Megan die Große Halle. Nach dem Mittagessen war „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" angesagt – mit Professor Moody. Und DER war noch eine ganze Ecke unheimlicher als Hagrid. Allein, wie er sie gestern Abend angeschaut hatte…

Es war allerdings noch ein wenig Zeit bis zum Anfang der letzten Doppelstunde des Tages und Megan überlegte, was sie bis dahin anstellen sollte. Ein Ruheraum mit einer gemütlichen Couch wäre jetzt genau das Richtige für sie, aber bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum wollte sie nicht laufen. Und Sitzgelegenheiten schien es außerhalb dieser nicht zu geben – beziehungsweise Megan wusste nicht, wo.

Also suchte sie notgedrungen den Klassenraum für „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" auf und setzte sich an ihren angestammten Platz in der zweiten Reihe. Natürlich war sie die Erste, denn welcher Elfjährige würde schon freiwillig früher als notwendig zum Unterricht erscheinen, wenn es eine riesige Burg zu erkunden gab? Sie musst sich unbedingt mal erkundigen, was es auf Hogwarts alles zu entdecken gab und was in der Umgebung los war. Den ganzen Tag nur noch Kindern und viel älteren Erwachsenen umgeben zu sein, war auch nicht das Wahre.

Ihre kleinen Klassenkameraden kamen einer nach dem anderen in das Zimmer und veranstalteten sogar beim Hinsetzen einen Höllenlärm. Sie hatten aber zumindest aus der Zaubertränkestunde gelernt und blieben_ nicht _vor der Tür stehen, weil diese geschlossen war. Auch Dennis Creevey war unter ihnen und erzählte seinen Freunden gerade von seinem großen Bruder aus Gryffindor, der den großen Harry Potter und sogar Fotos von ihm geschossen hatte. Fotos!

Harry Potter. Was der so ein Popstar oder was auch immer? Er schien jedenfalls eine Menge brennender Fans zu haben. Der arme Kerl tat ihr leid: Von Dennis Creevey oder einem seiner Verwandten verfolgt zu werden, war sicher nicht schön.

Die Tür schlug krachend auf und Megan, sowie alle anwesenden Schülern im Raum, zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Professor Moody humpelte mit seinem Gehstock hinein und jedes Mal, wenn das Holz der Gehhilfe auf den Boden traf, ließ das Geräusch die Klasse erneut zucken. Er war augenblicklich totenstill. Mit dem künstlichen Auge und dem Holzbein sah Moody aus wie ein Pirat. Allerdings nicht so ein weichgespülter Romantik-Pirat, sondern einer von der Sorte, der du niemals begegnen wolltest – weder im Dunkeln noch am helllichten Tag.

Ohne Umschweife, Begrüßungen oder andere soziale Floskeln begann der Mann mit seinem Unterricht.

Das Auge von Professor Moody verfolgte sie dabei die ganze Doppelstunde über. Egal wohin der Mann seinen Kopf drehte, das klobige, hässliche Ding war auf sie gerichtet und starrte in sie hinein. Und selbst als er mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand, war sie sich sicher, dass der Augapfel sie durch Moodys Kopf hindurch anvisierte. Das wurde irgendwann so nervenaufreibend, dass Megan am Ende der Stunde fluchtartig das Klassenzimmer verließ und kein Wort von dem mitbekommen hatte, was im Unterricht besprochen worden war.

Sie flüchtete schnurstracks in den Turm der Ravenclaws, scheiterte beinahe am Rätsel des Eingangs und lief dann an ihren irritierten Hauskameraden vorbei zu den Schlafsälen In ihrem Domizil überfiel sie schließlich leichte Panik, als sie feststellte, dass sie die Tür gar nicht abschließen konnte.

Um sich zu beruhigen, setzte sie sich an ihren Schreibtisch und atmete tief durch. Mit zitternden Händen kramte sie etwas Pergamentpapier hervor und nahm ihr Stifte-Etui aus ihrer Umhängetasche. Sie atmete noch einmal durch, nahm ihren Füller aus dem Etui und fing an zu schreiben.

_Hallo Mom, _

_Hallo Dad, _

_wundert euch bitte nicht darüber, dass ich nicht angerufen habe und jetzt einen Brief mit einem Vogel zu euch schicke. Wir haben hier kein Telefon und die Eulen sind so etwas wie Brieftauben. Die beißen auch nicht, keine Sorge. _

_Ich bin gut angekommen und lebe jetzt in einer gigantischen Burg. Mein Zimmer ist ein wandelnder Mädchentraum, das Essen ist köstlich und die Professoren sind sehr engagiert. Ihr brauch euch also keine Sorgen machen, dass mir irgendwer etwas Böses will. _

_Ich habe beschlossen hier zu bleiben, auch wenn ich weiß, dass euch das nicht gefällt. Aber ich habe hier die einmalige Chance, unglaubliche Dinge zu lernen und ich möchte sie nicht vertun. Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch nichts Genaues gesagt habe. Aber spätestens zu Weihnachten komme ich euch besuchen und dann werde ich euch alles erklären! Ich kann das nicht in einem Brief tun. Manche Dinge muss man mit den eigenen Augen sehen, um sie zu glauben. Bitte seid nicht sauer. _

_Liebe Grüße_

_Megan_

Puh, das war erst einmal geschafft. Sie nicht zufrieden mit dem Brief und damit, dass sie ihre Eltern schon wieder vertröstete. Aber sie konnte ihnen DAS nicht in Worten begreiflich machen, also musste erst einmal der Brief reichen. An Weihnachten würde sie dann Taten für sich sprechen lassen.

Sie legte den Brief weg und nahm sich ein weiteres Blatt Pergament. Jetzt noch Bill antworten – das auch weitaus angenehmer

_Hallo Bill, _

_danke für deinen Brief. Am Gleis habe ich dich gar nicht gesehen und das, obwohl ich vermutlich direkt hinter dir und deinen Geschwistern durch die Wand gelaufen bin. Ihr seid wirklich nicht zu übersehen und ohne euch hätte ich den Eingang gar nicht gefunden. Ich war aber auch wirklich nicht gut drauf. Ich hatte am Tag zuvor Geburtstag und ja, es war eine lange Nacht. Du kennst das bestimmt. _

_Hogwarts ist einfach gigantisch und absolut faszinierend, aber die Bootsfahrt über den See hab ich mir gespart. Was eine kluge Entscheidung war, wenn ich bedenke, dass einer der Kleinen auch prompt reingefallen ist. Das mit dem Riesenkraken war ein Scherz, oder? _

_Ich wurde nach Ravenclaw eingeteilt, aber die Slytherins habe ich auch schon … kennengelernt. Der kleine Draco Malfoy hat mir im Zug einen Besuch abgestattet und war sehr charmant. Aber mit ein paar aufmerksamkeits-süchtigen Rotzgören komme ich schon klar. Mir macht eher dieser komische Professor Moody Sorgen. Erstens sieht der aus wie ein Pirat und dann hat er mich heute eine ganze Doppelstunde lang angeglotzt. Was das überhaupt für ein Auge, das der sich umgeschnallt hat? _

_Ansonsten gefällt es mir hier aber sehr gut. Das Essen ist echt fantastisch und die Zimmer wie in einem Fünf-Sterne-Hotel! Ich habe nur das dumme Gefühl, dass hier und in der Umgebung rein gar nichts los ist. Oder kannst du mir einen Tipp geben? _

_Ich würde mich echt freuen, wenn du zum Trimagischen Turnier nach Hogwarts kommst. Ist das wirklich so brutal, dass Leute dabei sterben? Ich meine, die lassen da Jugendliche gegeneinander antreten! Ich habe sowieso das Gefühl, dass Zauberer ein wenig lebensmüde sind. _

_Zuerst dieses Turnier mit einer Todesrate, dann habt ihr einen Riesenkraken im See und es gibt Schulbücher, die einem den Arm abbeißen würden, wenn ihre Zähne nur scharf genug wären. Ich hoffe mal, dass in meinem ersten Schuljahr niemand ums Leben kommt. _

_Danke nochmal für deinen Brief. Es tut gut, in dieser neuen Umgebung jemanden zu kennen, der über 18 und jünger als 45 ist. _

_Liebe Grüße_

_Megan_

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

Danke fürs Lesen und Kommentieren!**  
><strong>


	6. Nachhilfestunden & Verschwörungstheorien

**Kapitel 5 – Nachhilfestunden und Verschwörungstheorien**

_Hallo Megan, _

_herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag nachträglich! Während der Zugfahrt hattest du hoffentlich genug Zeit dich auszuschlafen. Und bis zum nächsten Geburtstag hast du sicher gelernt einen Anti-Kater-Trank zu brauen. Die Dinger schmecken wie getragene Socken, sind aber ultranützlich. _

_Halt dich am besten von allen Malfoys fern, auch von ihrem Junior. Sie sind eine alte, reinblütige Familie und für ihren Muggelhass bekannt. Vor allem aber waren, sind sie Anhänger von IHM. Aber lass mich lieber von etwas anderem erzählen. _

_In Hogwarts gibt es zwar viel zu entdecken, aber es ist nicht allzu viel los. Wir haben jedes Jahr ein paar Quidditch-Turniere, die du nicht verpassen solltest. Und es gibt Hogsmeade-Samstage, an denen alle älteren Schüler ins angrenzende Dorf gehen dürfen, wenn ihre Eltern es erlaubt haben. Aber darum brauchst du dir ja keine Sorgen zu machen, oder? _

_In Hogsmeade gibt es einen Süßigkeiten-Laden, einen Laden für Scherzartikel, ein Café für … Verliebte und noch das Gasthaus „Drei Besen". Und die Heulende Hütte ist in der Nähe; da soll es angeblich spuken. Das Angebot ist also leider sehr begrenzt. Aber wenn du deine Ausbildung verkürzen willst, wirst du sowieso meist mit Lernen beschäftigt sein. Und an Weihnachten kannst du ja wieder nach Hause, also solltest du nicht allzu viel Langeweile haben. _

_Du denkst, Zauberer sind lebensmüde? Haha ja, es könnte sein, dass man etwas risikofreudiger ist, wenn man weiß, dass fast jede Wunde und Vergiftung mit dem richtigen Trank geheilt werden kann. Und hey, der Riesenkrake ist ganz harmlos, der will nur spielen! _

_Das Trimagische Turnier…Dad sagte, dass es früher einige Todesopfer gefordert hat, weswegen es schließlich auch nicht mehr veranstaltet wurde. Aber ab jetzt dürfen ja nur noch Volljährige teilnehmen und die Professoren sorgen für die Sicherheit. Wenn Dumbledore aufpasst, kann eigentlich kaum etwas schief gehen. Er ist ein weiser Mann und mächtiger Zauberer. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen um die „armen Kinder" machen, Megan. _

_Ich werde auf jeden Fall versuchen, beim Turnier dabei zu sein. Dieses Spektakel kann ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen. Die Organisatoren haben sich einiges einfallen lassen, das kann ich schon mal verraten. _

_Grüße aus Ägypten_

_Bill_

Megan faltete den Brief wieder zusammen und schaute auf. Vorne am Lehrerpult schwebt Professor Binns und hielt in einer monotonen Stimmlage einen Vortrag über … keine Ahnung, was. Aber was konnte man schon von einem Toten erwarten? Hogwarts war so bizarr.

Ihren Mitschülern ging es nicht viel besser als ihr. Nur wenige von ihnen schrieben sich fleißig Notizen auf, während der Rest entweder gegen den Sekundenschlaf ankämpfte oder aber schon auf dem Tisch zusammen gesunken war. Was dem Vortragenden nicht im Geringsten zu stören schien, denn er stockte nicht ein einziges Mal. Es war auch nicht gerade fördernd, dass Geschichte der Zauberei direkt nach dem Mittagessen stattfand, wenn alle Schüler noch mit dem Verdauen beschäftigt waren. Immerhin war es die letzte Veranstaltung für diesen Tag.

Für die anderen Erstklässler zumindest. Megan war mit ihrer Tutorin Hermine Granger verabredet, die ihr in einigen Fächern Nachhilfe geben würde – unter anderem in Zauberkunst. Sie wollten sich nach der letzten Stunde in der Bibliothek treffen und besprechen, was Megan alles noch nachholen musste, um das zweite (und eventuell das dritte) Schuljahr zu überspringen.

Als der Geisterprofessor vorne aufhörte zu reden, hätte die Klasse das fast nicht mitbekommen. Binns schwebte so leise aus dem Raum wie er gekommen war und hinterließ bei Megan nur die vage Erinnerung an eine Hexe, die sich über 50 Mal auf dem Scheiterhaufen hatte verbrennen lassen. Nun ja, es gab seltsamere Fetische.

Megan wartete, bis ihre kleinen Mitschüler aus dem Raum gestürmt waren und begab sich dann zur Bibliothek. Hermines Lerntisch war schon vom Eingang aus deutlich zu erkennen, auch wenn diese sich eigentlich eine Nische ausgesucht hatte, die etwas versteckt lag. Aber Megan kannte auch niemanden, der es in der zweiten Woche des Schuljahres schaffte, eine ganze Mauer aus Büchern um sich herum aufzubauen - und daraus mit seinem Haarschopf immer noch hervor zu lugen.

„Wolltest du dir damit nur einen Sichtschutz bauen oder brauchst du all die Wälzer wirklich?", fragte sie die Viertklässlerin amüsiert, während sie sich hinsetzte und ihren Collegeblock auspackte. Hermine schaute von ihren Notizen auf, sah einen Moment peinlich berührt aus und bedachte Megan schließlich mit einem scharfen Blick. Irgendwann würde sie McGonagall Konkurrenz machen.

„Die Hälfte von den Büchern ist für dich zum Lernen. Die sind für mich.", sie zeigte auf einen der Bücherstapel, „und das ist noch weiterführende Lektüre."

„Wow.", stieß Megan aus. „Du bist ja noch fleißiger als ich dachte."

„Nun ja…", antwortete Hermine halb stolz, halb peinlich berührt. „Von nichts kommt ja nichts. Das beweist Ron mir immer wieder! Spätestens heute Abend kommt er wieder an und will meinen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke abschreiben.", regte sie sich weiter auf.

„Dann gib ihm den Aufsatz halt nicht. Ist ja seine Sache, ob er seine Hausarbeiten macht oder nicht." Sie zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Spätestens als Student lernte man, seine Kommilitonen nicht vom Nichtstun abhalten zu wollen. Das war reine Zeit- und Nervenverschwendung.

„Aber wenden wir uns mal anderen Problemfällen zuwenden: Nämlich mir. Hast du schon irgendetwas vorbereitet oder sollen wir erst einmal nachschauen, was alles im Lehrplan steht?" Wie erwartet besänftigte es das Mädchen, mit jemandem zusammen zu arbeiten, der etwas lernen wollte. Sie kramte kurz in ihren Unterlagen und reichte Megan mehrere eng in einer ordentlichen Schrift beschriebenen Zettel.

„Hier! Ich habe dir den Stoff aller Fächer aus dem zweiten und dem dritten Schuljahr zusammengestellt. Ich wusste nicht, welche Wahlpflichtfach du nehmen willst, also habe ich einfach mal alle aufgeschrieben."

„Oookay." Megan schaute leicht verzweifelt auf die vielen unbekannten Begriffe auf den Zetteln. Flubberwürmer? Irrwichte? „Dann lass uns mal anfangen."

Nach zwei Stunden „Lernen mit Hermine" dröhnte Megan der Schädel. Die Viertklässlerin war eine sehr … enthusiastische Lehrerin. Sie hatte sogar schon einen Zeitplan für Megans Lernstoff erstellt und ging mit ihr Stück für Stück durch, was sie für das zweite und dritte Jahr wissen musste. Megan beschloss für sich, erst einmal damit zu rechnen, dass sie nur ein Jahr übersprang.

„Puh, das reicht aber jetzt erst mal! Irgendeine Idee, wie ich hier an eine Tasse Kaffee komme?" Der Gedanke an eine heiße Tasse Kaffee mit Milch und Zucker klang gerade ziemlich ansprechend. Megan vermisste ihre tägliche Portion Koffein, vor allem morgens. Wobei sie bei ihrem Konsum wohl eher von Portionen sprechen musste.

„In der Küche gibt es bestimmt Kaffee. Weißt du, wo die ist?" Ihre Tutorin schien enttäuscht zu sein, dass Megan jetzt schon gehen wollte. Hermine hatte sich wohl gerade erst warmgelernt.

„Nein…hm, ist auch egal, ich muss sowieso weniger Koffein trinken." Und sie wollte ein Nickerchen machen, denn das hatte sie sich nach diesem Lernmarathon auch redlich verdient. Im Gegensatz dazu gönnte sich Hermine keine Pause und war schon im nächsten Buch vertieft. Manche Leute entspannten sich eben beim Arbeiten von der Arbeit.

„Wer will Koffein trinken?", fragte ein Junge mit Sommersprossen und roten Haaren, deren Farbton Megan sehr bekannt vorkam. Wenn das nicht einer von Bills Geschwistern war! Neben ihm stand ein anderer Junge mit schwarzen Strubbelhaaren, einer Narbe auf der Stirn und einer ziemlich hässlichen Brille. „Hi, Hermine!", grüßten beide.

„Habt ihr euch verlaufen oder wollt ihr tatsächlich mal etwas Sinnvolles tun und lernen?", fragte Hermine die Beiden schnippisch, ohne die Begrüßung zu erwidern. „Meinen Zaubertränke-Aufsatz bekommt ihr jedenfalls nicht!" Beide Neuankömmlinge zogen ein langes Gesicht.

„Ach komm schon, Hermine! Du weißt doch, dass ich keine Ahnung von Zaubertränke hab. Und die olle Fledermaus zieht uns immer Hauspunkte ab, wenn wir die Hausaufgaben nicht pünktlich abgeben.", jammerte der Rotschopf –Ron?- während sein Kumpel scheinbar resignierte und es sich neben Megan am Tisch gemütlich machte.

„Du hast ja jetzt Zeit, den Aufsatz zu schreiben, Ronald! Und wenn du fertig bist, kann ich gerne noch einmal Korrekturlesen.", entgegnete Hermine sauer. Und das war der Anfang eines ausgedehnten „Ehestreits", dem Megan und der schwarzhaarige Junge stillschweigend beiwohnten. Sie tauschten wissende Blicke aus und lehnten sich zurück. Irgendwann – Megan hörte Hermine und ihrem Freund schon gar nicht mehr zu – lehnte sich der Junge vor und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Seine hatten eine intensive grüne Farbe, die wohl so einige Frauen neidisch machen würde.

„Sag mal…warum bist du eigentlich erst jetzt hier?"

Diese Frage hatte sie eigentlich viel früher und aus allen Mündern erwartet – und sich insgeheim etwas davor gefürchtet. Sie wusste es ja selbst nicht und ihre Ideen zu dem Thema waren allesamt deprimierend.

„Ich weiß nicht.", sagte sie zögerlich. „Dumbledore hat dazu nichts Genaues gesagt und ich selbst weiß nicht einmal, nach welchen Kriterien die Einladungen verschickt werden."

„In der Geschichte von Hogwarts", meldete sich Hermine zu Wort, deren „Grundsatzdiskussion" mit Ron auf einmal gar nicht mehr so wichtig schien. Ihre beiden Freunde rollten unisono mit dem Augen. „steht dazu auch etwas. Die Gründer haben damals einen Zauber entwickelt, der magische Signaturen im Einflussgebiet von Hogwarts sucht und dadurch die zukünftigen Schüler von Hogwarts findet. Aber ich habe noch nie gehört, dass der Zauber irgendwann mal einen Fehler gemacht hat." Eine kurze Zeit lang saßen sie schweigend am Tisch. Für Megan war die nachdenkliche Stille genauso unangenehm wie das Gesprächsthema.

„Vielleicht ist ihre magische Signatur ja nicht stark genug und der Zauber hat sie bis jetzt nicht bemerkt.", schlug Ron vor. Hermine warf ihm einen mahnenden Seitenblick zu, den er verständnislos erweiterte. Die Beiden waren echt der Knaller und lenkten Megan etwas von der schmerzhaften Ahnung ab, dass Ron vermutlich Recht hatte. „Vielleicht hat der Zauber aber wirklich einen Fehler gemacht. Ich meine, der ist schon so alt und rostet bestimmt schon."

„Ein Zauber „rostet" nicht, Ronald. Und selbst wenn er mit der Zeit schwächer geworden wäre, hätte Professor Dumbledore ihn bestimmt erneuert.", erwiderte Hermine pikiert.

„Vielleicht hat er das vor dem Schuljahr gemacht und der Zauber hat Megan deshalb erkannt!", schlug der Schwarzhaarige vor – sie wusste seinen Namen immer noch nicht.

„Kann sein." Megan zuckte betont gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Aber es ist müßig, sich darüber jetzt Gedanken zu machen. Ich werde einfach demnächst Professor Dumbledore danach fragen."

„Das ist vermutlich das Beste.", stimmte Hermine nickend zu.

„Richtig. Aber jetzt werde ich erst mal gehen – mir raucht schon der Schädel und ich brauche dringend eine Lernpause." Megan streckte sich und packte ihre Schreibsachen und den Stapel Bücher zusammen.

„Boah, ich auch!", stieß Ron hervor, der leicht verzweifelt in sein gerade geöffnetes Zaubertränkebuch blickte.

„Du hast doch überhaupt noch nicht angefangen! Ehrlich Ronald, es ist mir ein Rätsel, wie du die letzten drei Schuljahre überstehen konntest." Die Beiden fingen erneut an, sich zu streiten. Megan nickte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen zu und ließ die drei alleine.

Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum drehten sich ihre Gedanken um das Gespräch in der Bibliothek. Reichten ihre Zaubertränke einfach nicht für Hogwarts? Bis jetzt hatte sie niemals Schwierigkeiten damit gehabt, aber was hieß das schon? Sie lernten ja momentan Zauber, die für 11-Jährige machbar sein sollten. Aber es war eigentlich auch egal. Sie würde einfach alles mitnehmen, was ging. Und wenn sie nicht alle sieben Jahre an Hogwarts packte: Was machte das schon aus? Allein _Wingardium Leviosa_ war schon eine Bereicherung an sich!

Gott, fing sie schon wieder an, sich alles schön zu reden?

Seufzend ließ sie sich schließlich in einen der Ohrensessel im Ravenclaw-Gemeinschaftsraum sinken. Ihr Verehrer, sie kannte seinen Namen genauso wenig wie den von Hermines brillentragendem Freund, war zum Glück nicht anwesend. Er hatte sich als Tutor für Geschichte der Zauberei freiwillig gemeldet, was Megan dankend abgelehnt hatte. Ihr Tutor in Kräuterkunde war Neville Longbottom. Gott, sie hatte den schüchternen Jungen schon nach der ersten Nacht hier wieder vergessen.

In Zaubertränke sollte ihr ein Slytherin namens Blaise Zabini Nachhilfe geben. Er war die Alternative zu Draco Malfoy – den Megan sofort abgelehnt hatte, sehr zu Snapes Freude – und schien sehr erfreut darüber, bald seine Freizeit mit ihr verbringen zu dürfen. Im Gegensatz zum platinblonden Desaster war er allerding der Sechser im Lotto. Er tat so, als würde sie gar nicht existieren und war dementsprechend nicht daran interessiert, sie zu triezen.

Im Fach Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte sie sich noch keinen Tutor besorgt – der Gedanke an Professor Moody jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken. Seinen Unterricht verließ sie jedes Mal mit einem Anflug von Paranoia. Sie hatte sogar schon einmal von seinem Auge geträumt. Und außerdem … war er ja selbst neu an der Schule. Ja, sie wusste, dass sie verzweifelt nach Ausreden suchte.

Vielleicht würde sie ihn morgen fragen.

Der Ohrensessel war richtig gemütlich und während sie im Polster versank, spürte Megan ihre Lider und ihren Körper schwerer werden. Selbst die gelegentlichen neugierigen Seitenblicke wurden auf einmal immer weniger nervig. Zeit für ein Nickerchen, beschloss sie daher, stand sich streckend auf und ging in ihren Schlafraum.

Am nächsten Tag, es war ein sonniger Donnerstag, stand nach dem Mittagessen wieder Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste auf dem Plan. Megan setzte sich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in die zweite Reihe. Professor Moody zeigte zum Glück abseits seines penetranten Starrens keinerlei Interesse an ihr, aber Paranoia war ja nicht unbedingt ein logisch zu erklärendes Phänomen. Vielleicht war das magische Auge ja kaputt und er konnte nichts dafür, dass es ausgerechnet sie fixierte? Trotzdem, es war anstrengend ständig angeglotzt zu werden. Wie schafften Prominente es, nicht durchzudrehen deswegen?

Professor Moody betrat gewohnt schwungvoll den Klassenraum. Das Knallen der Tür brachte wie in allen Stunden zuvor auch noch den Letzten zum Schweigen. Die 11-Jährigen betrachteten schließlich mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Erstaunen, wie er sich an die Front stellte und einen kräftigen Schluck aus einem Flachmann nahm, den er aus seinem Mantel geholt hatte. Megan verspürte eher Unglauben und ein bisschen Ekel. Es war ja ein offenes Geheimnis, dass viele Lehrer dem Alkohol zusprachen, aber sie hatte noch nie gesehen, wie jemand dermaßen eiskalt vor einer Klasse 11-Jähriger aus dem Flachmann trank. Und Milch war das in dem Ding ganz sicher nicht.

Der Professor ignorierte ihre Blicke und fuhr unbeeindruckt mit seinem Unterricht fort, sein Auge wie immer auf sie gerichtet. Aber auch daran begann sie sich langsam zu gewöhnen. Sie schaffte es sogar zum ersten Mal, sich sinnvolle Notizen zum Unterricht zu machen. Nach der Doppelstunde begab sich Megan widerwillig nach vorne zum Rednerpult, wo Professor sich gerade erneut an seinem Flachmann bediente.

„Ähm…Professor Moody? Ich bin hier wegen des Tutors hier. Professor Flitwick hat sie bestimmt schon darauf angesprochen." Moody gab ein Knurren von sich, das sowohl Verneinung als auch Bestätigung hätte bedeuten können. Während sein künstliches Auge sich einmal im Sockel drehte und dann wieder sie fixierte, schaute das gesunde Auge nicht einmal in ihre Richtung.

„Hm. Komm in einer Woche wieder, Brooks. Ich kümmer mich darum.", gab er schließlich von sich, ohne sich von seinen Unterlagen abzuwenden.

„Okay. Und…" Megan suchte nach den passenden Worten. Sie wollte ihrem Prof. ja nicht sofort ins Gesicht sagen, dass sie ihn für einen Spanner hielt. „Ich habe bemerkt, dass ihr Auge, also das Künstliche, mich immer … verfolgt." Sie verstummte abrupt, als Professor Moody beide Augen auf sie richtete und sie zum ersten Mal richtig anschaute. Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, was ein Gesicht noch grimassenhafter aussehen ließ als sowieso schon.

„Mädchen.", knurrte er und beugte sich vor. Sein stank, aber nicht nach Schnaps. „Dieses Auge", er klopfte mit dem Finger mehrere Male auf dessen gläserne Oberfläche, „spürt schwarze Magie auf. Und Todesser."

Megan wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte. Was war denn ein Todesser und warum reagierte jeder so sensibel auf dieses Thema? Und wie verdammt noch mal sollte sie mit schwarzer Magie in Kontakt gekommen sein?

„Hä? Das kann gar nicht sein, dass ich schwarze Magie an mir habe! Ihr Auge muss kaputt sein."

„Das Auge irrt sich nicht, Brooks, und es ist auch nicht kaputt.", antwortete Moody. Dann schnappte er sich seine Unterlagen und rauschte aus dem Klassenraum.

Megan schüttelte den Kopf. Der Typ war doch verrückt! Mit schwarzer Magie sie noch nie etwas zu tun gehabt und wenn es nach ihr ging, würde sie das auch nie. Sie atmete tief durch, um die Aufregung und die Wut abzuschütteln. Und nochmal. Und nochmal. Sie verließ das Klassenzimmer und begab sich erneut in die Bibliothek, wo sie sich mit Blaise Zabini verabredet hatte. Sie hatte absolut keine Lust, sich mit diesem arroganten Schönling auseinanderzusetzen, aber das war allemal besser als über Professor Moodys seltsame Anschuldigungen nachzudenken.

Ihr Tutor wartete schon auf sie. Er saß mit überschlagenen Beinen und gewohnt gelangweiltem Gesicht rückwärts vor einem der Lesetische und schaute sie mit einer hochgezogenen Braue an. Wäre er nur ein wenig älter, hätte er wohl wie ein Model gewirkt. So aber sah er wie ein Teenager aus, der sich für ein Model hielt. Tat er wahrscheinlich wirklich. Megan konnte allerdings nicht abstreiten, dass er mit seiner Größe, der schlanken Statur und den symmetrischen, fein definierten Gesichtszügen bald ein Mädchenschwarm sein würde oder es schon war.

Was seinem Ego sicherlich **sehr** gut tat.

„Hi. Sorry, dass ich später komme, aber ich musste noch mit Professor Moody sprechen."

Zabini machte ein angepisstes Gesicht, wobei man das auf seiner durchgehend gelangweilten Miene nur anhand der leicht zusammengekniffenen Augen und dem sachten Abwärtstrend seiner Mundwinkel erkennen konnte.

„Was auch immer. Ich habe eh nicht vor, lange hier zu bleiben. Ich habe Besseres zu tun, als dir beim Lernen die Hand zu halten."

Ehrlich gesagt, Megan hatte noch nie mit jemandem zusammenarbeiten müssen, der so offen seine Abneigung ihr gegenüber bekundet hatte. Aber so waren Teenager nun mal – sich ihrer Gesellschaft anzupassen oder mal nett zu Leuten zu sein, die sie nicht mochten, kam diesen Biestern gar nicht in den Sinn. Und normalerweise würde ihr das vollkommen am Arsch vorbei gehen, wenn sie nicht auf die Hilfe von diesem Schnösel angewiesen wäre.

„Und? Hast du wenigstens schon etwas für mich vorbereitet? Du hattest ja bestimmt genug Zeit, während du auf mich gewartet hast.", entgegnete sie nach mehreren Sekunden der unangenehmen Stille. Wenn Zabini es ihr nicht einfach machen wollte, würde sie den Teufel tun und sich dafür auch noch bei ihm bedanken.

Zabini zeigte auf das Buch, das neben ihm auf dem Tisch lag. „Das hier ist das Lehrbuch für das zweite Schuljahr. Lies es durch und braue alle Tränke, die ich markiert habe. Dafür brauchst du meine Hilfe nicht. Außer natürlich die Muggel haben dir das Lesen noch nicht beigebracht."

„Sicherlich kann ich lesen. Gibt es irgendeinen Grund, warum du meinst so unverschämt zu mir sein zu müssen oder haben dir deine Eltern einfach nur keine Umgangsformen beigebracht?" Langsam hörten diese Slytherin-Rotzgören auf, amüsant zu sein. Ihre dummen Vorurteile waren sinnlos und anstrengend.

„Was auch immer." Zabini ignorierte ihre Frage. „Lesen kannst du ja anscheinend alleine." Er warf ihr noch einen hoheitsvollen Blick voller Verachtung zu und verließ die Bibliothek. Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete Megan ihn dabei. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass einer ihrer anderen Tutoren dieses Maß an Engagement unterbieten würde. Am Ende dieses Schuljahres würde sie vermutlich alle Slytherins verfluchen.

Zum gefühlten hundertsten Mal an diesem Tag atmete tief durch. Dann ließ sie sich elegant wie ein Sack Kartoffeln in den nächsten Stuhl fallen, schlug das Buch von Zabini vor sich auf und machte sich auf einen langen Lern-Nachmittag gefasst.

_Hey Bill,_

_wie ist es bei dir in Ägypten? Es muss doch um diese Jahreszeit tierisch heiß da sein. Aber dafür gibt es bestimmt auch den passenden Zauberspruch, was? Und danke für die Glückwünsche. Den Ausnüchterungstrank muss ich mir merken, aber im Moment bin ich damit beschäftigt, den Stoff der ersten zwei Schuljahre im Schnelldurchlauf zu lernen. Ich müsste mich eigentlich jeden Nachmittag mit meinen Tutoren hinsetzen, um das nachzuholen. Übrigens, ich hab heute deinen kleinen Bruder Ron ausgerechnet in der Bibliothek getroffen (du hast Recht, die Haare sind wirklich unübersehbar). _

_Malfoys Muggelhass habe ich schon erleben müssen und sein kleiner Freund Zabini ist nicht viel besser. Dummerweise ist er mein Tutor in Zaubertränke und ich glaube nicht, dass Snape mir noch einen Dritten zuweist, nachdem ich schon den kleinen blonden Teufel abgelehnt habe. Wer ist eigentlich dieser Er, von dem du gesprochen hast? Eine Art Gang-Boss, vor dem jeder Angst hat? Muss ich mir Sorgen machen? _

_Ich werde auf jeden Fall über Weihnachten nach Hause fahren. Ich muss meinen Eltern immer noch beichten, was ich hier mache, und ich weiß absolut nicht, wie ich das anstellen soll ohne von ihnen eingeliefert zu werden. Mein Vater wollte eigentlich, dass ich irgendwann seine Kanzlei übernehme und war echt sauer, dass ich für Hogwarts mein Studium geschmissen habe. Und meine Mutter…denkt wahrscheinlich immer noch, dass man mich hier zur Prostitution zwingt oder Ähnliches. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass die beiden meine Eule bekommen haben. Sondern wird mein Foto wohl spätestens jetzt auf Milchkartons gedruckt werden. Ganz abgesehen von meiner besten Freundin, die von überhaupt gar nichts Bescheid weiß. Aber ich werde das schon irgendwie regeln. Ein kleines Zauber-Kunststück sollte meine Eltern hoffentlich davon überzeugen, dass ich nicht wahnsinnig bin. _

_Ich freue mich schon auf das Trimagische Turnier. Solange niemand den Löffel abgibt, sollte das doch eine gute Ablenkung vom Lernen sein. Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns dort. _

_Liebe Grüße_

_Megan_

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

So, das hier ist das letzte Kapitel, das ich auf "Vorrat" habe. Ich arbeite zwar schon am nächsten, aber bei meinem Schreibrhythmus weiß man nie, wann das kommt. Ich versuche mal vorsichtig einen monatlichen Update-Rhythmus anzupeilen.

Ich kann allerdings nichts versprechen, weil bald das nächste Semester ansteht und vermutlich weitaus anstrengender als die letzten wird.

Vielen Dank fürs Lesen


	7. Hexen haben rote Haare

**Kapitel 6 – Hexen haben rote Haare**

„Megan Brooks, mit der Macht meines Amtes spreche ich Sie der Hexerei schuldig!" Dumbledore saß hoch über ihr am Richtertisch. Er hatte eine dunkelblaue Robe an, die mit vielen funkelnden Sternen bestickt war und einen Spitzhut in derselben Farbe mit einem Mond als Motiv. An den Plätzen der Geschworenen saßen ihre Eltern, Freunde und eine hochschwangere Anna, die sie mit leeren Gesichtern anstarrten.

„Ich verurteile Sie zum Tod am Scheiterhaufen!", vollendete der Schulleiter seinen Urteilsspruch und klopfte mit einem Hammer auf den Tisch vor sich. „Führt sie ab!"

Megan wurde von vermummten Gestalten an beiden Armen gepackt und nach draußen ins Freie geschleift. Sie war zu paralysiert, um sich zu wehren. Dort auf dem Innenhof von Hogwarts hatte sich die ganze Schule versammelt. Als sie Megan erkannten, fingen sie an zu brüllen und formten einen Gang, der direkt zu einem riesigen Scheiterhaufen führte. In den Gesichtern der Kinder funkelte sadistische Freude, während sie wahlweise „Hexe", „Verbrennt sie" oder „Todesser" schrien. Neben dem Podest aus Stroh und Holz stand Professor Moody, der eine Fackel in der Hand hielt.

Die zwei Gestalten banden sie am Scheiterhaufen fest, während die Menge weiterhin tobte. Megan realisierte nur sehr schleppend, dass sie bald einen qualvollen Feuertod sterben und diese Leute ihr dabei zujubeln würden. Als Moody jedoch die brennende Fackel in das Stroh unter ihren Füßen hielt und dieses anfing lichterloh zu brennen, wurde ihr dieser Umstand relativ schnell bewusst. Panik erfasste Megan, sie zappelte und schaute sich hilfesuchend um.

Direkt vor ihr beziehungsweise vor dem Feuer stand Bill und lächelte sie an, als hätte er keine Sorge in der Welt. Megan wand sich weiter in ihren Fesseln und starrte ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an, als das Feuer ihre nackten Füße zu verkohlen drohte. Die Schmerzen waren so stark, dass sie sich bis in ihre Beine zogen. Sie schrie laut um Hilfe, aber über dem Gebrüll der Meute hörte sie ihr eigenes Wort nicht und der Rauch des Feuers versperrte langsam aber sicher ihre Atemwege. Megan hustete und ihre Augen brannten.

„Scheint so, als hättest du das Trimagische Turnier verloren, Megan. Und dabei dachte ich immer, Hexen hätten alle rote Haare…" Sie verstand Bill klar und deutlich. Er lächelte und schaute auf ihre Füße, die vom Feuer verschlungen wurden. „Keine Sorge, das ist nichts, was man mit ein wenig Murtlap-Essenz nicht heilen könnte."

Megan fing an, wie am Spieß zu schreien.

Und wachte in diesem Moment auf. Schwer atmend sah sie sich im Raum um und versuchte zu erkennen, wo sie war. Als sie sich beim Anblick des Baldachins über ihr an Hogwarts und den Ravenclaw-Turm erinnerte, war der Großteil ihres Traums schon aus ihrem Kurzzeit-Gedächtnis gelöscht worden. An das Feuer, die Schmerzen und den Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch erinnerte sie sich allerdings noch sehr deutlich. Sie meinte sogar, Phantomschmerzen in ihren Beinen zu spüren.

„Puh!" Erleichtert seufzend schlug sie die Decke zurück, setzte sich auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar. Ihr war tierisch heiß und sie war unangenehm verschwitzt. Ein Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr zeigte ihr, dass sie nicht genug Zeit hatte, um noch zu duschen. Und leider konnte sie es sich gerade heute nicht leisten, etwas später zu kommen, da die Schüler aus den beiden anderen Schulen eintreffen würden. Und McGonagall würde ihr sowas von die Leviten lesen, wenn sie mitten in die Begrüßung hereinplatzte.

Statt zu duschen wechselte sie ihre Kleidung und hoffte, dass niemand etwas merken würde. Im Bad noch ein paar Spritzer Wasser ins Gesicht und sie fühlte sich beinahe so gut wie neu. Obwohl sie immer noch etwas groggy war. Nach der Verwandlungs-Nachhilfe bei Hermine wäre sie allerdings fast im Stehen eingeschlafen, also hatte sich ihr Zustand durchaus gebessert. Nachdem sie noch einmal im Spiegel überprüft hatte, ob sie einigermaßen präsentabel aussah, schnappte sie sich ihren Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Vor den Toren Hogwarts hatte sich die ganze Schule als Begrüßungskomitee versammelt. Die aufgeregten Schüler wurden von ihren Hauslehrern in Form gebracht, damit sie bloß einen guten Eindruck bei den Besuchern hinterließen. Wie immer etwas abseits, stand auch Luna bei den Ravenclaw-Schülern und Megan gesellte sich zu ihr. Die Blondine lächelte sie leicht verträumt an. Ihr Gesicht sah etwas nackt aus ohne Kronkorken-Halskette und ausgefallene Ohrringe. Fast als wäre sie eine normale Schülerin.

„Hallo Megan! Haben dich die Nargel aufgehalten?", zerstörte Luna diesen Eindruck sofort.

„Nein. Ich hab mich noch eine Stunde auf's Ohr gelegt nach dem Unterricht. Aber ich bin ja noch pünktlich, wie es scheint." Megan beobachtete Professor McGonagall, die durch die Reihen der Gryffindors stakste und diese zurechtmachte. Professor Flitwick tat dasselbe in ihren Reihen, aber er war nicht so streng wie sie.

Ein Raunen ertönte aus der Schülermasse und gleichzeitig zeigten mehrere Finger einen Punkt am Horizont, wo gerade ein riesiges … Ding immer näher kam. Besagtes Ding entpuppte sich als bei näherer Betrachtung als Kutsche, die von geflügelten Pferden durch die Lüfte gezogen wurde. Megan starrte unverhohlen. Hätte man sie in diesem Moment angesprochen, wäre kein vernünftiges Wort aus ihrem Mund gekommen.

Vielleicht war sie ja naiv, aber Pegasi hatte sie sich immer kleiner und weniger monströs vorgestellt. Diese Tiere allerdings waren alles andere als märchenhaft, sondern einfach nur furchteinflößend. Als sie schließlich mit einem lauten Krachen und einem von weitem spürbaren Rumms auf dem Boden aufsetzten, ging ein Zucken durch Megans Körper und sie stolperte zwei Schritte zurück.

Die hausgroße Kutsche war von den Pegasi gezogen vor ihnen gelandet. Ihre hellblaue Farbe passte ganz _[i]vorzüglich[/i]_ zum goldenen Fell der Monster-Pferde. Zugegebenermaßen, es hätte weitaus kitschiger ausfallen können, aber es war trotzdem immer noch eine himmelblaue Kutsche, die von goldenen Pferden gezogen wurde. Aus dem Gefährt trat nun eine Gestalt, die zur Größenordnung von Pferden und Kutsche perfekt passte. Und das alles wäre nicht so krass aufgefallen, wenn sie nachfolgenden Schüler neben der elegant gekleideten Dame nicht wie Puppen ausgesehen hätten.

Megan drehte sich zu Luna. Diese Interessierte sich nicht für die angekommenen Schüler, sondern betrachtete mit einem, versonnenen Gesichtsausdruck die Palomino-Pegasi. Wer wusste schon, was sie gerade dachte? Und viel wichtiger: Wollte man es überhaupt wissen? „Sie sind hübsch, oder?", säuselte das blonde Mädchen.

„Hübsch? Die Dinger sehen eher aus wie eine extrem kitschige Version vom Frankenstein-Monster", entgegnete Megan und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich bin mir noch nicht einmal sicher, ob die überhaupt Pflanzenfresser sind." Im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Mädchen hatte sich Megan niemals für Ponys und Pferde interessiert. Und auch sonst pflegte sie ein eher zwiespältiges Verhältnis zu Tieren, die größer waren als Hunde. Sie verstand einfach, wie man das auch noch süß finden konnte.

Die Schüler um sie herum wurden erneut unruhig und lenkten Megans Aufmerksamkeit auf den See, dessen Oberfläche außergewöhnlich unruhig war. Blasen stoben auf und dann erhob sich etwas aus den Tiefen des Sees, das Ähnlichkeit mit einem Fisch-Skelett hatte. Sie fragte sich schon gar nicht mehr, warum sie nicht schon längst schreiend weggelaufen war. Stattdessen überlegte sie, wie dieses „Schiff" in den See gelangen konnte. Unterirdische Tunnel?

Vermutlich war es einfach nur Magie, die eine Erklärung für alles Kuriose an Hogwarts…

Sie hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass sie sich an diese Welt und ihre Eigenheiten gewöhnt hatte. Gerade aber fühlte sie sich, als wäre das hier nur ein sehr langer und bizarrer Traum, aus dem sie einfach nicht aufwachte. In Träumen ließ man auch alles an sich vorbeiziehen, ohne wirklich zu realisieren, was passierte.

Nachdem beide Delegationen begrüßt worden waren, gingen sie alle gemeinsam zurück zum Schloss. Megan und Luna bildeten das Schlusslicht und wieder einmal fühlte sie sich, als ob sie nicht dazugehörte, sondern alles als Außenstehende betrachtete. Luna war auch so ein Außenseiter, aber diese schien sich bewusst dafür entschieden zu haben und störte sich auch nicht daran, dass man sie mied und sich hinter ihrem Rücken über „Loony Lovegood" mokierte. So viel Gelassenheit hätte Megan als Teenager auch gerne gehabt.

Beim Abendessen wurden natürlich alle Register gezogen. Als ob die Queen höchstpersönlich zu Besuch käme, war die Große Halle und das Schloss von kleinen Gnomen blitzblank geputzt worden. Eine ganze Palette nationaler Spezialitäten der beiden Gastschulen wurden aufgefahren, um diesen den Abend zu versüßen (und natürlich, um anzugeben). Megan interessierte sich aber nicht für das leckere Essen, für die französischen Mädchen in ihrer seidenen Kleidung oder für die Bulgaren am Slytherin-Tisch. Sie freute sich nur darauf, dass bald Bill zu Besuch kam.

* * *

><p><em>[i]Hey Bill, [i]_

_[i]die Schüler aus Beauxbatons und Durmstrang sind letzte Woche angekommen und alle sind natürlich ganz aus dem Häuschen. Mann, ich habe Hogwarts noch nie so sauber gesehen – und du sicher auch nicht. Diese komischen Gartenzwerge, die den ganzen Tag über die Rüstungen und die Gemälde geputzt haben, sahen echt gruselig aus. Wer trägt denn bitteschön ein Geschirrtuch als Kleid? [/i]_

_[i]Karkaroff und Madame Maxine waren stinksauer, weil Hogwarts zwei Champions hat. Ich glaube, die wären beinahe wieder abgereist. Und jetzt denken alle, Potter hätte seinen Namen selbst in diesen Pokal geworfen. Ich will ja nicht gemein sein, aber der Junge hat schon Probleme damit, seine Zaubertränke-Hausaufgaben ohne Hermines Hilfe zu machen. Wie soll er da einen von Professor Dumbledores Zaubern umgehen? [/i]_

_[i]Apropos Hermine: Die beschwert sich jedes Mal bei mir, weil dein kleiner Bruder die beleidigte Leberwurst spielt und sie den Vermittler machen muss. Dieses Mädchen macht sich so viel Stress um nichts, das ist unglaublich. Die beiden werden sich schon noch einkriegen. [/i]_

_[i]Wie läuft es bei dir in Ägypten? Fluchbrecher – das hört sich gefährlich an. Was machst du so da? Und hat dein Chef schon gesagt, ob er dir für das Trimagische Turnier freigibt? [/i]_

_[i]Grüße[/i]_

_[i]Megan[/i]_

* * *

><p>Megan rollte das Briefpapier auf, nachdem die Tinte darauf getrocknet war. Wie immer macht sie in „Geschichte der Zauberei" alles außer zuhören, während Professor Binns die geschichtlichen Daten von Trollaufstand XY rezitierte. Sie konnte schon längst nicht mehr auseinanderhalten, wer was warum oder wann gesagt beziehungsweise getan hatte. Aber damit würde sie sich erst dann auseinander setzen, wenn sie musste.<p>

Nach der Doppelstunde wollte sie sich in der Küche einen Kaffee besorgen. Sie hatte beim Frühstück Luna gefragt, wo sie die fand. Es war ein kleines Wunder, dass sie all die Wochen ohne Koffein überhaupt überlebt hatte. Sie kam vor der Tür mit der Birne als Klinke an und kitzelte diese leicht. Wie Luna gesagt hatte, sprang daraufhin die Tür auf und gab den Blick auf die Küche frei. Wie erwartet war sie riesig. Dutzende Gnome, Luna hatte sie Hauselfen genannt, werkelten gerade vermutlich am Abendessen, während andere immer noch dabei waren, das Geschirr vom Mittag abzuwaschen. Megan lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Diese Hauselfen sahen aus wie Kriegsgefangene, nur ohne Aufseher oder Zellen, in denen sie eingesperrt waren. Aber ihre schmutzige Kleidung und die ausgemergelten, bleichen Körper ließen auf ein hartes Leben schließen. Einer von ihnen tapste nun mit seinen riesigen Plattfüßen auf sie zu.

„Was kann Floppy für Sie tun, Miss?", piepste er und blickte mit feuchten Hundeaugen zu ihr auf.

„Ähm… könnte ich hier irgendwo eine Tasse Kaffee bekommen? Ich kann ihn mir auch selber machen…", stotterte sie und versuchte nicht allzu penetrant auf den schnodderigen Kissenbezug zu starren, den der Hauself trug.

„Natürlich, Miss!" Er nickte enthusiastisch mit dem Kopf, sodass seine großen Ohren schlackerten. „Floppy macht Ihnen sofort einen Kaffee!" Er rauschte eilig davon, während Megan wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt stehen blieb. Ein paar Minuten später kam er mit einem silbernen Tablett wieder, das mit einer Kanne Kaffee, einer Tasse, Zucker und Sahne beladen war. Ach du Scheiße…

„Wow, danke!" Vorsichtig nahm sie das Tablett aus seinen spitzen Fingern. „Ähm… könnte ich vielleicht noch eine zweite Tasse bekommen?"

„Natürlich, Miss!" Der Hauself strahlte förmlich und hätte vermutlich noch eine dreistöckige Torte gebacken, wenn sie danach gefragt hätte. Mit dem Tablett schaffte Megan es tatsächlich ohne Unfall bis in die Bibliothek und an der strengen Madame Pince vorbei – obwohl diese nicht gerade begeistert aussah. Hermine guckte auch nicht schlecht, als sie das Tablett vor ihr abstellte. Sie sah abgespannt aus und schickte immer wieder wütende Blicke in die Richtung des Durmstrang-Champions Viktor Krum. Dieser wiederum war in ein Buch vertieft und wurde von einer Gruppe kichernder Schülerinnen beobachtet.

„Du siehst so aus, als wäre dir eine ganze Herde Läuse über die Leber gelaufen, Hermine. Was ist los?", fragte Megan das Mädchen mit den buschigen braunen Haaren, während sie sich eine Tasse Kaffee einschenkte. „Übrigens, willst du auch Kaffee? Ich hab dir eine Tasse mit mitgebracht." Hermines Gesicht verdüstere sich noch mehr. Sie funkelte erst Megan, dann das Tablett und schließlich Viktor Krum an.

„Ronald und Harry sind solche Idioten!"

„Das ist doch nichts Neues."

„Und jetzt hab ich nicht einmal mehr in der Bibliothek meine Ruhe. Diese Hühner folgen Krum überall hin. Was sucht einer wie der überhaupt hier?" Krum schaute von seinem Buch auf und in ihre Richtung. Megan und Hermine senkten die Köpfe und versuchten so zu tun, als hätten sie nicht gerade über ihn geredet.

„Vielleicht will er ja seine Verfolger loswerden?", schlug Megan leise vor, während sie ihre Verwandlungs-Unterlagen hervorholte. „Die nerven ihn bestimmt noch mehr als dich." Hermine rümpfte die Nase, als ob sie das nicht so ganz glauben wollte. Manchmal war sie erstaunlich verkopft – trotz oder gerade wegen ihrer Intelligenz. Dann hob der Bücherwurm den Kopf und schaute Megan entschlossen an.

„Hast du den Kaffee aus der Küche?", fragte sie gedehnt und lauernd.

„Ja…"

Nach einem ausführlichen Vortrag über Hauselfen und ihre Recht beziehungsweise den Mangel selbiger war Hermine ein bisschen zufriedener und Megan mehr oder weniger freiwilliges Mitglied der Organisation .R. Sie war fast froh, als sie das Thema hinter sich ließen und auf ihre Verwandlungs-Hausaufgaben zu sprechen kamen.

Für den Abend hatte Megan sich vorgenommen, eine Runde am See entlang zu joggen. Seit sie an Hogwarts war, hatte sie keinen Sport mehr betrieben. Sie musste sich unbedingt einen Raum besorgen, in dem sie Karate-Übungen machen konnte. Bis dahin musste Laufen ausreichen.

Die Sonne hatte den ganzen Tag gestrahlt, sodass auch um sieben Uhr noch angenehme Temperaturen herrschten. Mehrere Schüler-Grüppchen saß am Ufer verteilt und genossen sie letzten Sonnenstrahlen, als Megan in Sportkleidung am See ankam. Sie verfiel in einen gemütlichen Lauf und genoss es, sich bei dem schönen Wetter ein wenig sportlich zu betätigen. Man glaubte ja gar nicht, wie gut das nach einer langen Pause tat. Viktor Krum schien dieselbe Idee wie sie gehabt zu haben. Megan konnte ihn auf der anderen Seite des Sees erkennen, wie er in zügigem Tempo den Weg dort entlang lief. Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte er sie überrundet und verlangsamte, um neben ihr zu bleiben.

„Guten Abend.", grüßte er höflich und schaute sie aus dunklen Augen unergründlich an.

„Hi." Hoffentlich fragte er jetzt nicht, warum Hermine und sie ihn in der Bibliothek so angestarrt hatten. Nicht, dass er sie noch für einen Teil seines Fanclubs hielt.

„Du warst doch heute mit diesem Mädchen in der Bibliothek.", begann er und sein rauer Akzent stach deutlich hervor, obwohl seine Englisch-Kenntnisse ausgezeichnet waren. Megan stöhnte innerlich.

„Ja, wieso?"

„Ihr habt über mich gesprochen."

„Wir haben uns nicht unbedingt über dich unterhalten, sondern eher über deine Fans, die uns mit ihrem Gekicher beim Lernen gestört haben."

„Ich kann nichts dafür, dass sie mir folgen.", verteidigte sich Viktor und obwohl er die Stimme nicht erhob, war doch deutlich, dass ihn der implizierte Vorwurf störte.

„Ich weiß. Und Hermine weiß das eigentlich auch, aber sie steht gerade ziemlich unter Stress. Sie meint das nicht so."

„In Ordnung." Der Bulgare starrte sie nachdenklich an. War er nicht Quidditch-Spieler? Dafür erschien er ihr erstaunlich vernünftig und introvertiert. Vielleicht hatte Megan aber auch einfach nur verquere Vorstellungen von Sportlern.

„Ich geb dir einen Tipp.", fing sie auf einen spontanen Gedanken hin an. „Wenn du die Hühner loswerden willst, setz dich zu Hermine. Dann denken alle, ihr wärt zusammen und ihr habt beide eure Ruhe."

Krum antwortete darauf nicht, sondern nickte nur stumm. Ohne viele Worte zu wechseln, joggten sie langsam eine Runde um den See. Im Nachhinein fühlte Megan sich auf eine sehr angenehme Weise erschöpft. Sie hatte keine Alpträume in dieser Nacht.

Die nächste Zeit verbrachte sie hauptsächlich mit Lernen. Ron und Harry waren immer noch nicht versöhnt und missbrauchten immer noch Hermine als Nachrichten-Eule, worüber sie absolut nicht begeistert war. Megan hielt weiterhin regen Briefkontakt zu Bill, der glücklicherweise für die erste Herausforderung des anstehenden Turniers frei bekommen hatte. Moody organisierte ihr einen Tutor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, aber schwarze Magie sprach er nicht mehr an und sie war froh darum. Auch mit Dumbledore hatte sie bis jetzt noch nicht gesprochen – das war ja auch nicht nötig, solange sie keine Probleme beim Zaubern hatte.

Megan freute sich auf die Weihnachtsferien. Sie vermisste London und ihre Freunde. Hogwarts war wie ein wahrgewordener Kindertraum und Zaubern war jedes Mal wieder ein Erlebnis für sie, egal wie banal der Spruch, aber sie brauchte jemanden, mit dem sie über Kerle und Klamotten tratschen konnte. Sie brauchte ein bisschen Normalität und die war ungefähr das Einzige, was man in Hogwarts nicht fand.

* * *

><p>Am Tag der ersten Herausforderung war die ganze Schule aufgeregt. Wieder wurde alles auf Vordermann gebracht und wäre Hermine nicht so sehr damit beschäftigt, ihrem Freund Harry bei seinen Vorbereitungen zu helfen, hätte sie vermutlich diesen Tag für eine großangelegte Demonstration gegen die Versklavung der Hauselfen gewählt. Wahrscheinlich war es für alle Beteiligten das Beste, dass sie es nicht tat. Es war ein Samstag wie aus dem Bilderbuch, was zusätzlich zur guten Stimmung beitrug. Das Quidditch-Feld durfte schon den ganzen Tag lang nicht betreten werden, da die Vorbereitungen dort auf Hochtouren liefen. Die Lehrer waren vollends damit beschäftigt, alles zu organisieren.<p>

Bill hatte ihr geschrieben, dass er ein bisschen früher ankommen würde, um ihr ein paar schöne Orte in Hogwarts zu zeigen. Megan konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann sie das letzte Mal eine Verabredung hatte, die so nah an ein Date herankam und das machte sie ein klein wenig nervös. Meine Güte, sie brauchte wirklich langsam mal wieder einen Freund! Um kurz vor drei Uhr macht sie sich auf den Weg zur Apparier-Grenze von Hogwarts, nachdem sie vorher fast eine halbe Stunde gebraucht hatte, um ein passendes Outfit herauszusuchen. Das an sich war schon ein Novum für sie, weil sie wirklich keine von diesen Tussis war, die jeden Tag drei Stunden im Bad verbrachten und niemals ungeschminkt aus dem Haus gingen.

Sie war ein paar Minuten zu früh am Treffpunkt. Während sie wartete, betrachtete sie das Treiben um sie herum und überlegte, ob sie nicht auch am Apparier-Kurs teilnehmen sollte, der nach den Ferien anfing. Wie geil wäre das denn, wenn sie einfach innerhalb von einer Sekunde von einem zum anderen Ort ploppen könnte? Leider hatte ihr Hermine diese schöne Vorstellung sofort mit dem sehr realen Risiko zerstört, dass man sich beim Apparieren in alle Teile zerlegte, wenn man nicht konzentriert genug war. Der einzige Trost war, dass auch das mittels Magie zu beheben war. Wie so vieles.

Megan zuckte wie vom Blitz getroffen zusammen, als Bill einige Meter entfernt von ihr aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Man sah ihm fast nicht an, dass er geradewegs aus Ägypten kam. Er trug einen schwarzen Umhang, wie er typisch für Zauberer war, und hatte nicht einmal Anzeichen von Bräune oder einem Sonnenbrand im Gesicht. Wenn seine Wangen nicht voller Sommersprossen gewesen wären, hätte man meinen können, er hätte den Sommer im Keller verbracht. Rotschöpfe…

„Hey!", sie strahlte ihn an, „Gute Reise gehabt?"

„Es war erträglich.", entgegnete Bill und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Über längere Strecken zu apparieren ist immer anstrengend."

„Du bist den ganzen Weg von Ägypten bis hierher appariert? Wow…" In einem Augenblick auf der anderen Seite des Erdballs zu sein – das erschien Megan zu verrückt, um wahr zu sein. Wenn sie das beherrschte, könnte sie ohne großen Aufwand alle ihre Freunde besuchen, auch Tim in Sydney und Kate in Tokio.

„Nein, ich bin vorher mit einem Portschlüssel nach London gereist und von dort aus bin ich hierher appariert. Übrigens, machst du nächsten Sommer auch deine Apparier-Lizenz? Du bist ja alt genug…"

„Ich hatte darüber nachgedacht, aber dann hat mir Hermine erzählt, dass man sich zersplinchen kann." Bill unterbrach sie mit einem herzhaften Lachen. Als Megan ihn sauer anfunkelte, legte er einen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie grinsend Richtung Schloss.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Meg. Das ist doch nichts, was Magie nicht wieder hinbiegen kann."

„Sehr witzig, William. Magie kann sicher auch abgehackte Körperteile wieder anzaubern, aber deswegen hack ich mir doch nicht den Arm ab!" Bill lachte nur wieder, der dumme Kerl.

„Mensch, Megan, du musst dich ein bisschen mehr entspannen." Er grinste sie an. „Die Chance, dass du dich beim Apparieren in alle Einzelheiten zerlegst, ist ziemlich gering. Du machst dir viel zu viele Sorgen!"

Megan schaute stirnrunzelnd in sein Gesicht – wohlbemerkt ein markantes, sehr attraktives Gesicht. Machte sie sich wirklich zu viele Gedanken? Wenn sie recht überlegte: Ja. Sie hatte die beweglichen Treppen gesehen und an Sicherheitskonzepte gedacht. Beim Blick auf die verzauberte Decke in der Großen Halle fragte sie sich nur, ob es auch reinregnete und die Pegasi sahen für sie aus wie Monster. Sie lächelte schwach.

„Hey, ich bin… ich war angehende Anwältin – alle Anwälte sind geborene Spaßbremsen. Aber du hast wohl trotzdem Recht."

„Mach dir nichts draus, Megan. Was hältst du davon, wenn ich dir den besten Platz auf dem Astronomie-Turm zeige? Von dort aus hat man eine richtig gute Aussicht auf das Quidditch-Feld."

„Gute Idee! Vielleicht treffen wir ja sogar knutschende Teenager, die wir erschrecken können."

„Keine Chance, Meg. Die kommen erst dann, wenn es dunkel wird. Das ist romantischer."

Megan nickte. „Und verbotener.", fügte sie hinzu.

„Dann werden wir uns wohl mit der fantastischen Aussicht begnügen müssen. Komm!"

Bill führte Megan durch das Hogwarts-Gelände, als wäre er nicht einen Tag fortgewesen. Vermutlich kannte er sich auch jetzt noch besser dort aus als sie. Sie hatte das Schloss und seine Umgebung aber auch noch nicht so genau erkundet. Bei einem See inklusive Kraken und dem Wald, der verboten war, war ihr das aber auch nicht ganz geheuer. Schule hin oder her, manche Orte an Hogwarts gehörten nicht an eine Schule.

„Da sind wir!", verkündete Bill schließlich, als sie neben dem Astronomie-Klassenzimmer durch eine weitere Tür nach draußen traten. Eine schmale Wendeltreppe führte dort auf das Dach des Astronomie-Turms. Der einzige Schutz vor einem Sturz in die Tiefe war ein hüfthohes eisernes Gitter. Aber Megan verkniff sich den Kommentar – sie wollte nicht schon wieder meckern. Vor allem nicht, wenn die Aussicht so fantastisch war. Der Himmel war so klar, dass sie weit mehr als nur das Quidditch-Feld sehen konnten. Megan lehnte sich staunend über die Absperrung und betrachtete den Verbotenen Wald, dessen schiere Ausmaße man von oben erst richtig erkannte.

„Wow.", stieß sie aus, „das Wetter ist echt wie bestellt. Kannst du erkennen, was sie am Quidditch-Spielfeld aufbauen?"

„Nicht viel, wie es scheint. Nur ein paar Steine hier und da." Bill zuckte mit den Schultern, schnipste gegen den Reißzahn an seinem Ohr und grinste verschlagen. „Aber ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle auch sch0n, wie die erste Herausforderung aussehen wird. Da ist keine Kulisse notwendig."

„Hey! Du weißt schon was darüber und erzählst mir nichts davon?"

„Natürlich nicht! Ich will dir ja nicht die Überraschung verderben."

„Ach komm schon, Bill!", bettelte Megan leicht. „Lass mich doch nicht so hängen." Sie lehnte sich weiter nach vorne und versuchte irgendetwas Genaues zu erkennen, aber alles was sie sah war nackter Boden und ein paar Felsen. Große Felsen.

„Nope, du wirst es schon früh genug sehen. Und außerdem müssen wir gleich sowieso auf die Zuschauertribünen und uns einen guten Platz suchen."

„Stimmt!" Megan schaute auf ihre Armbanduhr. „In 5 Minuten ist ja schon Einlass."

„Dann sollten wir uns wohl beeilen. Ich kenn eine Abkürzung nach unten."

„Na dann! Lead the way, Mr. Weasley."

Ein Portrait von einer älteren Dame mit dem kitschigsten Kleid, das Megan je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, kannte Bill anscheinend noch aus seiner Schulzeit. Megan schickte dem Rotschopf einen süffisanten Seitenblick, als die Lady mädchenhaft kicherte und einen Durchgang enthüllte. Bill zuckte grinsend mit den Schultern. Von dem Portrait aus gelangten sie auf direktem Weg ins unterste Geschoss und nach draußen.

„Du kennst also eine Abkürzung, he?", neckte Megan Bill, während sie der zum Quidditch-Feld strömenden Masse folgten. Dieses war erst seit wenigen Minuten geöffnet, aber keiner wollte auch nur eine Sekunde länger auf das anstehende Spektakel warten, sodass die Tribünen schon ziemlich voll waren, als sie ankamen. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Stadions erkannte Megan einige Hufflepuffs, die Plakate für Cedric Diggory in die Luft hielten.

Megan war niemals ein Fan von Sportveranstaltungen und anderen großen Events gewesen. Große Menschenansammlungen machten sie nervös und sie sich nicht entspannen. Aber irgendwie war das beim Trimagischen Turnier anders. Magisch. Denn wenn Zauberer eine riesige Veranstaltung organisierten, musste das doch eigentlich spektakulär werden. Alles war möglich. Innerhalb weniger Minuten waren alle Zuschauerplätze bis auf den letzten belegt. Die Menge machte dabei so einen Lärm, dass Bill und Megan es aufgaben miteinander reden zu wollen und stattdessen schweigend darauf warteten, dass Dumbledore das Turnier eröffnete.

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, liebe Kollegen und vor allem liebe Gäste, ich begrüße Sie herzlich zum ersten Teil des Trimagischen Turniers.", schallte schließlich seine verstärkte Stimme durch die Tribünen und brachte einen Großteil der Zuschauer zur Ruhe. Megan konnte bei all den Leuten gar nicht erkennen, wo die Lehrer mitsamt den Schulleitern waren.

„Nur noch ein paar letzte Vorbereitungen, dann werden die Champions von Beauxbatons, Durmstrang und Hogwarts zu ihrer ersten Herausforderung antreten."

„Jetzt geht's endlich los!", kommentierte Bill, nachdem ein Mann etwas in die Halle schweben ließ. Es war ein Nest mit mehreren großen Eiern, aus dem eines besonders hervorstach, weil es golden glänzte. Megan begriff sehr schnell und drehte sich mit einem „Das meinen die doch nicht ernst"-Blick zu ihm. Der Rotschopf grinste nur – schon wieder.

Sie rechnete mit einem wilden Tier, das bald sein Nest verteidigen würde müssen, aber was dann tatsächlich furchterregend fauchend aus seinem Käfig gelassen wurde, den Megan bis jetzt überhaupt nicht gesehen hatte, haute sie dennoch fast aus den Socken.

Ein Drache baute sich gerade bedrohlich über dem Nest auf und brüllte dabei so laut, dass Megan die Ohren klingelten. Ein waschechter Drache mit Schuppen und Stacheln und wütenden Augen, die misstrauisch die staunenden Zuschauer betrachteten. Selbst von weitem war er noch eine mehr als respekteinflößende Erscheinung. Dann betrat der erste Kandidat das Feld und zog die Aufmerksamkeit des Drachens auf sich. Es war Viktor Krum, selbst im Angesicht dieses … Tiers noch erstaunlich ruhig blieb.

Megan hatte noch nie dermaßen mit jemandem mitgefiebert wie mit den Champions an diesem Tag. Sie war vermutlich die einzige im ganzen Stadion, die sich wünschte, dass alles bloß schnell vorbeiging und der Drache zurück in seinen Käfig gesperrt wurde, bevor sich jemand ernsthaft verletzte. Als Harry Potter gefolgt von einer richtig wütenden Drachendame auf seinem Besen aus ihrer aller Sichtfeld verschwand, war sie sowohl geistig als auch körperlich erschöpft. Ihr Herz klopfte hart und aufgeregt, als sie sich zurücklehnte und durchatmete.

Die Schulleiter vergaben Punkte für Potter und Dumbledore erklärte die Herausforderung für beendet. Weiter weg wurde gerade der Drache wieder eingefangen und brüllte dabei ohrenbetäubend. Aber die Schüler von Hogwarts, Beauxbatons und Durmstrang störten sich nicht daran, während sie quatschend und lärmend das Quidditch-Feld verließen.

„Mann, ich versteh das einfach nicht! Wie kann man seine Schüler einfach einem wütenden Drachenweibchen vorwerfen?", fragte Megan Bill, den sie bis jetzt völlig ausgeblendet hatte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hier sind genügend Zauberer, die aufpassen, dass niemandem etwas passiert. Mein Bruder ist zum Beispiel Drachenhüter und er weiß, was zu tun ist."

„Die Kandidaten waren aber echt alle total entspannt. Ich glaube, ich war aufgeregter als alle anderen zusammen.", sinnierte Megan weiter. „Welcher von deinen Brüdern ist denn Drachenhüter? Ron sicher nicht und die verrückten Zwillinge auch nicht. Überhaupt, wie viele Brüder hast du eigentlich?"

„Ich habe fünf Brüder und eine kleine Schwester Und der Drachenhüter … ah, da ist er ja! Hey Charlie!" Bill lehnte sich über die Brüstung und winkte einem ebenfalls rothaarigen jungen Mann zu, der gerade dabei war, das Nest der letzten Drachendame wieder an seinen rechtmäßigen Platz zu bringen. Auf Bills Ruf hin schaute er irritiert zu ihnen hoch und winkte, als er seinen Bruder erkannte.

„In 10 Minuten vor der Großen Halle?", rief er nach oben und Bill antwortete mit einem lauten „Jupp!", woraufhin der Drachenhüter noch einmal winkte und wieder seiner Arbeit nachging.

„Dir macht es doch nichts aus, wenn ich mich kurz mit Charlie treffe? Wir sehen uns echt nicht so oft, weil er in Rumänien arbeitet und ich in Ägypten…", wandte sich Bill wieder an Megan.

„Nein, kein Problem. Ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich was Besseres zu tun. Mal abgesehen vom Lernen." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Viel lieber hätte sie Zeit mit Bill alleine verbracht, aber sie würde sicher nicht darauf bestehen. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir nachher in Hogsmeade einen trinken gehen? Ich war noch nie dort und nach den Drachen könnte ich wirklich ein Bier gebrauchen."

Bill lachte herzhaft auf ihren Vorschlag hin, aber das war Megan schon so sehr von ihm gewohnt, dass sie darauf gar nicht mehr reagierte. „Super Idee! Ein Glas Feuerwhiskey wäre jetzt genau das Richtige. Aber dieses Mal zahle ich."

Das Ende vom Lied war, dass Bill, Charlie und Megan zusammen mit ein paar von Charlies Drachenhüter-Kollegen bei Madame Rosmerta aufschlugen und einen feuchtfröhlichen Nachmittag verbrachten. Sie verstand zwar nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem, was die Männer fachsimpelten, aber sie waren alle nette, bodenständige Kerle und spätestens nach der dritten Runde waren solche Kleinigkeiten für Megan auch nicht mehr wichtig. Feuerwhiskey war starkes Zeug und sie war froh, als sie es gegen acht fertig brachte, sich loszureißen. Megan merkte erst, wie betrunken sie wirklich war, als die deutlich kühlere Luft außerhalb des Pubs sie traf und sie anfing zu taumeln. Bill, welcher darauf bestanden hatte sie zu begleiten, hielt sie am Ellbogen fest.

„Hey, vorsichtig, Meg! Nicht fallen.", rief er so laut, dass vermutlich das ganze Dorf davon aufwachte. Auch er war deutlich angetrunken, aber noch standfester als Megan.

„Leichter gesagt als getan, William.", entgegnete Megan mit schwerer Zunge. Die frische Luft begann ganz langsam ihre Gedankengänge zu klären, aber bis zu kompletter Nüchternheit war es noch ein sehr langer Weg. Hin und wieder leicht schwankend spazierten sie gemeinsam zur Apparier-Grenze von Hogwarts, während sie sich über Gott, das Wetter und die Welt unterhielten. Es war stockdunkel, als sie ankamen und wie am ersten Tag war Hogwarts ein Anblick wie gemacht für eine Postkarte. Vor einem der Nebeneingang blieben sich schließlich stehen. Megan blickte Bill unschlüssig ins Gesicht.

„Hey, heute war echt ein schöner Tag" war zwar nicht, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte, aber mit Sicherheit besser als ‚Willst du noch nen Kaffee?' Sie fuhr sich nervös durch ihre Haare. „ Ich hatte wirklich Spaß."

„Ich auch."

„Wow, und das, obwohl ich so eine Spaßbremse bin.", scherzte Megan schwach.

„Mach dich nicht schlechter als du bist, Meg. Du bist eben bei Muggeln aufgewachsen – da ist es nur verständlich, dass du Schiss vor Drachen hast." Bill lächelte sie an, was auf Megans Gesicht ebenfalls ein Lächeln zauberte. Nach einer Weile räusperte sie sich.

„Jedenfalls fände ich es super, wenn du bei der nächsten Aufgabe auch dabei wärst. Und vielleicht… können wir uns ja über die Weihnachtsferien treffen?" Megan versuchte, nicht allzu hoffnungsvoll zu klingen, damit sie nicht ganz so verzweifelt erschien.

„Gerne. Dann kann ich dir ja an Sylvester zeigen, wie Zauberer feiern." Bill trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und sie schauten sich in die Augen. Megan versuchte im Halbdunkel zu erkennen, ob Bill ebenfalls an ihr interessiert war, aber es gelang ihr nicht und so einfach war das sowieso nicht. Als die Stille zwischen ihnen langsam unangenehm wurde, trat Bill wieder zurück und lächelte.

„Na dann… gute Nacht, Megan. Schlaf deinen Rausch schön aus und lass dich auf dem Weg ins Bett bloß nicht von McGonagall erwischen. Oder von Snape."

„Ich wird mein Bestes tun, um das zu vermeiden." Bill hob den Arm zum Abschied und lief zur Apparier-Grenze zurück. Megan schaute ihm nur kurz nach, bevor sie das Schloss betrat und in Richtung Ravenclaw-Turm ging. In ihrem Kopf begannen schon die ‚Was wäre wenn' s zu rotieren.

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

Leider konnte ich mein 1-Monats-Zeitlimit nicht ganz einhalten, aber zumindest habe ich schon mit dem nächsten Kapitel angefangen und versuche daran regelmäßig zu schreiben.

Hoffe es hat euch gefallen  
>Herbst<p> 


	8. Zaubertricks

**Kapitel 7 - Zaubertricks**

Amüsiert beobachtete Megan Harry Potter dabei, wie er mit Parvati Patil tanzte. Das arme Mädchen sah ganz und gar nicht begeistert aus - der Tanz hatte gerade erst angefangen und er ihr schon drei Mal auf die Füße getreten. Sie würde ganz sicher nicht mehr mit ihm auf irgendeinen Ball gehen.

Megan selbst war ganz froh, dass niemand von ihr erwartete, dass sie tanzte - und hoffte inständig, dass niemand sie fragte. Tanzen war nicht gerade eine ihrer Lieblingsbeschäftigungen, vor allem nicht mit Halbstarken. Und dieser Karkaroff sollte bloß da bleiben, wo er war! Sie war eigentlich auch nur gekommen, weil sie nichts Besseres zu tun hatte.

Die größte Überraschung des Weihnachtsballs war für Megan Hermine, die sich einfach Viktor Krum geschnappt hatte und an diesem Abend so gar nicht wie ein Bücherwurm aussah. Ihr Freund Ron - oh Gott, dieser Umhang! - sah richtig miesgelaunt aus. Aber so oft wie er sich wie ein unsensibles Arschloch benahm, hatte er diese Abfuhr auch redlich verdient. Die Beauxbatons-Kandidatin schaute gewohnt perfekt aus, schien aber nicht besonders beeindruckt von ihrem Tanzpartner zu sein.

Es waren sogar fast alle Professoren anwesend. Snape fehlte natürlich - dieser Mann lachte vermutlich nie und verabscheute Spaß sowie Kinder ganz besonders - und Hagrid war ebenfalls nicht gekommen. Aber Moody stand in einer abgelegenen Ecke, sah so vertrauenswürdig wie immer aus und … beobachtete Harry Potter aufmerksam. Megan wusste nicht, ob sie ihn cool oder gruselig finden sollte. Seine Unterrichtsmethoden und vor allem seine Unterrichtsinhalte waren mehr als fragwürdig, aber dass er Draco Malfoy in ein Frettchen verwandelt hatte, brachte ihm schon Sympathie-Punkte ein. Draco war einfach die Pest!

Zu spät erkannte Megan, dass Moody bemerkt hatte, wie sie ihn beobachtete. Er kam direkt auf sie zu gehinkt und Ausweichen stand außer Frage. Als er vor ihr stand, schaute er mit einem nicht zu entziffernden Gesichtsausdruck an ihr hoch und runter. Unsicher blickte auch sie an ihren Beinen hinunter auf das cremefarbene Abendkleid, das sie trug.

„Ist irgendetwas, Professor Moody?", fragte sie und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, dass sein Auge sie immer noch irritierte.

„Spielen Sie nicht die Unschuldige, Brooks!" Zum ersten Mal im ganzen Schuljahr erlebte Megan den Mann ernsthaft sauer - oder zumindest mehr als leicht irritiert. Normalerweise zeigte er sich entweder überlegen, desinteressiert oder genervt. Sie verstand nur nicht, warum er so sauer war.

„Wovon sprechen Sie überhaupt?!"

„Brooks", begann der Ex-Auror, „jemand mit Ihrer Herkunft kann nicht einfach so eine solche Menge schwarzer Magie an sich haften haben. Also sagen Sie mir endlich, womit Sie herumexperimentieren und für wen!"

Als Moody nach ihrem rechten Arm griff, ging ein Ruck durch Megans Körper und sie versuchte sich zu befreien. Aber er packte sie so fest wie ein Schraubstock, während er auf ihrem Unterarm etwas zu suchen schien. Schließlich schaute er wieder zu ihr auf und runzelte die Stirn, was sein zerfurchtes Gesicht nicht unbedingt hübscher aussehen ließ.

„Hm", gab er in einem bedrohlichen Grollen von sich. Dann funkelte er die erstarrte Megan an. „Ich warne Sie: Wenn ich Sie bei verbotenen Experimenten erwische, werden Sie das bitter bereuen."

Moodys Griff verfestigte sich, bis es wehtat und schließlich ließ er sie los. Megan traute sich nicht, sie zu bewegen, bis er aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand und ließ schließlich ihren Atem entfliehen ohne gemerkt zu habe, dass sie ihn überhaupt angehalten hatte. Ihr Blick flog zur Tanzfläche, wo niemand da kleine Spektakel mitbekommen zu haben schien. Karkaroff allerdings … Karkaroff stand ebenfalls in einer abgelegenen Ecke und starrte sie an.

Megan floh förmlich aus der Großen Halle. Sobald sie sich aus dem Blickfeld der Menge bewegt hatte, ließ sie so schnell es ihre hochhackigen Schuhe erlaubten. Sie strauchelte an einer der Treppen und hätte sich fast den Knöchel gebrochen, aber auch das brachte sie nicht zum Anhalten. Erst als sie die Tür ihres Zimmers hinter sich schloss, entspannte sie sich ein wenig und lehnte sich schwer atmend daran. Nur langsam beruhigte sich ihr Herzschlag.

Sie verstand einfach nicht, was Moody von ihr wollte und warum er ihr unbedingt irgendwelche dunklen Machenschaften anhängen wollte, die sie unmöglich begangen haben konnte. Jeder an dieser Schule musste doch merken, dass sie ein Neuling in Sachen Magie war! Warum verstand dieser Mann das nicht?!

Megan kratzt sich unbewusst an der juckenden Narbe auf ihrer Hüfte, stieß sich von der Tür ab und ließ sich auf ihr Bett plumpsen. Eigentlich wollte sie nicht mehr über Moody nachdenken, aber ihre Gedanken konnten nicht aufhören um ihn zu kreisen. Sobald sie versuchte sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, kam sie doch wieder auf dasselbe Thema zurück. Es war ein Teufelskreis.

Eigentlich wäre es sinnvoll, in einer solchen Situation zu Professor Dumbledore oder zumindest zu Professor Flitwick zu gehen, aber Megan entschied sich dagegen. Dumbledore war total beschäftigt und sie wollte auch nicht von der Schule fliegen, weil sie schwarze Magie an sich hatte. Sie wollte einfach nur Moodys Anschuldigungen vergessen. Leider schien ihr das nicht vergönnt zu sein. Schon am nächsten Morgen bemerkte sie, wie der Schulleiter von Durmstrang sie beobachtete. Und als Snape mitbekam, was vor sich ging, schickte auch er einen finsteren Blick aus schwarzen Augen in ihre Richtung

* * *

><p>Die Zeit bis zu den Weihnachtsferien zog sich unendlich lang hin, während Megan zunehmend unter Verfolgungswahn litt. Dass weder Moody noch Karkaroff oder Snape sie persönlich ansprachen, machte es nur noch schlimmer. Sie wünschte sich schon fast ihren alten Stalker zurück - den hätte sie zumindest bei der Polizei anzeigen oder verprügeln können. Als sie schlussendlich in den Zug nach London stieg, war ihre Erleichterung so groß, dass sie beinahe angefangen hätte zu weinen.<p>

„Was ist los, Megan?", fragte sie Luna, die hinter ihr ihren Koffer in den Zug schweben ließ - etwas, woran sie selbst nicht gedacht hatte, obwohl sie im Gegensatz zu Luna auch außerhalb von Hogwarts zaubern durfte.

„Nichts, ich freu mich nur auf Zuhause.", entgegnete sie und atmete noch einmal tief durch, um sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Sie freute sich darauf, wieder Zuhause zu sein. Allerdings überwog doch die Angst, dass ihre Eltern immer noch sauer waren, dass Anna sauer war. Sie hatte sich immerhin seit knapp drei Monaten nicht mehr bei ihren Eltern gemeldet. Und wer wusste schon, ob sie ihre Eule nicht einfach zum Teufel gejagt hatten. Oh Gott, hoffentlich hatten sie die Eule bekommen!

Megan schaute Luna an, die sich gegenüber von ihr ins Abteil setzte, in ihrer Tasche nach dem Klitterer kramte und ihn verkehrt herum aufschlug. Zum Glück war sie ein geduldiges Mädchen, das nicht sauer war, wenn man mal nicht die Zeit oder die Muße dazu hatte, viel Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Sonst würde sie vermutlich schon längst nicht mehr mit Megan sprechen.

„Was machst du in den Ferien so?", fragte sie.

„Ich helfe Dad bei der nächsten Ausgabe vom Klitterer. Wir sind der Heliopathen-verschwörung ganz dicht auf der Spur und ich darf den Artikel schreiben." Luna lächelte so verzückt, als ob sie sich keine bessere Beschäftigung für die Ferien ausdenken könnte. Vermutlich entsprach das auch der Wahrheit.

„Ich muss meinen Eltern noch beichten, was ich hier in Hogwarts mache. Und meiner besten Freundin auch."

„Deine Eltern wissen es noch gar nicht?"

„Ne … was hätte ich denen denn sagen sollen? Hey Mom, Hey Dad, ich geh jetzt auf eine Zaubererschule? Die hätten mich direkt eingeliefert." Megan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Jetzt kann ich ihnen wenigstens als Beweis was Hübsches vorzaubern."

„Sie hätten es sicher verstanden.", murmelte Luna schließlich nach einer kurzen Pause. „Sie sind doch deine Eltern."

„Das glaube ich nicht. Sie sind Muggel und glauben an so etwas nicht. Wieso auch?"

„Hm." Luna machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht und spielte gedankenverloren an den Kronkorken um ihren Hals. „Was willst du ihnen denn zeigen?"

„Naja … ein paar nützliche Zauber, damit sie sehen, dass Magie zu etwas gut ist, Und ich hab für Mom ein wenig Murtlap-Salbe besorgt. Sie schneidet sich öfters mal beim Kochen."

„Das wird sie sicher überzeugen.", beschwichtigte Luna lächelnd.

„Ich hoffe es. Ich habe keine Lust darauf, in die nächste Nervenheilanstalt eingewiesen zu werden."

Der Rest der langen Zugfahrt verging wie auf dem Hinweg. Luna las Zeitung, Megan döste und las abwechselnd und Draco Malfoy machte seinen scheinbar obligatorischen Rundgang durch die Abteile. Es wurmte Megan zwar immer noch, dass er sie wegen ihrer Abstammung als minderwertig ansah, aber wenn sie sich ihn als Frettchen vorstellte, überwog die Belustigung.

Als sie am Kings Cross Bahnhof die Barriere durchschritt, die den Zauberer-Teil vom Muggel-Teil trennte, fühlte sie sich sofort wieder etwas sicherer. Hier kannte sie sich aus und es wurden sie keine bösen Überraschungen aus der Bahn werfen. Hier gab es keine schwarze Magie.

Jetzt, wo sie sich keine Sorgen mehr um Moody, Karkaroff und Snape machen musste, hatte sie den Kopf frei für ihre Eltern und für Anna und allgemein für ihr Leben außerhalb von Hogwarts. Und wieder einmal hatte sie das Gefühlt, als hätten sich ohne ihr Zutun dutzende unangenehme Dinge angesammelt, um die sie sich dringend kümmern musste. Musste, aber nicht wollte.

Nur der Konfrontation mit ihren Eltern konnte sie nicht mehr entgehen, wenn sie nicht unter der nächsten Brücke nächtigen und erfrieren wollte. Megan seufzte leise, griff ihren Koffer und machte sich auf den Weg. London war genauso regnerisch wie am Tag ihrer Abfahrt, nur dass dazu noch empfindlich kalt war. Wie gut, dass Megan auch daran nicht gedacht hatte.

Frierend mache sie sich auf den Weg zum (Underground). Dort fiel ihr erst auf, dass sie weder Ticket noch Kleingeld besaß. In Hogwarts hatte sie sich um solche Dinge keine Gedanken machen müssen. Sie nahm natürlich trotzdem die Bahn und gelangte ohne Zwischenfälle zum Stadtteil, in dem sie aufgewachsen war. Die Menschen in der Bahn, die mit Tüten bepackt waren, erinnerten sie an zwei andere Dinge:

1. Bald war Weihnachten.

2. Sie hatte noch kein einziges Geschenk besorgt.

Aber dann stand sie auch schon vor der Haustür ihres Elternhauses und fühlte trotz der Kälte nicht die geringste Motivation anzuklingeln. Sie tat es trotzdem. Ihre Mutter öffnete die Tür und war sichtlich überrascht sie zu sehen. Einen Moment hatte Megan die Befürchtung, dass sie die Tür vor ihrer Nase wieder zuschlagen würde, dann wurde sie auch schon ins Haus gezogen.

„Megan! Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du zurück kommst? Ich hätte dir was zu Essen gemacht."

Sie ließ sich ohne Gegenwehr ins Haus ziehen und sowohl Jacke als auch Koffer abnehmen. Hungrig war sie eigentlich nicht, aber wenn sie damit das unweigerliche Gespräch über die letzten drei Monate noch verschieben konnte, würde sie auch etwas essen. Sie war ganz froh, dass im Moment nur ihre Mutter anwesend zu sein schien - ihr Vater hätte sie vermutlich direkt gelöchert. Ihre Mutter ließ sich allerdings auch nicht lange bitten. Während Nudeln und Soße auf dem Herd köchelten, setzte sie sich Megan gegenüber an den Küchentisch und starrte sie eindringlich an.

"So, und jetzt erzähl mal, was du die ganzen Wochen über gemacht hast, dass du uns nichts erzählen wolltest und uns Briefeulen schickst statt dich zu melden." Ein bisschen Wut schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Megan konnte es ihr nicht verübeln.

"Ich … können wir nicht warten, bis Dad da ist? Es ist nicht unbedingt leicht zu erklären." Megan versuchte den Bettelblick, der bei ihrer Mutter nur selten funktionierte. Heute hatte sie Glück. Ihre Mutter seufzte ergeben.

"In Ordnung. Aber nach dem Essen und wenn dein Vater von der Arbeit zurück, erzählst du uns alles, keine Widerrede!"

"Ja, Mom. Das hatte ich sowieso vor."

* * *

><p>Eine Stunde später war der Moment der Wahrheit gekommen, den Megan so lange hinausgezögert hatte. Sie und ihre Eltern hatten es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich gemacht. Nun ja, so gemütlich wie es sein konnte, wenn die einen eine Geschichte von schlimmstenfalls Prostitution und Drogenkonsum erwarteten und die andere eine Geschichte über Magie glaubwürdig erzählen wollte. Seit der Bekanntmachung ihres ersten Freundes - der Philosophie-Student, übrigens - hatte Megan keine so unangenehme Stille bei ihren Eltern erlebt.<p>

"Dann leg mal los, Megan. Wird auch Zeit, dass du uns endlich erzählst, warum du dein Studium geschmissen hast." Das war ihr Vater - unnachgiebig wie immer.

"In Ordnung." Im Zug hatte Megan sich die Worte schon mehrfach zurechtgelegt, immer wieder darüber nachgedacht wie sie es am besten anpacken sollte. Aber jetzt wo es so weit war, wusste sie nicht mehr was sie eigentlich hatte sagen und tun wollen und in welcher Reihenfolge. Gott, es war wie ein Blackout bei einer wichtigen Klausur, die sie unbedingt bestehen musste. Oder wie in einem Bewerbungsgespräch, an dem ein wichtiger Job hing.

"Okay … das ist nicht gerade leicht zu erklären. Also bitte unterbrecht mich nicht, auch wenn ich bescheuert klinge." Moment, sie hatte ja vorher einen Zauber wirken wollen!

"Ich führe euch am besten einfach vor, was ich gelernt habe. Ihr würdet es mir sonst vermutlich eh nicht glauben."

Megan atmete noch einmal tief durch. Sie kramte in ihrer Hosentasche nach der Murmel, die sie im Zug nach London dort verstaut hatte, und legte sie zwischen sich und ihren Eltern auf den Tisch. Fast wäre sie ihr noch auf den Boden gerollt. Als ihr Vater daraufhin kritisch die Stirn runzelte, hätte Megan fast alles abgeblasen und ihnen erneut eine Ausrede aufgetischt, aber sie zwang sich dazu weiterzumachen. 'Du hast das hier geübt. Du kannst das.', motivierte sie sich gedanklich.

"Wingardium Leviosa" und schwang den Zauberstab. Die Murmel zuckte lediglich.

"Megan…" In der Stimme ihres Vaters klang die Art Warnung mit, die auch seine Mandanten zu hören bekamen, wenn sie ihm eine Lüge auftischen wollten. Das konnte er überhaupt nicht leiden.

"Wingardium Leviosa", sprach sie erneut, schwang den Zauberstab wieder und war erfolgreich. Die gläserne Kugel erhob sich schwungvoll in die Luft und blieb dort stehen, als wäre sie mit ihrem Zauberstab verbunden. Niemand sprach, während Megan mit leichten Schwüngen die Kugel immer höher schweben ließ. Dann verließ sie die Konzentration und sie fiel klappernd zurück auf den Wohnzimmertisch. Von dort aus rollte sie zu Boden.

Niemand sprach.

"Versteht ihr jetzt? Das ist echte Magie. Nicht so ein armseliger Trick mit 'ner Kiste mit doppeltem Boden!"

"Megan, sei doch vernünftig.", begann ihre Mutter, doch sie unterbrach sie.

"Nein, Mama, ich bin weder auf Drogen noch verrückt. Ich hab gerade mit 'nem Holzstock die Gravitation ausgehebelt. Versteht ihr nicht, was das bedeutet?" Megan schaute in die Gesichter ihrer Eltern und spürte herbe Enttäuschung in sich aufkommen. Es war, als wäre alles was sie gesagt hatte, vollkommen an ihnen vorbeigegangen. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es ihnen begreiflich machen sollte.

Ihre Eltern rangen sichtlich um Worte. Die Stirn ihres Vaters wies noch mehr Falten auf als sowieso schon. Ihre Mutter knetete nervös ihre Hände. Megan stand schwungvoll auf. Auf einmal konnte sie es nicht mehr ertragen, mit ihnen in einem Raum zu sein.

"Hört zu, ihr könnt mir glauben oder nicht, aber ich weiß, was ich die letzten Monate über erlebt habe. So eine Chance kriege ich nur einmal im Leben! Jura studieren kann später auch noch. Ich bin jedenfalls nicht verrückt. Gute Nacht."

Als sie später im Gästebett lag, dachte Megan darüber nach, wie sie das alles überhaupt stemmen sollte. 7 Jahre lang zur Schule gehen… wie sollte sie das überhaupt finanzieren? Würde sie es schaffen, nebenbei Jura als Abendstudium zu machen? Wollte sie das überhaupt. Und was war mit ihren Freunden, ihren Eltern?

Noch vor einem halben Jahr waren Megans Pläne für die Zukunft klar gewesen. Erst das Studium, dann in der Kanzlei ihres Vaters anfangen und dann das Geschäft übernehmen. Irgendwo dazwischen vielleicht noch einen Mann finden, heiraten und ganz eventuell sogar Kinder.

Jetzt aber war nichts mehr klar.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

Nach ner halben Ewigkeit habe ich endlich mal die Lust und Konzentration dazu gefunden, weiterzuschreiben. Ich will ehrlich sein: Ich werde vermutlich in diesem Leben nicht mehr zu einem regelmäßigem Schreiber werden.


End file.
